5 años despues: El regreso a Hogwarts
by Gemini-Left
Summary: 5 años despues de dejar Hogwarts sus vidas son muy diferentes, Harry y Ron ahora son Aurores y Hermione ha estado distanciada de ellos. Hay problemas en Hogwarts, por lo que el trio va a la ayuda. El reencuentro los hace ver que nada quedo atras
1. Bienvenida SOS

_Hola a todos, aqui les dejo este FF espero que les guste. Cualquier duda, sobre algo no bien planteado, diganmelo por favor. _

_ATTE: Gemini Left _

_Disclaimer: Salvo algunos de ellos, todos los personajes, nombres, lugares etc. pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling._

**5 años Después... El Regreso a HoGwaRts.**

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida... S.O.S.**

Era de noche y entre los muros frios del castillo se encontraban dos chicos de pie frente a la inmensa gárgola con forma de águila.

"Dulce María!" Susurro el chico con cabello oscuro y alborotado, las sombras no dejaban que sus rostros se definieran bien. La gárgola comenzó a crujir dejando una puerta visible por la cual los dos jóvenes entraron, unos segundos después se encontraban en una habitación bastante familiar rodeados por grandes cuadros parlantes de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y por varios artefactos mágicos interesantes. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta la cual abrieron lentamente, antes incluso de que hubieran puesto un pie dentro de la habitación escucharon esa familiar voz la cual tantas veces les enseño , les dio sabios consejos y esperanzas para llegar a la gran batalla final, la inconfundible voz de Albus Dumbledore.

"Bienvenidos otra vez mis queridos niños" Dijo mientras sostenía con la mano derecha su bastón y con la izquierda hacia una señal de bienvenida, una bienvenida la cual sonaba extraña, sin embargo bastante elocuente ya que por la edad que el director tenia siempre iba a verlos a ellos como dos pequeños niños "Por favor siéntense."

Los dos jóvenes se aproximaron al escritorio y tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban frente a el. Había una ligera luz que entraba la cual permitía ver parte de la cara de los jóvenes.

"Profesor Dumbledore, es genial verlo otra vez" Dijo el joven de cabello rojo y despeinado, sus ojos azules mostraban sincera alegría.

"A mi me alegra mucho también" De repente su cara dejo esa expresión alegre que tenia cambiándola por una de preocupación "Aunque en realidad hubiera preferido que no fuera en esta situación.

"Profesor, realmente es un honor para nosotros el poder ayudarle" Dijo el chico de los ojos verdes profundos y cabello negro azabache, era difícil por la poca luz que había saber si estaba sonriendo o estaba igualmente preocupado. El sonido de otra familiar voz interrumpió los pensamientos que pasaban a través de las mentes de los que se encontraban ahí en la oficina del el director.

"Señor director" Un alto hombre con cabello negro grasiento, y túnicas igualmente negras hablo desde una de las orillas de la habitación, Su antiguo maestro de pociones, quien había estado ahí escuchando en silencio las palabras que se habían dicho hasta ese momento "Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea dejar todo este problema en sus manos... Quiero decir, ni siquiera tienen tanto tiempo como Aurores y bueno, la chica por mas lista que sea no creo que sea capaz de..." La voz del director lo interrumpió.

"Honestamente Severus estoy seguro de que ellos nos ayudaran tanto como la ultima vez, recuerda todo lo que hicieron en peores situaciones y siendo solamente estudiantes... No tengo ninguna duda de que los tres nos ayudaran a resolver el problema esta vez"

"Hay un problema" el pelirrojo hablo de nuevo sus ojos ahora reflejaban incertidumbre "No la tenemos con nosotros esta vez director, ni siquiera la hemos visto desde que dejamos Hogwarts y lo único de ella que se, porque mi hermana me lo dijo, es que trabaja haciendo proyectos de seguridad..." El director lo interrumpió antes de terminar con lo que estaba diciendo.

"Para el ministerio de magia, lo se y eso no es ningún problema, en realidad para este momento ella ya es parte de nuestro staff de maestros" Los jóvenes se miraron el uno a otro sorprendidos por este comentario, el director siguió hablando "bueno no se sorprendan, se que ella no ha contestado sus cartas, pero bueno...ustedes saben.. Soy, Albus Dumbledore" dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa, la cual logro sacar una pequeña risa entrecortada de los 2 jóvenes. Después añadió con gesto travieso "Aunque ¿saben algo?... En realidad ella piensa que solo necesito su ayuda porque le di a mi maestro de Encantamientos este año de vacaciones."

El chico de cabello negro contesto con una mirada confundida "No entiendo, porque no le dijo que..."

"Porque no estoy seguro de que fuera a tomarlo muy bien" Dumbledore dijo antes de que el joven de cabello negro pudiera terminar y convirtió su cara nuevamente en una picara expresión "Así que en realidad estoy confiando en su encantadora manera para convencerla y que nos ayude, sea como sea llegara aquí una noche antes de la fiesta del sombrero seleccionador, por lo que espero que estén aquí para esa noche".

"Yo si estare" dijo el pelirrojo expresando en sus azules ojos gran alegría combinada con ilusión.

"Tratare de estar aquí también" contesto el chico de ojos verdes "solo necesito hacer unas cosas de trabajo y soy todo suyo"


	2. Llegada entre amargos recuerdos

Capitulo 2: **Llegada entre Amargos Recuerdos**

Una chica de cabello esponjado y de un color castaño muy poco común, subió apresuradamente dentro de una de las ya bien conocidas carretas, las cuales iban tiradas por grandes bestias, semejantes en algo a los caballos, llamados therstrals. Iba vestida de manera Muggle, Jeans azules y un suéter gris, lo consideraba mas cómodo. Se acercaba en final de la tarde, y por una de las ventanas de la carreta, se podía observar un profundo atardecer.

La chica sostenía algo en sus manos, algo que miraba detenidamente, era una sección del diario 'del Profeta', en la cual se podía ver una foto que ocupaba la mayor parte de la hoja, y donde se podía ver a dos chicos, ambos con una túnica, la cual era el uniforme de Aurores, sonriendo y posando con su varita en la mano. En el encabezado de la hoja, decía con letras grandes: AURORES EXTRAORDINARIOS: _Magos del lado Oscuro Alertas, Potter y Weasley Siempre al asecho... _La chica dejo escapar un sollozo y pronto una lagrima callo sobre la Hoja que estaba mirando. Aunque ella quisiera que no fuera cierto, no podía evitarlo, Los extrañaba.

Observo hacia fuera por la ventana de la carreta, y al fin pudo divisarse aquel lugar hacia donde ella iba, Un majestuoso castillo, Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Unos momentos mas tarde la carreta al fin se detuvo y la chica bajó, lentamente saco su varita y murmuró "_Locomotor_" Un gran baúl salió de la carreta y comenzó a seguirla mientras ella continuaba caminando. Atravesó las grandes puertas de la entrada del castillo, y estando adentro sus ojos fueron directamente hasta el fondo del lobby, camino hasta ahí y se detuvo al llegar al lugar al cual sus ojos no dejaban de ver. Era una gran placa colocada en la pared, en la cual había 3 nombres grabados. Con su mano recorrió el primer nombre ahí escrito: _Hermione Granger. _Esa era ella, sin embargo, la Hermione de esos tiempos era diferente, aunque lo quisiera evitar siempre tenia dentro ese espíritu que buscaba aventura, el espíritu que hacia que arriesgara hasta lo mas importante para ella por sus amigos, Sea como sea, la Hermione de ahora, ni siquiera se había preocupado en contestarles ninguna carta, y parecía que toda la rebeldía que en sus tiempos de estudiante había conseguido, se hubiera esfumado de nuevo, volviendo ahora para ser un intento de Profesora Perfecta.

Siguió repasando con sus finos dedos la placa, hasta llegar al segundo nombre: _Ronald Weasley_. Pudo sentir incluso como su corazón palpito mas fuerte al recordar lo que el alguna ves le hizo sentir, simplemente, el estar ahí leyendo su nombre, la hizo sonreír, recordando cuando la salvo de aquel troll, y lo valiente que había sido al aceptar sacrificarse en el Ajedrez mágico gigante, desde aquellos días ella lo había encontrado muy agradable. Continuo y llego al ultimo nombre: _Harry Potter. _Su gran amigo, nunca había estimado tanto a alguien como a él, Recordó cuando Harry llego apresurado a la sala común de Gryffindor aun sonrojado por haber dado su primer beso. Si, esos eran lindos recuerdos.

Al final de la placa, había otra inscripción: _A la valentía mas allá de la valentía. Para esos que nos ayudaron a limpiar la oscuridad que había en nuestro mundo_, Imágenes empezaron a llegar a la mente de Hermione, en donde se veía a ella misma con varias heridas en la cara, cansada mas siempre insistente, sus amigos estaban con ella, heridos también, cansados de esperar, temiendo que el final llegara para todos en cualquier momento, Ya había habido demasiados sacrificios, no querían ni uno mas, Frente a ellos estaba el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia, aquel ultimo sacrificio lo había debilitado, venia de quien menos esperaba; Peter Pettigrew, su fiel vasallo, quien al final había intentado salvar a Harry de la maldición mas temida, y fue en ese preciso momento en el cual los tres decidieron actuar, y juntos gritaron desde lo mas profundo, utilizando como impulso todo el odio que tenían hacia ese maldito ser el cual les había quitado ya tanto "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Fue así como a la tierna edad de 17 años , ella se había convertido técnicamente en "asesina" , aunque nadie lo viera así, en realidad ella era una Heroína, sin embargo a ella no le importaba eso, lo que recordaba era, que el día que debía de haber sido el mas feliz de su vida, en el cual le pensaba decir a Ron lo que sentía, Se había convertido en el día que aún algunas noches llegaba a su mente en forma de la mas terrible pesadilla.

Cansada de todos los recuerdos que se le habían presentado en ese momento y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Hermione suspiro y recargo su espalda en una de las frías paredes del castillo, lentamente fue bajando hasta sentarse en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, miro su mano derecha, la cual aun sostenía la hoja del diario del Profeta, y decididamente la puso boca abajo en el suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y pensó "_¿Que te ha pasado, Hermione Granger? " _ Levanto después la cara y como intentando convencer a ella misma, dijo en voz baja pero firme "Solo Madure..."

Una dulce voz interrumpió de repente sus diálogos internos.

" Bienvenida a Hogwarts nuevamente Profesora Granger" Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Hermione, mientras esta lo miro sorprendida y rápidamente se levanto del suelo. Dumbledore siguió "No tiene idea la alegría que me da el que este de nuevo en este lugar."

"Profesor Dumbledore!" Dijo Hermione sonriendo, realmente se sentía feliz de verlo, aunque en sus adentros estaba un poco impactada, Dumbledore se veía mas acabado que la ultima ves, y era difícil ver así a un hombre que siempre se había mostrado fuerte y resistente a cualquier cosa. " Me alegro mucho de verlo, y si, Puedo decir que estoy muy alegre también de estar aquí, ya extrañaba Hogwarts."

"No hay necesidad de exagerar Hermione, se perfectamente como te sientes" Dijo dulcemente el ahora acabado Director, dejando a un lado las formalidades del trabajo y hablándole como un amigo le habla a un amigo. "Legilimancia, recuerdas?"

"Oh, cierto..." Dijo Hermione, bajando la cara y sintiéndose de repente un poco avergonzada, buscó las palabras correctas para continuar, levanto la cara y dijo "Pues si, en realidad ha sido difícil."

"Y es mas difícil cuando decides vivirlo sola, Hermione" Dijo él, esta ves con una mirada que parecía algo severa, Hermione bajo nuevamente la cara, sabia que no tenia caso decir nada más, cuando Dumbledore sabía ya la razón de porque ella había actuado así, El Director notó la tristeza en la expresión de su rostro y decidió poner fin a la conversación, pensó que era mejor que tuviera un momento a solas para re-adaptarse a Hogwarts, por lo que dijo. "Sea como sea, aun hay tiempo para corregir errores, por ahora supongo que esta cansada, Profesora... ¿Dobby?"

Se escucho un PLOOP, y apareció Dobby, el elfo domestico, al servicio como siempre. Miro a Dumbledore, quien le dirigió una mirada a Hermione y después sonrío, dio media vuelta y se marcho camino a su oficina, Dobby miro después a Hermione, y sonriendo enormemente le dijo " Señorita Granger! OH! Es un Honor servirla de nuevo!... venga, sígame!.. la llevare a su habitación!"

Momentos después Hermione se encontraba ya en su habitación, era grande y sin lugar a dudas, en nada parecida a su antiguo dormitorio en sus años de escuela en Hogwarts, el cual tenía que compartir con otras chicas, este era todo para ella, con un escritorio que le serviría para preparar sus clases, se alegró al ver que había suficiente espacio en unas repisas para acomodar los libros que tenia en su baúl, frente al escritorio había una ventana, la cual daba hacia los campos de Quiditch. Había también, del otro lado de la habitación un ropero mágico, el cual era perfecto para cualquier mujer, ya que siempre tenia espacio, junto al ropero estaba una puerta que llevaba a su baño privado, y por supuesto estaba lo que mas anhelaba Hermione en ese momento; una enorme cama con dos almohadas grandes y esponjosas, Hermione se sentó y pudo comprobar que la cama estaba tan cómoda como se veía, no espero mas, "_Ya habrá tiempo mañana para desempacar"_ Pensó, mientras cansada se acomodaba entre las grandes almohadas y bajo las suaves colchas, y en menos de 5 minutos quedo profundamente dormida.


	3. Dulce irritante

**Capitulo 3: DULCE IRRITANTE**

A la mañana siguiente sonó la alarma de su despertador, lentamente abrió los ojos y se los frotó, dio un largo bostezo y volteo después hacia el frente, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, había alguien parado a los pies de su cama, Hermione respiro rápidamente y quedo boquiabierta.

"Buenos Días pedacito de azúcar" Dijo un hombre sonriendo y poniendo los ojos mas enamorados que alguien puede tener. Hermione simplemente se quedo sin habla, sacudió la cabeza para regresar de nuevo de los pensamientos que pasaban rápidamente por su mente y miro su reloj desconcertada.

"¡William! Primero que nada ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo en mi cuarto? y segundo ¡¿qué es lo que estas haciendo en mi cuarto a las 5:00 de la mañana?!" Dijo tratando de parecer molesta, sin embargo sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo estoy disfrutando el ser la primera cosa que tus ojos ven al despertar corazón mío" El hombre no podía evitar sonreír tiernamente, mientras Hermione cada vez que era llamada por estos melosos nombres parecía sentirse algo incómoda "Y quería traerte el desayuno a la cama en tu primera mañana en Hogwarts" Agito su varita y apareció una charola con jugo y pan tostado, que era lo que a Hermione le gustaba comer primero en las mañanas, ella solamente lo miraba como si la sorpresa no le agradara, por lo que William pregunto intentando poner un gesto serio "Claro que si no quieres..."

"Oh no, no es eso William" Dijo mientras agarraba un pan tostado y cambiaba el gesto de extrañes por una débil sonrisa "Es solo que no te esperaba, y pensé que estarías en el ministerio."

William era un hombre de unos 26 años, siempre vestía de manera impecable y al estilo muggle, ya que el al igual que Hermione siendo hijos de muggles preferían vestir de esta manera, siempre que caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio parecía un joven ejecutivo de alguna importante empresa, su cabello era castaño oscuro parecido al de Hermione y sus ojos eran verdes aceituna y siempre que la miraban adoptaban una muy tierna excepción. Era alto y con aspecto deportivo.

"En realidad ahí estaba, vine aquí a arreglar algunas cosas, tu sabes papeleo de principios de año, pero entonces que decidí pasar por aquí y sorprender a mi chica." Nuevamente su tierna sonrisa era inevitable, se sentó en la cama y la observo comer.

"Perfecto, entonces ya te vas" Dijo ella sin tono de pregunta mas esperando una respuesta.

"Bueno si, solo un poquito mas" De repente una emoción se asomo por su cara "Por cierto ¡Adivina qué!" Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, el continuo "¡Voy estar aquí hoy en la noche! el señor Ministro me pidió que lo acompañara en el banquete del sombrero seleccionador." Hermione lo miraba atentamente mas su mente parecía estar en otro lado "¿Sabes algo? Yo creo que es maravilloso que él haga esta clase de cosas, los niños siempre se emocionan tanto cuando lo ven llegar, es un gran hombre..." Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de orgullo por el hombre para quien trabajaba.

Hermione seguía perdida dentro de sus pensamientos, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de William diciendo tontería y media sobre el ministro sin embargo ella solo podía pensar en como es que se encontraba con el, cuando en realidad era tan diferente al único hombre de quien había ella estado enamorada _"sin embargo" _ pensó ella _"el es dulce... y tierno... y caballeroso... y..." _ "sigue hablando" dijo en voz baja sobresaltándose e intentando reintegrarse en la conversación.

"Perdón calabacita ¿dijiste algo?".

"No nada ¿Sabes que? En realidad necesito cambiarme William así que..." Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama, lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía a la puerta de salida "Creo que es mejor si nos vemos después, no se, quizás hasta el banquete del sorteo." El se dejo guiar fácilmente hasta la puerta y afirmaba con la cabeza mientras Hermione hablaba, cuando ya estaba apunto de irse se inclinó y cerro los ojos esperando un beso de despedida a lo que ella instintivamente respondió con un rápido beso en la mejilla cerrando la puerta después. Afuera William solo sonrió enamorado y se toco la mejilla que Hermione había besado, observo los cuadros que se movían frente a el y caminó. Mientras ella del otro lado, estaba recargada en la puerta con un gesto exasperado. Habían pasado tres segundos cuando se escucho un "toc, toc, toc" Torció los ojos esta vez ya con gesto molesto.

"William ya te dije que nos veríamos despu..." Dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta, aun no había terminado de decir la frase, cuando sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no era William quien había tocado a su puerta "¡Ginny!" Grito sonriendo mientras le daba un gran abrazo "Ven pasa ¡¿qué estas haciendo aquí?!"

"Bueno, en realidad vivo aquí" Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa y torciendo los ojos ante el siguiente comentario "Ya sabes como es Ron de aprensivo y después de tres años trabando como Auror esta loco porque yo este segura, así que quería que consiguiera un trabajo aquí 'el lugar mas seguro en el mundo mágico'" Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Ron en las ultimas palabras "Y ahora doy la clase de historia de la magia y tengo que decir que realmente me encanta"

"Eso es fantástico, porque bueno, hasta donde yo sabia no estabas disfrutando mucho tu ultimo trabajo." Hermione la miro y sinceramente agregó "Me da mucha alegría por ti. Y mas sabiendo que este año vamos a ser compañeras de trabajo" Dijo sonriendo.

"¡Si, va a ser genial! Y por cierto co-le-ga, ¿quién era ese?"

Hermione rió avergonzada y se sonrojo un poco "¿Quién William? Bueno solo es el tipo con quien he estado saliendo por ya casi un año" Ginny estaba realmente sorprendida por ese comentario, Hermione continuo "Pero siendo mi amiga tengo que confesarte que ya no se, quiero decir, al principio era el hombre dulce, caballero, amable, y tu sabes con todo lo que una siempre quiere, pero aaash! De repente lo encuentro muy irritante, aun tierno pero ¿tu me entiendes no?".

"Por supuesto que si, es solo que le tienes miedo al compromiso..." Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

"¡NO! No es eso, es solo que, por ejemplo, por el nunca he llegado a sentir lo mismo que... Sabes qué, olvídalo".

"¡Lo mismo que sentías por Ron!".

"No no, claro que no, eso era solamente una tonteria, ilusiones tontas de esas que se dan en la adolescencia." Dijo Hermione bajando la mirada, Ginny solo hizo un gran gesto de decepción, Hermione levanto la cabeza y siguió "Gin, sabes necesito cambiarme y preparar mi clase para mañana..."

"A si, yo también y tengo que llevar unas cosas al gran comedor" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo alegremente "Supongo que nos vemos al rato" Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría.

"Si, nos vemos después. Por cierto Ginny, me alegra mucho saber que tengo una gran amiga con quien poder hablar aquí. Gracias por todo".

"Como siempre Hermione" Sonrío y Después cerro la puerta.

Al anochecer de ese mismo día Hermione entro en el gran comedor y se maravillo al ver a todos los maestros decorarlo armoniosamente, era como una gran familia "_así lo preparaban siempre momentos antes de que nosotros llegáramos" _Hermione sonrío hacia sus adentros mientras reflexionaba como era todo desde el lugar de los maestros, pronto ubico a Ginny en una de las esquinas conversando con otra profesora muy alta y de cabello morado, vestida completamente a la usanza de las brujas, a la cual ubicó como la profesora de herbologia que había visto en el libro de fotos del staff de maestros de Hogwarts, y camino confiadamente hasta donde se encontraban ellas.

"Hey Ginny" mientras hacia un gesto de saludo con la mano.

"Hermione al fin llegas." Dijo Ginny sonriendo, Hermione le sonrío de vuelta y después se dirigió a la profesora de herbologia.

"Y si no me equivoco, ¿tú eres la profesora Willock no?"

"¡Si yo soy!" Dijo la profesora riendo con una risa que contagiaba a las que estaban ahí, "Hay tengo que decir que sabia que tu eras lista, profesora Granger, pero en realidad eres mas bien brillante" Hermione sonrío amablemente.

"Gracias por el comentario... Umm y a que hora van a comenzar a llegar los estudiantes?"

"En cualquier Mi-nu-to" Dijo riendo de nuevo contagiosamente.

"Hay eso espero porque me muero de hambre" Comento la chica Weasley mientras golpeaba la mesa. Hermione rió delicadamente y nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos observando la decoración del gran comedor, unos segundos después volvió a escuchar la platica que las chicas aun sostenían.

"Hay, me pregunto quién será esta vez... ya sabes, cada año es uno Di-fe-ren-te" Dijo Willock.

"Están hablando del nuevo maestro contra las artes oscuras verdad" Comento Hermione intrigada.

"Si... en realidad..." Continuo Willock ahora mas bien susurrando "Escuche a Brown y a Romans con el rumor de que este año seria un Gnomo".

"Hay esos dos, ya no saben que inventar" Dijo Ginny mientras Hermione la miraba sin saber a que se referían, al ver esto Ginny continuo "Se puede decir que ellos son el Fred y George de esta generación, así que no creas nada de lo que de digan de acuerdo." Antes de que Hermione Pudiera decir algo se escucho tras ella la voz del director.

"En realidad ellos son grandes genios, solo que desperdiciando tiempo y estoy seguro de que pronto encontraran su camino. Y bien ¿esta ya todo listo por aquí?".

Hermione se sorprendía cada vez que lo veía , y en cierto modo le dolía verle mas débil que la ultima vez "Profesor Dumbledore, necesita descansar, ¿quiere que le traiga una silla?"

"Profesora Granger no diga tonterías" Dijo el mientras reía entrecortadamente "Estoy bien, o qué acaso esperaba verme igual que hace cinco años, solo relájaese por favor, porque yo todavía necesito arreglar algunas cosas" Le sonrío Y apoyándose en su bastón se alejo unos cuantos metros, hasta que una mujer llego a su encuentro y se fue caminando junto con el hablando y señalando efusivamente varios puntos del gran comedor. Hermione observo extrañada, no conocía a aquella mujer.

"Ginny... ¿quien es ella?"


	4. Detencion y Sorpresa

**Capitulo 4 _Detención y sorpresa o:p /o:p _**

"Ginny... ¿quién es ella?"

"¿Quién?" Ginny preguntó mientras miraba el lugar al que Hermione señalaba "Ah ella, es Regina Drago, lo único que sé es que es italiana, no fue aceptada en Hogwarts no se porque, así que estudio en Durmstrang, y hace dos años se convirtió en la maestra de pociones, en realidad nunca habla mucho con nosotros, casi siempre esta limpiando calderos y eso." Dijo con gesto desinteresado.

Hermione miro nuevamente a Ginny "¿Pociones? Pero ahí esta Snape" dijo mientras lo señalaba.

"Si, pero ahora el ayuda a Dumbledore con algunos asuntos de la escuela" y añadiendo con una cara de tristeza dijo "Dumbledore ya no podría hacerlo solo y pues ya sabes, Snape siempre a sido muy cercano a él".

De repente McGonagal hablo de tras de ellas sobresaltándolas "Profesora Granger, venga aquí" Hermione le sonrió a la profesora y le hizo un gesto a Ginny y a Willock, que daba a entender que se tenia que retirar McGonagal comenzó a caminar con Hermione por un lado "Supongo que debes de estar ansiosa por empezar con tus deberes de profesora" Dijo mientras su boca dibujaba una disimulada sonrisa.

"Oh bueno, claro que lo estoy profesora McGonagal" Dijo Hermione mientras cruzaban ahora por la puerta que llevaba afuera del gran comedor en donde ya se podían ver a los estudiantes llegar, cada grupo recibido por los distintos prefectos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

"Muy bien, necesito que te encargues de Brown y Romans" Dijo Minerva mientras tomaba a dos chicos de los hombros "tengo que empezar con la selección en unos minutos, así que por favor llévalos a tu oficina y decide que hacer con ellos..." Después miro a los dos chicos con una expresión severa "Estos dos pensaron que seria muy gracioso hacer que las carretas fueran primero a darles una vuelta por Hogsmeade, antes de traerlos aquí".

"Oh no nos atreveríamos" Dijeron al unísono los dos chicos haciendo miradas inocentes.

Hermione torció los ojos e intento permanecer seria "Esta bien profesora McGonagal. Síganme chicos" Dijo mientras encaminaba por los pasillos y los chicos rápidamente fueron tras ella. Unos segundos después se encontraron frente a la puerta del salón en el que Hermione daría su clase, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio que estaba al fondo de la habitación "pasen" Dijo y se sentó en su escritorio observando a los dos jóvenes parados frente a ella, después de un largo suspiro dijo "Bueno debo confesarles que acabo de llegar y ya había escuchado algo de ustedes" Los dos chicos se miraron orgullosos y sonriendo, Hermione prosiguió "Y bueno como oficialmente el año ni siquiera a empezado, no voy a deducir puntos de su casa."

"¡Genial! Ya comienza agradarme profesora" Dijo Paul Brown alegre mientras James Romans sonreía.

Brown era hijo de dos magos, pero su padre era hijo de muggles, sea como sea era una familia sencilla pero respetada, tenia el cabello castaño claro y ni muy corto ni muy largo. Romans en cambio era de una de las familias sangre limpia del mundo mágico, sus padres eran funcionarios de Gringotts, por lo que el chico a estas alturas ya tenia una cámara con suficientes galeones para gastarlos en artículos de las tiendas de sus ídolos Fred y George Weasley, James tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, y era solo un poco mas alto que Paul ambos eran delgados, pero empezaban a tomar forma atlética ya que ambos jugaban en el equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor.

"Hey no tan rápido. Lo siento pero tengo que darles detención"

"Esta bien, eso no es tan malo" Dijo Romans con tono resignado.

"Umm escuche que la profesora Drago necesita ayuda limpiando calderos, así que supongo que dos noches de detención serán suficientes para ustedes esta vez" Apenas Hermione termino de decir estas palabras, los chicos estallaron en quejas, ella no entendía nada ya que los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo diferentes cosas "¡Hey uno a las vez! No puedo entenderlos de esa manera."

Los chicos se callaron y después mas calmado Brown comento "Profesora, ¿es una broma verdad?"

Romans después completo diciendo "¡Ella nos odia! A intentado matarnos como por tres años." Dijo haciendo una cara de trágica advertencia.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reír, después dijo "¡Pues debieron pensar en eso antes de dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade!" Nuevamente los dos chicos empezaron con quejas, pero esta vez tenían un tono de ya haberse dado por vencidos con sus excusas, Hermione se paro de su escritorio y los fue guiando hacia la puerta, "Lo siento chicos. Pueden irse el sorteo va a empezar en cualquier minuto, así que corran porque estoy segura de que no se lo querrán perder" Abrió la puerta y los chicos salieron caminando, Hermione asomo la cabeza y les dijo "Por cierto, los dos necesitan trabajar un poco mas en sus excusas.

Hermione observo por un momento su salón de clases, después salió de el y cerro la puerta dirigiéndose por los pasillos hasta el sorteo que se llevaba acabo en el gran comedor.

Estaba apunto de bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la antesala cuando escucho una voz muy familiar "Espero que no les hayas dado a esos dos un año de detención..." Hermione sintió que la sangre se le congelo, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente antes de girar la cabeza "_No...es imposible" _pensó ella, y decididamente miro al lugar de donde la voz provenía, sus ojos se encontraron después ante él, su gran amigo y no solo eso. Su corazón palpito muy fuerte, no podía creerlo, el estaba ahí, de pie como en aquellos tiempos en los cuales ella solo quería decirle lo que sentía. Parecía que el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido y con voz confundida y sorprendida a la ves dijo "¡RON!"


	5. Demasiadas Cosas

**CAPITULO 5: Demasiadas cosas**

"¡RON!"

Ron tenia una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, usaba su brazo derecho para recargarse en la pared y lucir aun mas interesante. Su cabello pelirrojo, era corto y desacomodado igual que siempre, sin embargo el tiempo si había hecho unos cambios en el. Su porte denotaba seguridad, ya no parecía mas ser aquel muchacho temeroso, identificado solo como el amigo pelirrojo de Harry Potter, esta vez el era Ron Weasley el Auror extraordinario. No solo en eso era diferente, había otro detalle mas a la vista, el cual tomo a Hermione completamente por sorpresa, estaba vistiendo ropa muggle, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de vestir perfectamente fajada, negra y con el botón del cuello desabrochado. En la parte superior de la manga derecha se encontraba bordado el inconfundible logotipo de los Aurores, un tigre al asecho.

Hermione bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y olvidando toda compostura lo abrazo fuerte y dijo "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?".

Rompieron el abrazo, Ron reía con una cara bastante sorprendida "Wow, hola a ti también" estaba tan sorprendido por ese recibimiento que no supo que mas decir.

Hermione sonreía, tomo un paso atrás y lo miro de pies a cabeza "Nada mas mírate, te vez tan...diferente" Dijo después de pensar bien que palabra utilizar, el solo rió "Ahora dime Ron ¿cómo has estado? o debo decir súper Auror".

"Así que has estado leyendo el diario del profeta últimamente"dijo Ron levantando una ceja, la alegría de ambos no se podía disimular en ese momento "en realidad no esperaba que estuvieras tan contenta de verme, digo, después de todas esas cartas que no contestabas".

Hermione miro al suelo, no quería entrar en detalles en ese momento por lo que rápido busco algo que decir "Mi lechuza nunca los encontraba" e intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema dijo "y Harry, ¿en dónde esta?"

"Ah bueno... Umm él esta ahora en Sudamérica, en una misión de ultra peligro" Dijo Ron con cara seria, Hermione quedo boquiabierta y con cara de asustada a lo que el solo rió y continuo "Estoy Bromeando, esta bien, si está en Sudamérica ahora pero solo arreglando algunas cosas, nada de peligro."

Hermione suspiro aliviada y nuevamente sonrió "En verdad que me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, y dime, cuanto tiempo piensas estar por aquí. ¿Una, dos semanas?"

"En realidad... todo el año" Dijo Ron observando la sorprendida cara de Hermione, después continuo, levantando los brazos y señalándose a el mismo "Estas viendo al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras".

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta mirándolo incrédula "¿Estas bromeando de nuevo verdad?".

"Noup, es en serio ¡¿es genial no?! Estaremos juntos"

Hermione puso cara confundida "¿Qué quieres decir con... juntos?"

Ron titubeo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y dijo "Ah bueno... ya sabes... juntos aquí en Hogwarts como en los viejos tiempos. Tú sabes, hablando amistosamente por supuesto".

Hermione rió y después tratando de sonar casual dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro "¡Claro!... qué mas ¡Amigo!"

Hubo un incomodo silencio después, en el cual los dos miraban al piso, por lo que Ron intento rápidamente romperlo "Extrañe este lugar, me trae muchos recuerdos" Al oír esta ultima palabra Hermione dio un corto suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gran comedor, mientras Ron continuaba distraídamente, observando aquella vieja antesala "¿A ti no?" Volteo a donde estaba Hermione y se dio cuenta que estaba como a dos metros ya separada de el, por lo que rápidamente fue tras ella "¡Hey Hermione! ¡Qué te pasa!"

"Nada me pasa Ron, es solo que..." Ron no la dejo terminar dio una larga zancada y se detuvo frente a ella haciendo que Hermione parara "Nos vamos a perder del banquete, eso es todo"

"Oh... Bien... Podías haber dicho eso. Bueno entonces, vámonos"

Caminaron en silencio unos segundos y después abrieron una puerta, entrando por la parte de atrás del gran comedor, cerca de la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore los miro se puso de pie y hablo.

"Bien, ahora que todos a los que esperábamos están aquí..." Dijo mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban un poco avengorzados, y tomaron asiento los dos en el extremo derecho de la mesa "Quiero presentarles a los nuevos maestros que tendremos este año. Uno de ellos es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Ronald Weasley." Ron se puso de pie sonriendo a los estudiantes, toda la audiencia observo incrédula, y pronto comenzaron a murmurar.

"Hey, es el Auror" dijo Brown sonriendo a su amigo.

"Si el hermano de Fred Y George Weasley." comento después Romans.

En la mesa de Huffelpuf otro chico comento "El peleó en contra de Ya-saben-quien. Su nombre esta en la placa de la antesala"

Y una chica de Revenclaw dijo "Wow pues esta... MUY lindo" y comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente seguida por el resto de los estudiantes.

Aprovechando Hermione que toda la atención estaba en Ron, y que este también estaba distraído giro la cabeza hacia con Ginny, quien estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo claramente no sorprendida, Ginny noto que Hermione la observaba y le reclamaba con gestos por no haberle dicho que Ron estaría ahí, a lo que Ginny le respondió poniendo cara de fingida sorpresa y después rió, Hermione solo torció los ojos y continuo aplaudiéndole a su amigo. Los aplausos terminaron y Ron nuevamente tomo asiento, Dumbledore que seguía de pie continuo sonriendo.

"Tenemos otra leyenda aquí, ella al igual que Ronald Weasley estará aquí por este año. Les presento entonces a la maestra de encantamientos: Hermione Granger."

Nuevamente los estudiantes miraron sorprendidos mientras Hermione estaba parada y sonriendo, empezaron con los murmuros de nuevo.

El chico de Huffelpuf nuevamente hablo "¡Su nombre también esta en la placa!"

En la mesa de Gryffindor Romans estaba sonriendo y dijo a sus compañeros mientras tomaba del hombro a su amigo Brown "En realidad ella es muy bella, y ya nos dio una detención." Nuevamente los estudiantes comenzaron aplaudir emocionados.

Hermione agradecía los aplausos y de repente vio a lo lejos al Ministro de magia aplaudiendo también con William a su lado sonriendo orgulloso, mandándole besos con la mano, Hermione se sonrojo ante esto y en lo primero que pensó, fue en la posibilidad de que Ron estuviera viéndolo por lo que, rápidamente giro la cabeza hacia donde él estaba sentado, para su sorpresa lo encontró observándola a ella y sonriendo tiernamente, este al verse descubierto bajo rápidamente la mirada a los estudiantes. Los aplausos terminaron y Hermione volvió a su asiento. Dumbledore continúo.

"Bueno por el momento eso es todo así que... ¡Al ataque y a comer!".

La comida apareció en las mesas, y hambrientos todos comenzaron a comer.

Momentos mas tarde, Hermione entro en su habitación, con miles de cosas pasando por su mente, entre ellas, el rencuentro con aquel viejo amigo. Algo raro, pues desde el momento en el que salió del gran comedor, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cada palabra que se habían dicho el uno al otro.

Repentinamente algo llamo su atención, era un pergamino, extrañada se agacho y lo tomo había una nota escrita con letras de revista recortadas y pegadas, la leyó lentamente y en voz baja:

_BiEnVeNiDa OtRa VEZ HeRmIoNe:_

_EsTa Vez SeRe CuIdAdOs CoNtIgO..._

Quedo un poco confundida al terminar de leerlo, sin embargo sonrió y torció los ojos diciendo en voz baja "Espero que hables en serio Ron"

"_¡¡Hermione, Ron por aquí!!" Escucho la vos de Harry que le gritaba desde lejos, Ron iba corriendo tras ella pero de repente tropezó._

"_¡Hermione, sigue corriendo!" Ron le grito desesperado, Hermione no podía dejarlo ahí era muy peligroso, regreso de nuevo por las mazmorras ayudándolo a ponerse de pie cuando escucharon otra voz "¡Crucio!" con todas sus fuerzas Ron rápidamente salto para proteger a Hermione, el hechizo lo golpeo a él, callo al piso gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, ella solo lloraba desesperadamente, con coraje tomo su varita y de repente..._

Despertó.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se puso de pie sabia que era inútil intentar dormir de nuevo después del sueño en donde recordaba como Ron había aceptado la maldición Cruciatus en su lugar. Camino hacia su escritorio y bebió un sorbo de agua del vaso que había ahí, al dejarlo en el escritorio observo nuevamente el diario del profeta con la foto de Harry y Ron, irritada la tomo y la hizo bola tirándola después al basurero y susurrando para ella misma en tono sarcástico "Me alegra que volvieras Ron."

De repente se escucho un ruido afueraque la hizo brincar del susto, por lo que rápidamente tomo su varita que estaba en el escritorio. Seguía escuchando algo de ruido afuera y decidió salir a ver que era y tener la ventaja de ser el elemento sorpresa. Lentamente se acerco a la puerta e intentando no hacer ruido giro la perilla. Sigilosamente asomo la cabeza y un escalofrió viajo por su espina dorsal al verse parada tras una sombra. Sin pensar en otra cosa tomo su varita, apunto a sus espaldas y con voz firme dijo "Será mejor que no te muevas o juro que te voy a..."

No había acabado de decirlo cuando la sombra ágilmente le quito su varita haciéndola retroceder mientras este decía "O tu que... Hermione"


	6. Larga Noche

**CAPITULO 6... LARGA NOCHE**

* * *

"O tu qué, Hermione?"

Hermione estaba completamente paralizada, había librado tantos peligros tantas veces, sin embargo ahora su mente estaba en blanco, ¿como era posible que en una fracción de segundo le hubiera sido arrebatada su varita? ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? sólo sus piernas le respondieron y empezaron a retroceder lentamente hasta donde se encontraba una ventana, por la cual entraban algunos rayos de luna. La voz habló de nuevo.

"No hay necesidad de amenazas aquí..." dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella "¿Realmente crees que yo te haría daño?" La luz llego por fin a su rostro y ahí estaba él, de pie, luego le sonrió devolviéndole su varita. Hermione intentando recobrar la calma, lo observo cuidadosamente.

"¿Harry?" Dijo con un gesto y tono incrédulo "¿Eres tu?"

"¡¿Quién mas podría ser?!" dijo sonriendo y abalanzándose sobre ella en un gran abrazo, ella le respondió el gesto con la misma alegría, habían pasado 5 años desde el ultimo abrazo que se dieron

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte, Harry!" Dijo mientras se tomaba la libertad de examinar de cerca de su amigo "¿que es eso?"

"Bueno, es lo que la gente usualmente llama, vello facial." le dijo sonriendo y tocando con su mano la negra barba que nacía desde las patillas y se cerraba por debajo de su boca "Suelo dejarla crecer algunas veces, cuando estoy cansado de que me reconozcan en todos lados." Con mucha alegría se dieron un rápido abrazo de nuevo.

Harry llevaba el cabello como siempre, negro y despeinado, la barba le daba un toque misterioso pero interesante, llevaba puesto unos Jeans negros y una camisa negra también, con flechas grises que venían desde los hombros hacia el pecho, y un saco oscuro.

"_Cómo pude alejarme de el tanto tiempo... es lo mas cercano que he tenido a un hermano" _Pensaba ella, quien aun no asimilaba que el estuviera ahí parado frente a ella.

"Hey, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?" Momentáneamente irrumpió la voz de Ron en el pasillo, estaba despeinado y con sus azules ojos adormilados, les apuntaba a ambos con su varita en la oscuridad "¡Lumus!" La luz ahora le permitió ver a los dos intrusos que habían interrumpido su sueño "Ah, son ustedes" Se dirigió a Harry y le dijo "Que hay, llegas tarde sabes. " y después dijo a Hermione provocándola en todo bromista "Que linda pijama, Hermione" a lo que esta inevitablemente se sonrojó.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya jamás estaríamos juntos de nuevo." Dijo Harry dando un profundo suspiro

"Cierto. Esto realmente merece un... ¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO!" Dijo Ron jugueteando, olvidando que hace unos momentos estaba profundamente dormido. Los dos Jóvenes divertidos se acercaron a Hermione riendo y abrazándola, esta primero se limito a torcer los ojos, pero no aguanto mas y después olvidando la hora que era rió abiertamente junto con ellos.

"¡DISCULPEN USTEDES!" se escucho decir repentinamente a la Profesora McGonagal, que los observaba con gesto de desaprobación "No sabía que hoy hubiera una pijamada."

"¡Profesora McGonagal! Discúlpenos, no deberíamos estar aquí a estas horas, es solo que..." Antes de que Hermione terminara McGonagal le respondió.

"Esta bien Profesora Granger, en realidad ahora ustedes pueden estar a estas horas fuera de sus dormitorios, ya no son estudiantes, no hay problema. Simplemente no sean tan Ruidosos..." Dijo, dando después un bostezo dirigió su siguiente comentario a Harry "Finalmente llegó Profesor Potter, ¿Sabe? Es muy tarde para asignarle su habitación esta noche, los elfos deben ya estar dormidos, así que por hoy quédese en la habitación del Profesor Weasley. Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir, así que si me lo permiten, Buenas noches" Dijo, después giro nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, aluzandose el camino con un candelabro.

"Así que ¿Profesor Potter?" Dijo Hermione inexpresiva.

"Bueno, Profesor, entrenador. Lo que importa aquí es que hablamos de Quiditch."

"Así que tu también estarás aquí todo el año" Dijo mientras los dos chicos sonreían "Que gran coincidencia" comentó después alzando una ceja, como esperando a que ellos respondieran algo a este comentario, al ver que estos dos solo seguían sonriendo, suspiró y dijo " Saben, creo que han sido demasiadas sorpresas por hoy por lo que necesito, y supongo que ustedes también, ir directo a la cama, nos veremos mañana" caminó después hacia su habitación y cuando estaba parada en el marco de la puerta le dijo al pelirrojo en tono burlón "Por cierto Ron, supongo que también debes tener una linda pijama debajo de esa bata de noche..."

"¿De que estas hablando? Duermo desnudo." Le respondió este con cara inocente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, y rápidamente cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Momentos después los dos Aurores se vieron frente un dormitorio, en la puerta se podía ver grabado con letras plateadas _Profesor Ronald Weasley._

"Cinzia Scafetta!!" Dijo Ron, la puerta se abrió y los dos entraron tranquilamente dentro de la habitación. Harry colocó en una esquina del cuarto su baúl, lo abrió y claramente buscaba algo, mientras Ron se dirigió a un pequeño bar que estaba junto a su escritorio y tomo dos cervezas de mantequilla, fue a donde Harry y le dejo una en la mesa que estaba junto a el, después de unos segundos Harry al fin se enderezo y le arrojo a Ron un bulto

"Hey, te traje esto de Sudamérica" Dijo mientras abría su cerveza de mantequilla y le daba un sorbo, Ron extendió con las dos manos el bulto, descubriéndose una camisa de manta similar a la que Harry vestía, color amarilla ocre, con bordados rojos. Ron la observo con cara extrañada y Harry añadió "Las hacen los indígenas del mundo mágico de allá... pedí que te la hicieran con los colores de Gryffindor, pero hay un hechizo con el cual puedes cambiar el color y ponerlo como tu quieras"

"Umm Gracias... esta... genial" Dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y sentándose después en su cama frente a Harry, que se había sentado en un sofá.

"Así que mientras nosotros éramos 5 durmiendo en un mismo dormitorio, los maestros tenían estas increíbles Suites." Dijo Harry examinando lentamente la habitación con la mirada.

"Si, se puede decir. La mejor parte es: ¡Que ahora nos toca a nosotros disfrutarlas!"

"Por cierto Ron, ¿era una broma eso de que estas desnudo verdad? Porque si no puedo dormir en el baño."

"No te preocupes, Harry, solo fue un chiste con objetivos de sonrojo."

Harry sonrió por el comentario de su amigo y después con cara curiosa dijo "Bueno ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo el gran re-encuentro?"

"Fue grandioso" Dijo Ron con cara soñadora "¿Acaso no la viste? Sigue tan hermosa como siempre... sus ojos... su sonrisa..." Y después con cara seria continuo "Harry, no quiero arruinarlo esta ves, no quiero perder la oportunidad..."

"¡Pues no lo hagas, Ron! ¿Sabes? En realidad yo creo que la impresionaste hoy, ya sabes a lo que me refiero..." Dijo añadiendo después con un tono medio burlón "Con toda esa ropa muggle que estas vistiendo, en realidad te ves sofisticado y elegante..."

"¡Cierra la Boca!... En realidad es muy cómoda" Dijo intentando excusarse y sin poder evitarlo añadió con cara de emoción "Además, creo que tienes razón, puedo decir que estaba impresionada" se acomodó nuevamente en su cama y se cobijó, Harry también extendió una colcha en el sofá y mientras su amigo preparaba su cama improvisada Ron le habló de nuevo. "Harry, ¿crees que aceptará ayudarnos? la he sentido extraña toda la noche"

"No lo se. Han pasado 5 años, no te puedo decir que estoy seguro de lo que pasa por su mente, pero espero que lo haga porque honestamente, somos algo lentos descifrando pistas." Dijo sonriendo. Ron solo rió ante el comentario.

"Por cierto Harry, hoy no vienes con ropa muggle..." dijo arqueando las cejas "¿Pensabas impresionar a alguna bruja?"

"Ahora es tu turno de cerrar la boca..." Dijo Harry con un tono de falsa indignación y añadió "¿Sabes que? Me muero de hambre..." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría "Creo que me voy a escabullir a la cocina ¿vienes?"

"En realidad necesito dormir... Pero si quieres compañía..."

"No, Ron, esta bien. Debes estar realmente cansado para rechazar comer. Buenas noches." Dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo distraído y aun pensando en la bruja que Ron había mencionado hace unos momentos. El tenia razón, Harry había vestido a la usanza del mundo mágico, porque quería que ella lo viera y sintiera algo en común con el, "_Una táctica tonta"_ pensó restandole importancia.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido que venia de la biblioteca que estaba a unos pasos de el, sonaban como libros que habían caído. Sobresaltado Harry tomo su varita con firmeza y lentamente caminó hacia dentro de la habitación. Iba cautelosamente caminando entre los estantes de libros, pensó en Hermione, a quien unos momentos antes había hecho sentir aquella bien conocida sensación en el estomago, se aclaró la garganta de una manera audible, quería que quien estuviera ahí, supiera que no estaba solo, después de todo Harry no podía llegar lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, estaba en Hogwarts y sabia que podía ser cualquier profesor o incluso alguna pareja de estudiantes que buscando un oscuro sitio había decidido ir a la biblioteca. Pero, ¿porqué entonces Harry se sentía tan nervioso? Una voz se escuchó tan de repente que Harry no pudo evitar saltar del susto, más cuando reconoció la voz.

"¡No se preocupe señor Filch! Soy solo yo... Ginny" Dijo esta con voz relajada y sonriendo mientras salía de entre los estantes. De repente su cara se transformo a un gesto de inocultada sorpresa "Ha-H-Harry" y entendió a su amiga Hermione, quien momentos antes había sentido lo mismo al ver a Ron ahí en Hogwarts.

"Eh-hem...Ginny..." Dijo el con voz algo temblorosa, dándose cuenta perfectamente porque se sentía tan nervioso. Inconscientemente sabia que se la podía topar en cualquier momento.


	7. Encuentro y Evasión

**CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTRO Y EVASIóN**

* * *

"Eh-Hem... Ginny"

"Hey... Tu t-también viniste. Es genial." Dijo ella tratando de poner firmeza a la voz, Harry reaccionó en ese momento y fue hacia ella para darle un abrazo como lo había hecho con su otra amiga momentos antes, pero cuando se acercaban, los dos estaban tan nerviosos que no sabían hacia que lado poner su cabeza, finalmente ambos encontraron su lugar y se dieron un abrazo bastante rápido, hubo un silencio algo incomodo que Ginny intento romper diciendo "¿Y que? ¿Estabas haciendo rondas para revisar como esta todo por aquí?"

"Oh, bueno... en realidad estaba escabulléndome a las cocinas." Dijo Harry sintiéndose repentinamente un poco avergonzado, era el gran Harry Potter y en lugar de estar haciendo algo grandioso que pudiera impresionarla... se estaba escabullendo a las cocinas... "Y pues de repente escuché todo ese ruido..."

"Esa era yo..." Dijo sonriendo "Estaba buscando algo y de repente, todo se vino abajo, y se hizo un gran desastre." Dijo esta haciendo toda clase de ademanes, no podía evitarlo, era toda una Weasley. Al escuchar esto Harry hizo con la mano un ademán con el que daba a entender que si necesitaba ayuda el lo haría, a lo que esta rápidamente dijo "No, no te preocupes... ya lo arreglo"

"Así que... trabajando horas extra?" Dijo Harry sintiéndose bastante tenso, _"¡¡Porqué demonios no puedo actuar con ella tan casual como estando con Hermione!!"_ Pensaba mientras Ginny le respondía.

"No. Solo necesitaba algo para mi clase de mañana, con todo eso del banquete, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes. Y ¿así que ibas para las cocinas?"

"Oh, si, cierto... Umm ¿quieres venir? Oh, por supuesto que no, acabas de decirme que tienes cosas que hacer." Dijo sonriendo algo atolondrado, a lo que Ginny solamente rió "De hecho, ya ni siquiera tengo hambre. Bueno, Gin, Supongo que nos vemos mañana." Le sonrió una ves mas, dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

Ginny solo se quedó ahí parada, viéndolo marcharse, cuando desapareció de su vista, sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera que despertar de un trance, suspiro, y se dio un leve golpe en la frente.. "¡¡Demonios!!"

Harry por su parte, iba bastante inconforme por su actuación ante ella, pero muy satisfecho por haberla visto _"Después de todo, con esa intención salí de la habitación."_ pensó mientras sonreía hacia sus adentros.

-

A la mañana siguiente Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con dirección al Gran Comedor, se sentía extraña y no había dormido bien, toda la noche había estado dándole vueltas al hecho de que Harry y Ron estarían ahí todo el año, por alguna razón se despertó sin ganas de verlos, no quería llegar al posible momento en el que los dos chicos se pusieran a recordar las batallas que habían peleado juntos. No estaba lista aún para eso. Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, escuchó varias voces, entre ellas las de sus 2 amigos, por lo que se detuvo y solo asomó la cabeza. Ahí estaban los dos, rodeados por unos quince estudiantes que los escuchaban maravillados.

"¡¡SI!! Y entonces iba volando en mi escoba, y una maldita piedra salió volando por los aires, y sin darme tiempo de nada... ¡¡ZAZ!!" Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo varios ademanes y sobresaltando a todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí. "La roca golpeó mi escoba, haciéndome resbalar de ella y después... diles tu Harry." dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

"Después Ron, increíblemente saltó nuevamente a su escoba y como el buen guardián que era, cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, hizo una movida genial, golpeó la piedra de nuevo e hizo que fuera nuevamente directo hacia el Troll que la había lanzado y que inmediatamente cayo al piso!... Esa estuvo genial amigo..."

"¡Wow! ustedes dos son increíbles, no puedo creer que vallan a darnos clases." Dijo un joven de Hufflepuff que estaba ahí y que miraba a Harry como no dando crédito a que aquel personaje del que tantas veces había escuchado, estuviera sentado frente a el. "¿Es cierto que una ves estuvieron en el bosque prohibido entre cientos de arañas, cuando solamente tenían 12 años?" Harry y Ron solo sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

"Esa ves fue terrorífico..."

Hermione los observaba desde la puerta, torció los ojos y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al Gran Comedor _"Ya empezaron. ¡Cuántas historias tan divertidas! ¿Cómo pueden verlo así? ¿no se dan cuenta de todo el peligro que pasamos?" _Caminaba muy de prisa, pensando miles de cosas "_Lo único que tengo que hacer, es escabullirme y no hablarles lo mas que pueda, fácil, de cualquier forma conozco todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts, puedo desayunar, comer y cenar todos los días en las cocinas" _Llego a donde había un cuadro muy grande, observó después de izquierda a derecha para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, y con mucho cuidado abrió el cuadro como si se tratara de una puerta, rápidamente se impulsó hacia dentro, mas al hacer esto se estrello contra alguien y un montón de fruta salió volando hasta caer al suelo, Hermione rápidamente empezó a recogerla "¡Lo siento! perdón" y volteó para entregársela a su dueño "No me fijé... ¡William! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí!?"

Ahí estaba William, sonriéndole y mirándola con gesto enamorado, tomó la fruta que Hermione había recogido y dijo, con un tono travieso "Me escape del trabajo para venir a verte, mi cielo"

Hermione miró extrañada el cuadro por el cual William había salido y ella pensaba entrar "Pero, ¿cómo es que sabes...?" Dijo señalando el pasadizo secreto.

"¡Hey! Yo también fui un estudiante, ¿sabes? ¡Y uno muy vivaz!"

Hermione le sonrío, después de todo no desayunaría sola, tomó una de las frutas de William y le dijo, después de darle una gran mordida "Pues me alegra mucho que vinieras..."

-

Una Hora después Hermione se dirigía a su salón de clases, nerviosa, pues estaba a punto de confrontarse a 30 jóvenes del 6º año, y molesta porque: ¿Cómo era posible que a Hermione Granger le pasara eso?, ella siempre tenia todo bajo control y de repente llegan ellos dos rompiendo toda la estructura que había intentado construir en los últimos 5 años. Eso era lo que la tenia tan molesta. Entró al salón y fue directamente a su escritorio. "Todos por favor, tomen asiento y cállense"

Todos muy emocionados tomaron asiento, después de todo su primera clase la tendrían con otra de las leyendas del mundo mágico, la tan mencionada en todos los pasillos Profesora Granger, seguramente ella tendría que contar las mismas geniales historias que sus dos amigos contaban, por lo que un joven emocionado de Revenclaw preguntó ansioso "¡Profesora! ¿Es cierto que usted peleó sola en contra de una pareja de mortífagos?"

Hermione bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tomó un suspiro y levantando nuevamente la cabeza le dijo "Por favor, jamás me pregunten nada sobre lo que han escuchado, vinieron aquí para aprender encantamientos, esto no es Historia de la Magia" todos se callaron, la puerta del salón se abrió rompiendo el tenso silencio que se vivía ahí dentro, dejando entrar a Brown y Romans con cara de felicidad, Hermione los miro severamente y les dijo "Llegan tarde"

"Lo sabemos profesora." Dijo Paul Brown con gesto de despreocupación

"Solo diga cuándo, en dónde y la hora. Ahí estaremos" Dijo James Romans guiñándole un ojo.

"El viernes esta bien para mi. ¿En dónde estaban?" Dijo sin sonreír, Brown la miró extrañado antes de responder.

"Estábamos en las cocinas"

Romans que era un poco mas distraído, no había notado que Hermione parecía enojada, por lo que este con su ya bien conocido tono bromista comenzó "Por cierto, nos encontramos con ese _amigo_ suyo, ya sabe, el tipo elegante que habla mucho y la sigue como perro enamorado por donde quiera que va."

Hermione estaba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, cuando todos empezaron a reír y Romans imitaba a William mirando a Hermione.

"¡Basta Romans! 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ahora siéntense antes de que les quite mas..." Los dos chicos desconcertados la miraron y haciendo caras de exagerado susto caminaron rápidamente hacia sus asientos, Hermione tomó su libro y les dijo a sus alumnos "Muy bien, ahora abran su libro en la pagina 425"

"¡Pero eso esta hasta el final del libro!"

"¿Y quien cree que es usted para cuestionar mis ordenes?" Hermione finalmente cayo en la cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando, probablemente si ella estuviera sentada en el lugar de los estudiantes, odiaría ya a esta nueva profesora, por lo que intentó controlarse y cambiando su tono les dijo "Lo siento, les pido disculpas, no pude dormir muy bien anoche, así que no estoy de muy buen humor, por supuesto que no será así siempre. Pagina numero cuatro, léanla y después respondan el cuestionario de la pagina seis."

-

Hermione estaba muy cansada, habían ya terminado todas sus clases, gracias al cielo de buena forma, conforme pasó el día había logrado recuperar el control de la situación, dejándoles ver a los estudiantes a la agradable Profesora Granger que podía ser. Empezaba ya a oscurecer y su estómago le exigía ya de manera audible que le diera de comer, ya que durante la hora de la comida Hermione no se paró en el Gran Comedor, ni fue a las cocinas, sino que se quedo en su habitación preparando su siguiente clase, después de todo, ¿qué había de extraño en eso? Se trataba de Hermione.

Sin poder ignorar mas a su estomago, se dirigió a la sala común de los profesores, en donde había té y unas deliciosas galletas que Willock hacia, entró revisando primero que no hubiera nadie mas, suponía que Ron y Harry a esas horas estarían en el Gran Comedor cenando, por lo que confiadamente caminó hacia la mesita en donde se encontraba el Té, agarró una taza y se comenzó a servir, cuando repentinamente vio algo de reojo, rápidamente volteó hacia el frente en donde aparecían Ron y Harry, sosteniendo en su mano la capa de invisibilidad, y la miraban arqueando una ceja...


	8. Confrontación

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios....**

**CAPUTULO 8: _CONFRONTACION_**

* * *

Hermione rápidamente volteó hacia el frente en donde aparecían Ron y Harry, sosteniendo en su mano la capa de invisibilidad y la miraban arqueando una ceja...

"¿En dónde has estado?" Preguntó Harry haciendo una tierna expresión, como cuando un padre atrapa a sus hijos haciendo alguna travesura.

"¡Te hemos estado buscando todo el día!, no fuiste a desayunar, ni a comer por lo que supusimos que no irías a cenar" Dijo Ron con una enorme cara de desconcierto, ¿Porqué Hermione actuaba de esa manera?

"¿Quieren decir que estuvieron aquí esperando a que llegara para atraparme?" Dijo Hermione, quien comenzaba a hablar con un tono algo molesto. Si algo le molestaba a ella es que alguien actuara con mas astucia que ella.

"¿Porque te estaríamos _atrapando?" _Dijo Harry, después alzando una ceja comentó "No podríamos hacer eso, a menos claro, que te estuvieras escondiendo."

"Hermione, ¿estas tratando de evadirnos?" Dijo Ron,su voz más que enojo denotaba tristeza al igual que sus ojos.

Hermione de repente, no pudo contener mas todo lo que pasaba por su mente, para ella, estos dos habían sobrepasado el límite, la habían atrapado, por lo que respondió defensivamente. "Bueno y qué si me estaba escondiendo" Dijo mientras sus amigos la miraban confusos.

"¿Porqué te esconderías de nosotros?" Harry ahora sonaba mas bien un poco molesto.

"Sabía que serias diferente..." Contesto Ron mirando al piso, después la miró fijamente y dijo como si le reclamara dulcemente "Primero no contestas nuestras cartas, después cuando finalmente pienso, digo, pensamos que estas conmigo, no, con nosotros de nuevo, tu me evades, digo, ¡Nos evades, con un demonio!" Dijo molesto con el mismo.

Hermione hizo como si no hubiera escuchado los errores de Ron al hablar "Escuchen, a diferencia de ustedes, lo que paso hace 5 años en las mazmorras, me ha sido muy difícil de superar, no puedo ir como ustedes contándole historias a la gente sobre lo que paso ahí abajo. ¡Por favor maduren! Yo ya maduré."

"¿Y tú crees que para nosotros no ha sido difícil?" Dijo Harry indignado "Pero a diferencia de ti, nosotros 'si' lo superamos, Hermione. "

"¡Si! Y por favor, ¿Le llamas a eso madurar?" Contesto Ron, esta ves su ya bien conocido temperamento estaba saliendo a flote " Perdóname, pero lo único que veo que estas haciendo es una buena imitación de McGonagal."

Ante este comentario Hermione inhalo rápidamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ron la llamo 'Intento de McGonagal', ahora si estaba molesta. "¿Sabes? Esa es una de las razones por las que me alejé de ti... Que eres un imbécil de lo mas insensible."

Por ese segundo la conversación se torno solo de ellos dos, Ron muy molesto la miró y contestó después como si en realidad no le hubiera importado la ofensa que ella le acababa de decir.. "¿Oh en serio? Y dime cuál es la otra."

"¡Solo imagínala!" Dijo Hermione mirando a ambos como si fueran tontos. "Cómo hubiera podido superar la guerra, estando al lado de dos malditos buscadores de problemas. Van por ahí, ¡Contoneándose con complejo de Héroes!" dijo tomando ahora un tono sarcástico "Creyendo que en realidad es toda una aventura para contar, el convertirse en asesinos... Cómo podría superar todo el peligro por el que pasamos, cuando el peligro los sigue a ustedes..." Después siguió bajando la voz mientras ellos miraban al piso sin poder dar crédito a lo que ella decía "¿Saben? Ya ni siquiera tenía pesadillas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, adivinen qué... Las pesadillas volvieron."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Hermione." La voz de Ron sonaba como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aliento.

"¿Realmente no tienen miedo? No han pensado que quizás él siga ahí afuera esperando por el momento perfecto y nosotros aquí sin saberlo. ¿No entienden que si el sigue vivo y se recupera irá tras nosotros otra ves?"

"Hermione, él esta muerto, se acabó, tu lo sabes, estamos seguros de eso." Dijo Harry intentando calmar sus miedos

"¿Realmente estamos? No podemos asegurarlo Harry, eso fue lo que pensaron todos la primera vez y recuerda todo lo que vino después."

"¿Estas ahí, amorcito?" Se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta, Hermione sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies. La voz habló de nuevo mientras Ron levantaba la cabeza con cara de confusión "Esta abierto, voy a entrar." La puerta se abrió un poco más y la cabeza de William se asomó escudriñando la habitación mientras Ron lo miraba molesto al verse interrumpido a la mitad de su confrontación.

"¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?"

"Umm... solo buscaba a..." Dijo William señalando a Hermione con expresión de disculpa "... Cielito por fin te encontré" agregó cuando Hermioné giró para mirarlo mientras la piel de su rostro tomaba un color que asemejaba al del cabello de Ron, quién a su ves miraba a Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ¿Acaso él tenia algo que ver con Hermione? ¡Con 'su' Hermione! Y ella dejaba que le llamara '_cielito'_. Harry miraba a Ron atento, sabía lo que todo esto podía significar para él, rápidamente se acomodó un gorro que llevaba de tal manera que no se viera su cicatriz, este no era un buen momento para que nadie lo reconociera.

William camino dentro de la habitación y cortésmente tomó a Hermione del hombro diciendo después "Buenas noches, soy William Griney, del Ministerio de Magia Departamento de finanzas, y novio de Hermione." mientras hablaba en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Hermione sentía que su cara ardía en llamas en tanto que Ron la fulminaba con la mirada.

El pelirrojo miro a William "Yo soy Ronald Weasley, Profesor de Defen..."

Hermione no lo dejó terminar, giró hacia con William y en tono cortante le dijo "William, en realidad estábamos en la mitad de algo aquí. ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento..."

"Oh no te preocupes corazón mío, solo venía a saludarte, de hecho tengo que irme" Dijo caminando otra ves hacia la puerta seguido por Hermione, al llegar al marco le dijo a los otros dos "Nos vemos después..." Miro a Hermione después y dulcemente le dijo "¿No me darás un beso?"

Hermione suspiro "Claro." Al escuchar esto Ron dio un rápido respiro y observo a Harry, eso era demasiado. Sin embargo Hermione tan solo se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, le era imposible la idea de besarlo en los labios con Ron en frente. Cerró la puerta tras William y después caminó hacia la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los maestros, miró a sus amigos y les dijo "¡No se atrevan a decir una sola palabra!" Después giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras, dejándolos a ellos solos en la sala común.

"Departamento de Finanzas, ese si que debe ser listo, Ron" Dijo Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente con su amigo.

"Hey, esto no es un concurso, sabes. " Dijo Ron con fingida indignación, en realidad no sabia que pensar, el se había presentado como su novio, sin embargo a Hermione no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Sea como sea eran novios, y eso le provocaba una ligera decepción.

-

Durante los días siguientes Hermione no quería ni verlos y ellos, temerosos de otra confrontación, habían preferido no procurarla cada vez se topaban en el Gran Comedor acompañada de Ginny, por todo esto Harry no había tenido tampoco mucha oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con la pelirroja, a quien solo miraba desde lejos y sonreía.

Ginny le respondía con otra brillante sonrisa y continuaba caminando al lado de Hermione, sentándose las dos por su lado. Ron por su parte no sabía si ya era hora de romper el silencio y tratar de hacer las paces, obviamente al final terminaba yéndose por lo mas fácil, como los hombres suelen hacer algunas veces, y prefería fingir que estaba algo molesto porque Hermione le llamo Imbécil y además Insensible. La semana había pasado muy rápido, a veces el tiempo suele irse de esta manera cuando hay que arreglar algún asunto pendiente, lo cual sirve siempre como buena excusa para posponerlo.

Una noche Hermione entro como siempre al Gran Comedor al lado de Ginny, ambas se sentaron en el extremo opuesto de donde estaban sentados Ron y Harry, y comenzaron a conversar y a servirse en sus platos. Del otro extremo de la mesa, Ron las miraba con recelo, ya no podía seguir así.

"Demonios, Harry esto no es nada bueno, tenemos aquí ya casi dos semanas..." Harry lo miro sonriendo, a lo que Ron rápidamente se excusó y dijo "se suponía que para hoy ya debería estar ayudándonos con el asunto de Dumbledore."

"Bueno Dumbledore no tiene prisa, no ha pasado nada en realidad, no le han mandado mas cartas, no ha habido ninguna especie de ataque..."

"Sea como sea Harry, la necesitamos y ni siquiera le hemos mencionado nada, ni siquiera le hablamos ¡Nos odia! Oh no Harry... ¿Crees que nos odia?" Dijo Ron mostrando una cara de enorme preocupación.

"¡Claro que no! No nos odia, Ron, hemos pasado por mucho juntos solo necesitamos planear algo y dejar de pensar que ella se nos acercara primero para resolver las cosas." Dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca" Quizás, si actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado, ya sabes, después de todo a ella nunca le han gustado los problemas."

Un brillo de alegría apareció en el rostro de Ron "No esperemos mas, vamos." Se puso de pie seguido por Harry y llegaron hasta el extremo de la mesa en donde estaban Hermione y Ginny, Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo tratando de sonar muy casual "Hermione, ¿podrías pasarme la sal?" Ante este comentario Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reír, Hermione torció los ojos intentando ocultar la ligera sonrisa que esto le había provocado.

Harry miró a Ron con gesto de 'buen intento' y después dirigiéndose a ella dijo "Por favor 'Mione', Olvidemos todo esto, no podemos estar así todo un año."

Ron se recargó en la mesa y la miró de frente haciendo cara de niño angustiado "Si, por favor, no nos odies, por favorcito..." Esta ves Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reír.

"No los odio. Realmente creo que la noche pasada dije mas de lo que debía."

"¡Disculpas aceptadas!" Dijo Ron, haciendo que Harry y Ginny lo miraran con un gesto de que se callara, Hermione estaba ya a punto de reclamar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ron inteligentemente se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Harry y Ginny sonrieran sorprendidos y que Hermione olvidara lo que estaba a punto de decir, después el continuó "En realidad nosotros no buscamos problemas, Hermione." Pero repentinamente un estruendoso ruido irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, por alguna parte de el techo comenzaron a caer tarántulas del tamaño de manzanas, y serpientes rojas, que aterrizaban justo en las mesas. "Como te decía... Usualmente los problemas nos encuentran." Hermione lo miró asustada, y Ron rápidamente tomó su mano ayudándola a salir de la mesa

El gran Comedor estaba en desastre...

* * *


	9. Poderes de Convencimiento

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: _PODERES DE CONVENCIMIENTO_**

* * *

El Gran Comedor, estaba en desastre...

Sin importar nada más Harry tomo a Ginny también, ayudándola a salir de la mesa, todos gritaban y brincaban asustados, por lo que intercambiando una mirada con Dumbledor, el auror acordó que era tiempo de poner orden.

"Todos los maestros lleven a los estudiantes a su sala común" Dijo Dumbledore mirando a sus profesores, que estaban alarmados sin saber que hacer. "¡Rápido, todos fuera!"

"Profesor, usted también necesita salir" Dijo Harry a Dumbledore quien lo miró algo contrariado, asintiendo después con la cabeza "Por favor, lleve a Ginny con usted..." Ginny lo miró sorprendida, y después sin poner objeción caminó junto a Dumbledore y salieron los dos por la puerta de los maestros. Harry miró a sus otros dos amigos, Hermione miraba a todos salir y no sabía si ella también quería hacerlo. Harry dijo "Hermione, encárgate de las arañas, Ron, tu y yo, las serpientes."

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Hermione sacó su varita y comenzó a tirar Hechizos "¡Aragnesco!" Haciendo que las arañas se congelaran convirtiéndose después en polvo.

Por un momento en el Gran Comedor solo se escuchaban los hechizos lanzados por el famoso trío. ¡_Aragnesco! ¡Evanesco Serpentoria! _ hasta que por fin no quedaba ni un solo intruso. Harry suspiró y después le dijo a Ron "Bueno, no fue que digamos un gran ataque." Ron miró a su alrededor mientras asentía.

"Muy bien, díganme qué esta pasando aquí." Dijo Hermione mirándolos a los dos de una manera fulminante.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Inmediatamente Ron le contestó fingiendo que no tenía sentido lo que decía.

"¿Acaso creen que soy estúpida? Solamente esperaba que sucediera algo como esto para confirmarlo" Y hablando después sarcásticamente dijo "¡Si claro! ¡Que gran coincidencia! de repente a los dos Aurores Extraordinarios, se les ocurrió tomar un receso y aparecerse en Hogwarts para dar clases..." Mientras ella hablaba Ron y Harry se miraban entre ellos y después al suelo "... así que díganme ahora, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad están haciendo aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué es exactamente lo que YO hago aquí?"

La voz de Snape irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, justo antes de que Ron o Harry pudieran responderle. "El señor Director quiere verlos a los 3." Después repasó con la mirada todo el gran comedor diciendo "Valla, tengo que admitir que no esperaba que terminaran tan rápido. Por supuesto, ustedes dos no hubieran podido solos, así que gracias Profesora Granger. Bueno, no lo hagan esperar" Los tres obedecieron y salieron del Gran Comedor, Hermione iba al frente y cuando los dos chicos pasaron junto a Snape, este solo se limito a guiñarles un ojo, a lo que Ron y Harry respondieron mirándolo extrañados, pero sonriendo ligeramente. Después de todo parecía que Snape estaba de su lado esta ves.

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la gárgola de piedra, cuando repentinamente Hermione se detuvo, haciendo que los dos jóvenes que la seguían chocaran en sus espaldas, después la chica firmemente les dijo "Bien, me rehúso a seguir caminando hasta que me digan qué sucede"

Ron miró al techo y después algo exasperado le contestó tomándola por sorpresa, ya que ella suponía que tendría que valerse de mas argumentos para que le dijeran la verdad "¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues bien: SI, vinimos aquí porque Dumbledore necesita nuestra ayuda."

Hermione los miró frunciendo el entrecejo "¿De que están hablando?" Dijo, mientras Harry sacaba algo de su saco.

"Algo ha estado sucediendo aquí desde finales del año pasado. Al principio se pensó que era simplemente vandalismo estudiantil o algo así, pero después Dumbledore recibió esto." Dijo el Auror tomando después el pergamino que había sacado de su saco y dándoselo a Hermione. Esta lo abrió y lo miro.

AlBuS DuMbLeDoRe... Tu HoRa Ha LlEgAdO

Hermione, suspiró y los miro con calma "Esto no significa nada, puede seguir siendo vandalismo estudiantil, alguien que esta bromeando." No quería aceptar que estaba algo asustada, tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, parecía que era como lo había pensado, ellos dos habían llegado ahí para vivir mas peligro, y aunque en realidad fueran a hacer que ese peligro desapareciera, Hermione no podía sacarse de la mente su propia definición de la situación.

"Por favor, realmente crees que algún estudiante se atrevería a jugar así con Dumbledore?" Dijo Ron mirándola tan directamente que parecía que se quería meter en sus pensamientos "En realidad creemos que es algún lunático, que ya empieza a actuar, no solo está bromeando."

"¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¿Quién querría lastimar a Dumbledore? y lo mas importante, si alguien quisiera lastimarlo, ¿Por qué le enviaría una nota advirtiéndolo?"

"Como dijo Ron, es un lunático. " Dijo Harry "Y respondiendo a lo de 'Quién', creemos que puede ser... un seguidor de Voldemort."

Hermione se estremeció cuando Harry dijo la última cosa que hubiera querido escuchar "Oh no... Por favor dime que todo esto es solo una broma." Harry miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza, a lo que Hermione buscó ahora la cara de Ron y le dijo "Ron, dime que todos ellos están lejos de aqui..." Siempre había sentido con Ron una protección diferente a la que sentía con Harry.

Ron colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y la miro con profundo dolor "Desearía poder hacerlo, Hermione. Créeme que me encantaría, pero no puedo."

Hermione miro al suelo y tras un momento cambió la expresión de miedo que había en su rostro y frunció el entrecejo "Entonces díganme qué hago aquí. ¿Por qué me hicieron venir?" levantó después la cabeza mirándolos firmemente "No puedo creer que no pensaran en mi. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoístas?"

"Hermione, no estamos siendo egoístas. ¡Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda!" Dijo Harry comenzando a desesperarse.

"No, no puedo." Dijo, mientras se perdía en recuerdos, de lo que había sucedido.

"¡Por favor!¡No hagas que me arrodille y te lo pida!" Dijo ron, mirándola profundamente mientras tomaba su mano, Hermione salió rápidamente de sus mas profundos pensamientos.

"¿Pedirme que?" Mirándolo extrañada

"Oh, bueno..." Dijo Ron sonrojándose, ¿Porque cada vez que le decía algo, esto se tomaba a malas interpretaciones? Harry río de manera audible, en realidad eso era lo que faltaba para que el ambiente tan tenso que había se aligerara, Ron continuo "Tu sabes, como arrodillarme para rogar por tu ayuda..." Hermione se golpeo a ella misma mentalmente. ¿Por qué había pensado en otra cosa? Era completamente ilógico, Ron se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía por lo que hablando fuerte como queriendo borrar lo recién ocurrido dijo "Así que anda ¡Ayúdanos!"

Se armó de valor para verlos de nuevo a la cara y luego los miró, esta ves su rostro no era de molestia o de enojo, sino de dolor. "Por favor no me pidan eso. No puedo simplemente pretender que soy fuerte esta vez." Ante su expresión Ron y Harry no pudieron decir nada mas, en cierto modo les dolía que no aceptara ayudarlos, pero les dolía mas verla a ella tan lastimada por todo esto. Se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Dumbledore nos espera" dijo Harry mirando al piso, los tres caminaron en silencio, miles de cosas recorrían sus mentes, momentos mas tardes se encontraban ya en la oficina de Dumbledore, entraron lentamente a su despacho, El los esperaba ya sentado en su gran silla. Dumbledore miro a Hermione con una mirada penetrante al principio, y después bajó la cabeza y apenado habló.

"Hermione, antes que algo sea dicho, quiero que te quede claro, que no quise engañarte para que vinieras."

Hermione bajo la cabeza, no sabía por donde comenzar, se sentía de alguna manera traicionada "Profesor Dumbledore..." Dijo tratando de sonar firme, pero sin poder mirarlo a la cara "... Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que todo esto ha sido para mi. Realmente no se que pensar."

"Profesor, creo que lo mejor para ella será mantenerse alejada de todo esto." Dijo Ron concentrándose en no mirar a Harry, Hermione lo miró y bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba "¡Qué te pasa Ron!" Gritó sin pensar "¡Sabes que la necesitamos! ¡Dumbledore la necesita!" Dijo golpeando la mesa, Hermione se sentía tan confundida.

Ron miró a Harry firmemente, respiraba fuerte y profundamente. "No quiero que ella se lastime mas con todo esto..." Hermione no pudo evitarlo, su corazón palpito fuertemente al escuchar estas palabras. Ahí estaba Ron, confrontando a Harry su amigo de siempre, por defenderla a ella quien no había ni siquiera tenido la decencia de responderle una carta en 5 años.

Harry estaba muy molesto, se preparaba para contestar cuando Dumbledore habló primero "Ron tiene razón Harry. Si ella no cree que es capaz de enfrentar todo esto aún, entonces no quiero que lo haga." Después giró hacia donde estaba Hermione y sin verla a los ojos dijo "Pero Hermione, solo quiero que sepas que jamás habría recurrido a ti por esta ayuda, si no fuera necesaria. Es difícil para mi aceptarlo, pero ¿sabes?" Levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos "Estoy mas débil cada día, soy mas viejo y... a veces también siento miedo."

Hermione no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, ahí estaba, uno de los mas grandes magos de todos los tiempos, aceptando debilidad ante ella. Dumbledore dijo lo que no había dicho en mucho tiempo... tenía miedo... era lógico que así fuera, si estaba mas débil y mas viejo, Pero esto era lo ultimo que Hermione esperaba, la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, nunca imagino que en ese momento recibiera una lección de humildad tan grande, y el darse cuenta de que hasta el tenía miedo, le dio seguridad. Repentinamente se sintió egoísta, El tenia miedo y tenía que enfrentar lo que viniera aunque no lo quisiera, y no porque fuera un Héroe, sino porque podía hacerlo, a pesar de las debilidades que la edad le imponía.

"Sea como sea" Continuó Dumbledore cerrando los ojos, por mas sabio que fuera, seguía siendo humano y no le gustaba aceptar debilidad "Muchas gracias..." Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

La chica levantó la cabeza con firmeza y dijo "No puedo ser tan egoísta. Tengo que superarlo, y como usted me dijo: No quiero seguir haciéndolo sola... Yo... Bien, estoy dentro."

Ninguno pudo ocultar la alegría que sentía. Ron la miró a los ojos un momento para cerciorarse que estuviera segura, Hermione lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, dibujándose en su boca una ligera sonrisa.

Sin importarle nada más a Ron, fue hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Hermione respondió algo extrañada, después rompieron el abrazo y Ron le dijo con un gesto travieso "¿Sabes? Sabía que aun había algo de la antigua Hermione dentro de ti."

Hermione lo miró sorprendida por el comentario, en realidad, le había gustado que se lo dijera, porque algunas veces sentía a esa Hermione ya tan lejana, tan irrecuperable. Y le dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa "Solo estoy haciendo esto porque es de Dumbledore de quien estamos hablando, ¿de acuerdo?" Ron solo la miró sonriendo, con una mirada que le decía 'después de todo, te sigo conociendo Hermione Granger'


	10. Excursión de Sábado

Que onda....Aqui esta ya el capitulo 10 de la historia.. y que les puedo decir... pues este capitulo esta mas largo que los otros... pero tenia que dejarlo en suspenso.. ya saben, para que ustedes lo disfruten más... Cuidense! Gemini Left... ··· 

**CAPITULO 10:** **_EXCURSION DE SÁBADO_**

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo nuevamente en Hogwarts, por lo que las horas pasaban sin sentirse, Hermione después de todo estaba mas calmada de lo que ella pensaba, Algunas veces les preguntaba a Ron y Harry, si no había nada en lo que les ayudara, a lo que ellos le respondían que todo estaba bien, por lo mismo ella daba sus clases tranquilamente y las tardes las pasaba conversando con sus amigos sobre muchas cosas y preparando sus clases. Ron estaba muy contento, Hermione le hablaba de nuevo de una manera tan cercana, no igual que antes, pero en los pocos días que habían pasado, la amistad se estaba recuperando. Harry por su parte, parecía tranquilo, no había habido otro ataque en los últimos días, por lo que podía pasar tiempo con Ginny, la cual siempre terminaba con ataques de risa cuando estaba con el.

Un día Hermione se puso a pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que Ron y Harry no estaban haciendo nada relacionado con el asunto "D", como solían llamarle ellos para que nadie supiera a que se referían, no era extraño que lo estuvieran dejando de lado, después de todo eso hacían siempre con sus deberes, desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts, por lo que rápidamente caminó directo al Gran Comedor, ahí estaban los 2 jóvenes y Ginny comiendo, entre un bocado y otro conversaban y los 3 reían.

Hermione se sentó con ellos y los miro expectante "Y bien..."

Ron la miro tranquilamente y dio una gran mordida a su pan "Y bien que?"

Hermione suspiro y torció los ojos diciendo firmemente "Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque, y nosotros seguimos sin tener una pista!, tenemos que empezar a actuar."

Ron dejo caer su pan en el plato y mirando después al techo dijo "Demonios... Olvide que eras obsesiva y mandona..." Dijo entre broma y verdad. Ella lo miró boquiabierta y estaba a punto de replicar cuando el mirándola a los ojos continuo "Hermione... Te hemos dicho toda la semana que, todo esta bien... entiende esto tiene su manera de llevarse a cabo.."

Hermione repuso al momento sarcásticamente "Oh! te pido disculpas Gran Auror!!.... Entonces díganme que esperamos??"

Harry habló antes de que Ron contestara seguramente con otro sarcasmo, no quería, en ese momento las cosas como antes y que Ron y Hermione comenzaran como siempre a reñir "Hermione, el último ataque no nos dejó nuevas pistas... así que... estamos en el mismo punto que antes... Esta la posibilidad de que sea un antiguo mortífago, sin embargo la magia que se usó no es muy avanzada... y esta la cuestión de cómo un mortífago entraría tan fácil al castillo, así que todo apunta a la posibilidad de que, si sea vandalismo estudiantil después de todo..."

"Pero ustedes dijeron que..."

"Honestamente, uno puede esperar cualquier cosa de las personas amantes de la 'travesura'" dijo, Ron mirando después a Brown y Romans, claramente, para que sus amigos entendieran lo que quería decir.

"En realidad piensas que Brown y Romans serían capaces!!?" Dijo Ginny mirándolos estupefacta.

"No lo se... yo solo digo que Fred y George lo harían por diversión... Ellos no enviarían cartas a Dumbledore por supuesto... pero uno nunca sabe..." Dijo Ron mirando a Ginny y después subiendo y bajando los hombros.

"Lo que tratan de decir, es que estamos esperando a que algo terrible y elaborado pase para tomar precauciones... o investigar la situación?... Wow.. eso es genial... que buenos Aurores tenemos aquí." Hermione no gritaba, estaba tranquila, todo eso lo decía para lograr causar impacto en los jóvenes y que pusieran mas dedicación al asunto "D", se levantó de la mesa y caminó unos cuantos metros.

Ron miró a la mesa un segundo y después se levantó diciendo algo, que parecía mas bien para el mismo, sin embargo Harry y Ginny lo pudieron escuchar "Muy bien, espero que no sea un mal momento... porque pienso hacerlo de cualquier forma" Harry y Ginny lo miraron confusos.

Ron caminó tras Hermione y despacio toco su hombro "Hermione, espera", ella giró y lo miro esperando a que le dijera lo que quería.. "Umm, como ya sabes este fin de semana que viene, hay una excursión a Hogsmeade... Y no se, estaba pensando, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer claro.. en invitarte...a salir conmigo...a Hogsmeade" Dijo sin poder evitar hacer el papel de un adolescente invitando a alguien a una primera cita... Era increíble como Ron portaba tanta seguridad todo el tiempo, y repentinamente cuando estaba con ella transformaba toda su estructura en la del muchacho, tierno y nervioso.

Hermione se daba cuenta de eso, había sido así desde sus últimos años en Hogwarts, cambiaba súbitamente de enojo a cariño, o de tener miedo a ser el mas valiente, y en esos tiempos era una de las cosas que hacían que se enamorara de el...Pero sin embargo temía sentir de nuevo todo lo que sentía en aquellos tiempos.. y que otra ves nada pasara... como podría superarlo de nuevo "Ron... No creo que este sea un buen momento...."

"Hermione anda...Olvida todo, solo quiero salir y conversar contigo...." le dijo suplicante, Ron era tan expresivo, que difícilmente podía esconder lo que sentía en cada momento, después relajó la expresión de su rostro al darse cuenta que probablemente estaba quedando mal, se sonrojó y mirando al suelo con una leve sonrisa le dijo "No me hagas esto mas difícil...Por favor solo di que si..."

Hermione se sonrojó también y sonriendo dijo "Si" el levantó la cara y se miraron sonriendo.

Harry y Ginny los miraban desde la mesa realmente sorprendidos, Valla que Ron algunas veces era impredecible... Harry bajo la cabeza, si Ron podía era seguro que el también, o al menos esta ves llegar a un simple intento. Sin mirar a Ginny dijo "umm... crees que es un mal momento para que yo haga lo mismo?"

"mmm Harry no puedes invitarla, Ron acaba de hacerlo y ella dijo que si" Dijo Ginny fingiendo que no entendía, como toda buena Weasley ella gustaba de bromear pícaramente algunas veces, Sabía que el se refería a ella. Sea como sea, prefería asegurarse y fingir, hasta que la invitación fuera completamente directa, aunque esto significara una gran dificultad para Harry.

"No... umm quiero decir... tu... invitarte a ti... a ir conmigo." Dijo nervioso, mirándola a ella y al piso alternadamente.

Si, ahí estaba justamente lo que ella quería... sonrojada sonrío, ¿acaso hay algo mas tierno que un chico nervioso a causa de una chica? Y después dijo.. "Oh, muy bien..... siendo así, creo que podemos hacer algo." Harry la miro con una gran sonrisa.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Hermione fingía no estar ansiosa por que llegara el fin de semana, pero la verdad era otra. Todas las noches que faltaban para que llegara el día, Hermione le daba vueltas al asunto, se dormía pensando lo que posiblemente pudiera pasar. ¿Qué tan bueno era eso? al fin de cuentas casi nunca suceden las cosas como uno las piensa, Y ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Finalmente el día llego al calendario, Ginny se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione, ésta estaba acostada en su cama, con la mente perdida en alguna parte. Ginny estaba frente al espejo probando diferentes hechizos, que cambiaban los colores de sombras para los ojos "Oculus colorus", miró después a Hermione quien continuaba mirando un punto del techo fijamente, Ginny suspiro y dijo "Hermione, deja de estar nerviosa por eso!!... probablemente ni siquiera va a haber otro ataque de nuevo!"

Hermione reaccionó y al escuchar lo que Ginny dijo, la miró con gesto travieso y mientras se sonrojaba le dijo "Y quien te dijo que estoy nerviosa por eso" Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su amiga digo, ella continuó sin poder quitar la sonrisa del rostro, era increíble, sentía como si todo empezara de nuevo.. "Realmente no imaginé a Ron haciendo eso... actuando tan rápido"

Ginny contesto emocionada mientras se sentaba junto a ella en su cama "Entonces!!!???.... Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo... ves la posibilidad de empezar algo??"

Hermione miró hacia abajo, había un detalle en el cual no había pensado, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que podría pasar con Ron en Hogsmeade que ni siquiera había pasado por su mente y después dijo a Ginny "Estas olvidando algo no?" Era obvio, si ni siquiera ella lo recordaba, como pensaba que Ginny lo haría... continuó "Recuerdas a William?.... No podría simplemente, dejarlo.. así como así.... Es casi un año el que hemos estado juntos..." Hablaba firmemente, para hacer entender a Ginny que ella no buscaba nada con su hermano esta ves, sin embargo no podía esconder la desilusión en su voz, ¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba con alguien el se aparecía?.

"Oh... es cierto" Ginny estaba tan decepcionada como ella "Es una pena... Siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos.... Pero ahora William cambió todo."

Hermione la miró con tristeza "No, no fue William" Ginny solo la miró abajo y asintió, ella sabia perfectamente que cuando Hermione quería algo, hacía lo posible porque las cosas sucedieran, así que, le quedaba claro. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, para hacer que todos esos pensamientos sobre Ron se fueran y le dijo "Pero hey!!... que me dices de ti y Harry!!!... Debes estar nerviosa también no?"

Ginny no se preocupaba en disimular ante Hermione lo que sentía por Harry, por lo que sonrió abiertamente diciendo "Claro!!!... Hay... espero que algo pase esta ves" Y después agarró una almohada y se tapo la cara ahogando su siguiente comentario "es solo que es taaaaaaan lindo!... y no se, se ve tan bien... ya no es el niño de antes... tu sabes... ahora el es... tu me entiendes no?" Dijo, sacando la cabeza de la almohada y mirándola.

Hermione le sonrió y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, si Ginny era tan franca con ella, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ser igual, por lo que dijo sin composturas "Si! Te entiendo... En realidad Ron me sorprendió en ese sentido también... Se ve tan seguro con el mismo, antes cualquier cosa podía bajarle los ánimos... pero ahora..." dudó un momento en decirlo, pero hizo un esfuerzo y riendo dijo a Ginny "Es todo un hombre!!" Ginny rió también, muy contenta por ver a Hermione confiarle lo que sentía.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos a arreglarte!" Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el cabello de su amiga y lo ponía en distintas formas, para ver como sería mejor.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Momentos después Harry y Ron entraron a las '3 escobas', buscaron una mesa adecuada para sentarse y esperar ahí a que llegaran Ginny y Hermione. Ambos estaban nerviosos, Incluso se habían peinado, y Harry se había rasurado, nuevamente estaba completamente presentable.

Las chicas entraron unos minutos después y los vieron sentados riendo tontamente, ¿estaban peinados? Las dos se miraron y sonrieron, ambas encontraron muy tierno que se arreglaran para ese día... ¿sería acaso que estaban igual que ellas?... Hermione movió repentinamente la cabeza, comenzaba a sentir algo de culpa, se suponía que ella estaba con William, que hacía ahí entonces? "_Solo voy a salir y pasear con mi amigo" _pensaba repetidamente "_pero con un amigo no te tiemblan las manos si se acerca mas de lo debido" _no podía evitarlo, estaba confundida.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos, quienes al instante, y haciendo honor a su buena educación se pusieron de pie esperando a que ellas tomaran asiento, después se sentaron ellos también.

"Esta haciendo algo de frío verdad?" Habló Harry para romper el silencio, antes de que pudieran contestar llegó la señora Rosmerta, quien atendía el lugar.

"No puedo creer que todos ustedes estén aquí de nuevo..." Dijo mientras les sonreía y ellos le devolvían la sonrisa "Quieren lo que ordenaban siempre, cuando venían?" Todos asintieron sonriendo "Muy bien... Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla"

Ron sonriendo le dijo "Y también una botella de Wiskhy de fuego..." La señora Rosmerta asintió, iba a mandar la orden con su varita cuando Hermione habló.

"Ron... Los estudiantes no pueden vernos bebiendo alcohol!" Dijo sorprendida y sonriendo ¿qué planes tenía Ron para la noche?

"Oh... bueno, entonces solo las cervezas de mantequilla" Dijo a la señora Rosmerta, moviendo los hombros, esta se marchó después, y Ron disimuladamente la observó, era bien sabido que El la encontraba atractiva para ser una mujer de su edad, Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y lo miró alzando una ceja, a lo que Ron respondió mirando a otro lado "OH, yo solo estaba viendo.. uh.."

"Oh, no tienes que decir nada.... es típico en los hombres..." Dijo ella mientras torcía los ojos despreocupadamente.

"Hey de que estas hablando!?... Yo no soy como esos... tontos... que solo están viendo mujeres pasar.." Hermione torció los ojos nuevamente, y Harry y Ginny rieron.

"Que divertido... Justo como en los viejos tiempos... ustedes dos riñendo.. Todo el tiempo!... Ahora podrían pasar a lo siguiente??" Dijo Harry mirando a Ron y alzando una ceja.

Este comentario tomo a Hermione completamente por sorpresa, miró a Harry y un poco sonrojada dijo "Hey.. de que estas hablando?"

Ginny no estaba segura de hablar, Hermione había confiado en ella, así que cuido muy bien lo que iba a decir "Simplemente... ya es hora de que crezcan... En realidad pueden ser amables el uno con el otro saben?" Ante este comentario Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron, mientras Ginny y Harry solo reían.

Al ver esto Ron frunció el entrecejo y mirando a Harry y a Ginny dijo "Bien... pues ustedes dos podrían empezar a actuar también.. no creen?" ante esto, Harry y Ginny fueron los que dejaron de reír, sonrojándose y mirando a la mesa. Ahí estaban los 4, evidenciados unos con otros. Por lo que un Incomodo silencio se apoderó de las mesas.

"Valla valla... Cuanto silencio hay aquí.. no crees James??" Dijo Paul Brown mientras se paraba al lado de la mesa, con su inseparable amigo James Romans.

"Si... y mira nada mas... puedo ver cada una de las caras aquí, algo sonrojadas..." Dijo Romans, mientras alzaba una ceja "Oh, Paul... acaso los rumores serán ciertos... y ellos en realidad eran más que sólo amigos?"

Ante este comentario Hermione quedó boquiabierta "Romans!!" Sin embargo estaba intrigada por el hecho de saber, de donde venían esos rumores.., y mirándolos de un modo calculador dijo después "En donde escucharon esos 'Rumores' Que dicen..???"

"Por toda la escuela!!" Dijo Brown informando a sus profesores,, quienes lo miraban incrédulos "Y pues en realidad, es lo que la gente en todos lados dice, cada ves que cuentan la versión larga y con detalles de la guerra."

Los cuatro profesores los miraban realmente sorprendidos... era cierto esto. Ellos eran mas que amigos, Ginny y Harry habían intentado mas de una ves, Hablar sobre sus sentimientos--- pero la oportunidad, simplemente nunca se dio, sin embargo los dos siempre supusieron que era lo que sentían. Y Ron y Hermione también tenían su historia, La verdad era que el día de la guerra, unos momentos antes de que estos tuvieran que luchar en las mazmorras, Ron estaba hablando con Hermione... estaba diciéndole lo que sentía... Esta conversación nunca la terminaron, terminó justo antes de que Hermione le dijera que ella también sentía lo mismo. Nunca llegó a mas, la guerra dejó secuelas en ambos y Hermione simplemente decidió olvidar todo lo que sentía.

Después Romans tomando a su amigo del hombro dijo "Muy bien... nosotros vamos por un trago... nos vemos después ' Tórtolos!'" Y los dos se marcharon sonriendo, Pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla a la Señora Rosmerta, y después salieron contentos de 'las 3 escobas' dirigiéndose a algún otro lugar a continuar con sus interesantes negocios.

Su reunión en las '3 escobas' se llevaba a cabo sin suceder nada interesante, nada parecido a lo que había pasado por las mentes de todos.

"Hay si!! Eso es siempre el problema!" Dijo Ginny hablando mas bien con Hermione, comparando sus clases con las de ella "La tarea!!.... Quiero decir.... Cual es el problema!, porque no simplemente la hacen!!..." Ron y Harry asintieron, poco interesados en el rumbo que la conversación había tomado.

"Oh claro!!, pero recuerda cuando nosotros éramos los estudiantes!...Simplemente nos quitaba tanto tiempo!!!..." Dijo Hermione.. Mirando a Ginny, mientras Harry aburrido de que nada pasara, decidió hacer algo, para que su tarde valiera la pena, y miro a Ron indicándole con unos ojos muy abiertos, que quería que los dejaran solos a Ginny y a el, por lo que miraba a la puerta y después a su amigo. Ron lo miraba confuso, hasta que finalmente entendió el mensaje, y repentinamente se puso de pie y habló.

"Umm.. Hermione, podrías acompañarme, por un helado afuera?" Harry lo golpeó mentalmente... Acaso no podía Ron ser un poco mas disimulado?...

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y le dijo "Ah.. Claro..." Después miró a las demás mesas, las cuales estaban llenas de estudiantes y dijo "Bueno sea como sea, ya hay rumores sobre nosotros, así que, que mas da." Ante este comentario, Ron rió y asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta de las '3 escobas' Y salieron, sorprendiéndose por el color del cielo, el cual estaba oscuro ya.. estando adentro no habían sentido pasar el tiempo.

"Wow... ya esta oscuro..." Dijo Hermione mirando al cielo, Había tanto silencio, Ahí afuera.

"Si, y ya cerraron todo por aquí, excepto las '3 escobas'.... que diferente es todo en estos tiempos" Dijo Ron bromeando con gesto dramático, Hermione sonrío y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente..

"PORFAVOR NOOO!!!!!"...se escucho un grito, era un grito de terror...


	11. Nuevas Pistas

** Hola a todos.... Tan Tan Tan!!.. Por fin van a saber que es lo que sucede despues del girto!!...Antes que nada, permitanme disculparme por la longitud de este capitulo que es algo corto.... pero pues decidí que era lo mejor, para este, el capitulo 11 de la historia. SEE Ya' ATTE: GEMINI LEFT J

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11: NUEVAS PISTAS**

* * *

"PORFAVOR NOOO!!!!!"...se escucho un grito, era un grito de terror...

"Que es eso!!?" Dijo Ron alarmado mirando a Hermione, Después miro atentamente a uno de los callejones y dijo "Vamos... Por aquí..!" empezó a caminar cuidadosamente, tomando la mano de Hermione... Todo estaba muy oscuro, dentro del callejón no había luz... Ella caminaba cautelosamente tras el, sin soltar su mano, de repente Ron choco contra algo, al instante dijo "Lumus!." La luz de su varita se encendió, revelando un cuerpo petrificado, con cara de terror, y con las manos puestas a la defensiva... era Paul Brown... "Por las barbas de merlín." Dijo Ron pasando saliva...Hermione quedó boquiabierta y miró a Ron pasmada.

"Ron, Esto no es vandalismo estudiantil..." Ron la miro asintiendo... " En donde esta Romans" Y después girando sobre los talones, como buscando algo dijo, ella también "Lumus!.."Ahí estaba también James Romans, petrificado, en una posición que dejaba ver que intentaba ir al rescate de su amigo... "Oh no"

Harry y Ginny entraron corriendo al callejón con sus varitas prendidas. "Que demonios esta pasando aquí, escuchamos un grito y..." Harry no pudo terminar... sus ojos fueron directamente a la mirada paralizada de Brown. "Con un Dem... Bueno... supongo que estos dos quedan fuera de nuestra lista de sospechosos..."

"Tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería del castillo..." Dijo Ron, Mientras todos los demás asentían, aun sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Momentos después estaban los 4 dentro de la enfermería, Habría sido difícil llevarlos hasta ahí sin que los vieran, pero finalmente Ron y Harry aprovecharon sus privilegios de Aurores, y se aparecieron junto con ellos en la enfermería.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a Dumbledore con la Sra. Pomfrey a su lado.. "Así que es cierto" Dijo El director sin poder evitar una gran mirada de desconcierto, los 4 asintieron, ya ni siquiera los sorprendía a veces verlo mas acabado.

"Todo esto esta empeorando Profesor" Dijo Hermione con un tono grave en la voz "Tenemos que tomar medidas de seguridad".

"Si, Hermione...Lo mejor Por ahora será cambiar las contraseñas dentro del castillo... Y pondremos seguridad extra en los corredores"

"Esto no es solo una travesura... Un estudiante no pudo hacerlo" Dijo Hermione, poniendo a trabajar a su mente, para encontrar una explicación "Que pudo haberlo hecho entonces..."

Harry contesto, después de atar rápidamente en su mente conexiones de las pocas pistas que había "Ninguno de los dos es Hijo de muggles... así que esta ves no puede ser un basilisco..."Todos lo miraron atentos "Me refiero a que esta ves no tiene nada que ver la cámara de los secretos... Solo hay otra opción... Un hechizo demasiado difícil..."

"Es magia oscura avanzada" Dijo Ron completando la frase de su amigo, a lo que Ginny y Hermione Dieron un rápido suspiro.

"Vamos a mantener todo esto en secreto" Dijo Dumbledore "No quiero alarmar a nadie... Solo la Sra. Pomfrey sabrá" Dijo mirándola, ella asintió, al igual que Ron, Harry y Ginny...

"Y Que hay de los demás maestros.. Necesitamos decirles!" Dijo Hermione, mirando a todos fulminantemente.

"No... no tenemos que hacerlo.... No sabemos si es alguien de nuestro staff, como ya ha pasado en otras ocasiones" Dijo Dumbledore, haciendo alusión a la ves que Quirrell, quien era el maestro de defensa contra las hartes oscuras, había intentado robar la piedra filosofal "No le diremos a nadie mas... en cuanto a estos chicos, acabo de leer sobre una nueva poción... Creo que los tendremos de vuelta para las vacaciones de Navidad... Me tengo que ir. "Dijo mientras Hermione y Ginny lo acompañaban hasta la puerta, para revisar que no hubiera estudiantes husmeando.

Aprovechando que las chicas se habían alejado un poco, Harry se inclinó a su amigo Ron y le dijo susurrándole... "Demonios... estaba apunto de jugar una movida en las '3 escobas', justo cuando escuché el grito!" Ron sonrío levemente, las chicas se acercaban de nuevo.

"Esto es increíble.." Dijo Ginny mirándolos sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ¿ Acaso Ron y Harry estaban riendo, después de ver lo que había sucedido!? _"Tenían que ser hombres"_ Pensó Ginny. Ron y Harry dejaron de murmurar y se pusieron serios, con miedo a haber sido escuchados.

"Esto es algo muy serio, y ustedes 2 ya se están riendo!" Dijo Hermione... quien no se iba aguantar el reclamarles su actitud, como lo había hecho Ginny.

Ron contesto a la defensiva, como lo hace un niño al que acaban de regañar "Bueno, y que querías!... Lo hecho, hecho esta... pondremos seguridad en los pasillos y todo eso.... entiendan que todo esto para nosotros, es solo, como cuando alguien no hace la tarea..." Y mas calmado agregó "Solo un problema de trabajo... Como otros miles que ya hemos resuelto!.. "Dijo sonriendo a su amigo quien asintió confiadamente.

Ginny miraba a los 2 chicos petrificados, la hacían recordar tanto a sus hermanos Fred y George que se estremeció "Porque ellos..?"

"Supongo que sabían algo" Dijo Harry dándole de nuevo seriedad al asunto, al ver que Ginny se la daba.. "O, simplemente, ese loco quiere probar a Dumbledore que no esta bromeando.."

Hermione dio un largo suspiro "Espero, por nuestro propio bien que resuelvan este caso..."

Harry contesto mirándola profundamente, agregando una sonrisa para darle confianza a su amiga "Lo haremos... No te preocupes, Hermione."

"Y por cierto" Dijo Ron con mirada firme "Tengan cuidado con esa 'Profesora Drago, OK?,.. no me da confianza..." A este comentario, las chicas solo torcieron los ojos... Típico de Ron.. Hablar sin fundamentos.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Al día siguiente, ya se escuchaban rumores en los corredores sobre lo que había sucedido a Brown y Romans. "Les exploto una bomba fétida, y apestan tanto que no pueden venir a clases" Decía un muchacho bajito, de Revenclaw, que era compañero de los 2 amigos.

La clase de Ron Había terminado, unos guardaban sus cosas, mientras otros salían, Ron se encontraba parado junto a su escritorio, dándole una hojeada a los ensayos que le acababan de entregar como tarea, tratando de ignorar las hostigantes preguntas que le hacían unos estudiantes de Gryffindor sobre los ausentes Brown y Romans... "Que quiso decir exactamente cuando dijo 'Tuvieron un accidente'" Dijo Jonson, que era el capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor. Estaba molesto, al ver que su Profesor los ignoraba, por lo que puso la mano en los pergaminos que Ron miraba, para captar su atención, haciendo que este lo mirara.

"Solo eso... Tuvieron un accidente" Dijo Ron tomando ahora un tono algo irritado.

"Pero los necesitamos para jugar la próxima semana!... Paul es nuestro guardián, y James nuestro Buscador, no podemos hacer nada sin ellos... los necesitamos ahora!!"

"lo Lamento mucho, Señor Jonson" Dijo Hermione, mientras entraba al salón de Ron, este al verla llegar, la recibió con una gran sonrisa, olvidando lo irritado que ya estaba, Hermione miró a los chicos "Me temo, que Paul y James no estarán suficientemente bien para jugar la próxima semana..." Al escuchar esto, los 3 gryffindors que acompañaban a Jonson, estallaron en quejas. "Estamos tan decepcionados como ustedes.... Nosotros también somos Gryffindors recuerdan?"

Ron los miró con algo de compasión, recordaba lo importante que era para él el Quiditch , en sus tiempos de estudiante... "Lo siento chicos... No tenemos nada mas que decir" Giro después y comenzó a recoger lo que había en su escritorio, al ver que estos no se movían dijo "Umm... nos vemos luego..." Sin embargo los chicos seguían sin moverse.

"Dijo... nos vemos luego.... La ultima ves que revise, eso significaba... Piérdanse pequeños tontos...!" Dijo Regina Drago, quien se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta del salón de Ron, mirándolos, como si la situación le divirtiera.. "Acaso no ven que estos dos quieren estar solos?!!" Dijo elevando la voz, haciendo que los 4 jóvenes que estaban ahí, se pusieran en marcha hacia la salida, después de que hubieran salido, Regina continuó, mientras Ron y Hermione la miraban firmemente.. "Hay.. que momento tan inoportuno el de esos dos, para tener un accidente".

Hermione y Ron suspiraron, y se miraron el uno al otro, decidiendo ignorarla, tomaron un libro el cual decididamente empezaron a mirar con atención. A Regina Drago no le importo esto, y camino acercándose a ellos... a esto Ron la miro y le dijo "Como puedes ver, estamos algo ocupados"

"OH! Che peccato!!..." Dijo Drago, Algunas veces se le escapaban aun palabras en su idioma natal, el italiano. "Pero vamos.. díganme de una ves.. Para que tanto secreto"... y después comenzó a contar con los dedos, mientras daba sus razones. "Dos chicos lesionados... Supervisión extra en los corredores... Contraseñas cambiadas.... Casi hacen que uno piense, que algo grave esta pasando..."

Hermione y Ron la miraron directamente a los ojos... Acaso ella sabía algo?,, o solo se basaba realmente en lo que se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que contestarle....


	12. Falsas Impresiones

****

_Holap! Este capitulo esta lleno de situaciones interesantes.... asi que espero lo disfruten.... Disculpen si los dejó mucho tiempo esperando, ya entré a la escuela asi que no puedo dedicarle el mismo tiempo a esto.... Sea como sea, no les fallaré, y espero que no me fallen tampoco.... Besos!._

**

* * *

CAPITULO 12: _FALSAS IMPRESIONES_**

* * *

Hermione y Ron la miraron directamente a los ojos... Acaso ella sabía algo?,, o solo se basaba realmente en lo que se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que contestarle....

Regina Drago era una mujer de estatura promedio, tenía 24 años, pero parecía mas joven. Vestía comúnmente de negro, aunque algunas veces, cambiaba el negro, por tonos grises... pero siempre oscuro, tenía una mirada muy dominante, sus ojos eran grises, y su cabello negro y lacio.

"Es simplemente que el Director se dio cuenta de la pobre seguridad que tenemos aquí, por lo que decidió poner manos a la obra..." Dijo Hermione sencillamente para eliminar sospechas de que otra cosa pudiera estar sucediendo.

Drago la miró como esperando a que continuara, y después dándose cuenta de que Hermione no pensaba continuar, soltó una burlona carcajada "Forza!!!... es lo mejor que se te ocurrió??..." Y después mirándola con gesto retador le dijo

"Hay.. Hermione.. Yo había escuchado que en tus tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts eras toda una genio....Me pregunto que te sucedió?"

Hermione ahora estaba irritada.. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en duda su capacidad intelectual!? Por lo que olvidando sus modales contestó "Oh.. me pregunto porque yo nunca escuche nada de ti??... AH!! Ya recuerdo! No estudiaste aquí.... No fuiste aceptada!! Y tuviste que ir a Durmstrang!!..." Y después soltó una ligera risa cínica.. Ron estaba sorprendido, Hermione siempre reñía con el por que no controlaba su temperamento.. pero después de todo ella era la que en su tercer año, había golpeado a Malfoy.... y ahora dejaba toda cortesía con Regina Drago.

Regina la miro alzando una ceja, y después sonriendo dijo "Wow... Típico de ti Hermione... Siempre pareciera que no matas una mosca, pero luego miras mejor y resulta que podrías ser toda una.... asesina" Dijo mirándola firmemente, mientras decía la ultima palabra... Hermione se estremeció al escucharla, había mencionado lo que era su punto débil... Regina comenzó a caminar a su alrededor mientras decía lo siguiente "Y eso no es todo... sino que también pareciera que te gusta tener a todos los hombres a tus pies no?..." Y después mirando a Ron dijo "Quien sabe... puede ser que después de todo, ella envidia el que yo estudiara en Durmstrang... Ya sabes... cerca de cierto jugador Búlgaro de Quiditch..." Hermione dejó de mirarla.... si lo seguía haciendo, no podría controlarse..

Ron había sido tomado por sorpresa ante este comentario, miró a Hermione, y de inmediato supo que ya había perdido la paciencia... por lo que intentando permanecer educado dijo "Profesora Drago... Por favor."

Drago cambió su cínica expresión por una de fingida compasión "Oh, perdóname... acaso es que eso le dolió Profesor Weasley??"

Ron miró a Hermione, tratando de armarse de paciencia y después extendiendo su brazo, señaló hacia la puerta mientras decía "Solo váyase por favor..."

Drago sonrió condescendientemente y dijo "OH! Sicuro!!!... Creo que ya termine lo que venia a decir.." Y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a la puerta "Ciao!!!... Ci veddiano domani..." Dijo hablando en Italiano.

Después de que hubo salido, Ron miró a Hermione, que estaba recargada en su escritorio, sin mirarlo a los ojos... El se acercó y cauteloso puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella "Hermione.... Simplemente ignora lo que dijo..." Ron pudo ver ahora como lagrimas salían de los ojos de su amiga y continuó intentado hacerla sentir mejor "Todo el mundo sabe que tu no eres una as... una asesina...Y que te importa un bledo Krum... Verdad?"

Era una suerte que Ron estuviera ahí con ella, si alguien podía hacer que Hermione se sintiera mejor en cuestión de segundos, ese era Ron, y eso era lo que ella siempre extraño de el, cuando dejó de hablarle, ¿Cómo ni siquiera tenia que decir nada elaborado, el lograba hacerla sonreír? Y dejando escapar una tímida risa, Hermione levantó la cabeza, limpiándose los ojos.. "Por supuesto Ron..." A lo que el satisfecho sonrió, dándole un confortante abrazo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

El día estaba muy soleado, Harry había quedado con Ginny para que el que terminara su clase primero, fuera por el otro, y así ir juntos a la biblioteca, ya que comenzarían a investigar algo sobre el asunto "D" Junto con Ron y Hermione.

Ginny fue quien terminó primero con su clase, por lo que rápidamente fue a encontrar a Harry en los campos de Quiditch, a Harry le faltaba poco para terminar, pero mientras tanto el campo seguía con el equipo de Revenclaw en vuelo, todos cumpliendo ágilmente con el entrenamiento que Harry les impartía. Harry estaba muy contento de ver a Ginny llegar, y caminaron juntos un rato conversando... mientras Harry algunas veces miraba a los jugadores, para revisar que estuvieran haciendo todo bien.

Las bludgers iban a toda velocidad, atravesando los campos, a lo que Harry algo preocupado dijo "Hey! Tengan cuidado con esas Bludgers!" Después dio un suspiro y miro a Ginny con una ligera sonrisa, le gustaba que ella estuviera ahí con el "Uff.. estos Revenclaw tienen un muy buen equipo este año.."

Ginny lo miró, Harry vestía la camisa que trajo de Sudamérica, y le había cambiado los colores a Gris y azul, por lo que Ginny dijo "Si... puedo ver que incluso cambiaste los colores de Gryffindor por los de Revenclaw..."

"Ah.?.." Dijo Harry, mirándola confundido, y después miró su camisa "Ah no... Puedo cambiarlo cada ves que quiero... así que cada clase, visto los colores de cada casa... tu sabes... Motivación..." Ambos rieron, mientras despacio caminaban por el campo. "Entonces, me estabas contando de tu trabajo pasado.."

"OH, bueno.. eso es todo...Me aburrí de hacer esos estúpidos reportes que tenía que hacer... Sabes esos Duendes son muy mandones!!" Harry solo sonreía mientras Ginny hablaba " Así que pensé que la idea de Ron de venir aquí, en realidad era una buena opción"

Harry la miró con atención y le dijo "Pues, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí ... porque tu sabes.." Dijo poniéndose repentinamente algo nervioso "Si estuvieras todavía en Gringotts, nosotros no estaríamos... compartiendo todo este tiempo.."

Ante este comentario Ginny sonrió y se sonrojó, Sin embargo esta siempre se había caracterizado, por hablar las cosas sin rodeos, por lo que mirándolo muy coqueta le dijo, sabiendo que este era un buen momento. "Sabes... Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar sobre algunas cosas..."

Harry pasó saliva... Ella estaba coqueteando, y el no podía quedarse ahí parado, haciendo el papel de muchacho tonto y nervioso... tenia que decir algo, algo que hiciera que las cosas siguieran por el rumbo que iban... por lo que dejó a un lado los nervios, y mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo.. "Si, lo se... Aunque nunca he entendido... porque..." Intentando hacer, lo que había querido desde hacía muchos años, Harry lentamente se acercó a ella, No dejaba de mirarla, ella lo miraba también, y cuando éste estuvo mas cerca, cerró los ojos... ahí venia el momento que tanto había esperado....


	13. Recavando Información

**HOLA HOLA!... esta ves no los quise dejar mucho tiempo en suspenso.... pero como les he dicho, ya entré a la escuela asi que si me tardo en subir el otro no se enojen eh!.... Agradecimientos especiales a: **_Leonysse Weasley, goldfinger-potter, Nelly Esp, Anilec y Ouch-zgz, **p**_**or todos los comentarios que hasta el momento me han hecho llegar.. Muchas gracias! **

GeminiLeft ....****

* * *

CAPITULO 13_: RECAVANDO INFORMACIóN_

* * *

Harry lentamente se acercó a ella, No dejaba de mirarla, ella lo miraba también, y cuando éste estuvo mas cerca, cerró los ojos... ahí venia el momento que tanto había esperado....

Estaban ya a unos centímetros de distancia.... "Hey Cuidado!! Bludger!!!!" Gritó de repente uno de los jugadores de Revenclaw, Ante la repentina situación Harry se movió rápidamente, haciendo también que a Ginny no la tocara la Bludger, la cuál, golpeó fuertemente en el suelo, y rebotó de nuevo hacia el cielo... ¿Por qué!!..Porque justo en el momento menos esperado, menos deseado, tenia que haber salido disparada?!!... Tanto Harry como Ginny, se sentían completamente frustrados, Harry intentó disimularlo y mirándola muy atentó habló.

"Estas bien??..."Dijo algo preocupado

Ginny contestó algo decepcionada "Se puede decir que si..." el mágico momento, había pasado... y se había perdido ya, en uno de los tantos intentos, por los que habían pasado, intentando llegar a algo mas.

Harry entendía esto... ya no había nada mas que hacer en ese momento, solo esperar hasta el siguiente... "Por cierto... que hay con la tal Regina Drago eh?..."

"Que hay de que?" Dijo indiferente... ya le daba igual el rumbo que la conversación tomara...

"No se.. es solo, que parece algo sospechosa...".. Ante este comentario, Ginny Solo torció los ojos...

"Hay por favor!...Ustedes siempre encuentran sospechoso a alguien solo por ser de Slytherin.... No es una mala chica... Es simplemente que prefiere pasar el tiempo con los ingredientes de sus pociones que con nosotros..." Dijo Ginny sonriéndole ligeramente.

"Pues no sé... desde que llegué aquí, solo la he visto hablando algunas veces con Dumbledore y con Snape... Eso es muy extraño para alguien de su edad.... lo peor es que pareciera que entiende el humor de Snape.... y créeme! Eso es aún mas extraño!" Digo alzando las cejas.

"Pues si... en realidad, los dos tienen un modo muy similar para comunicarse con los demás... es una especie de agresividad... pero no se..." Dijo, haciendo un gesto pensativo, a Harry le encantaba cuando lo hacía... "No creo que sea algo intencional..."

Harry apretó los labios y después dijo "De todos modos... creo que voy a investigar...." y después miró hacia los jugadores y les gritó "Muy bien.. eso es todo por hoy!!... todo esta muy bien.. pueden irse..." Y después mirando a Ginny nuevamente dijo "Bueno nos vamos?.. Supongo que Ron y Hermione deben estar esperándonos." Ella asintió distraídamente, mientras miraba a los jugadores aterrizar y recoger sus pertenencias..

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Unos momentos después llegaron a la biblioteca, Ron estaba ahí buscando unos libros en la sección prohibida, los miró llegar y dijo "Finalmente llegan" mientras miraba a Hermione, entre los libros.. ya que ella estaba del otro lado del estante.

Hermione, asomó la cabeza y les sonrío, después se sentó en una de las mesas, la que estaba mas alejada de los estudiantes, lo que no era muy difícil, ya que no había muchos ese día. Harry y Ginny la siguieron y se sentaron a su lado. Ron salió de entre los estantes cargando 5 grandes libros, y los puso de un golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo que sus amigos se sobresaltaran.

"Muy bien.." Dijo Ron, colocó su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra se toco la barbilla pensando "Vamos a empezar... Harry, tu y Ginny busquen información sobre, sicóticos, lunáticos... o como sea que se llamen... investiguen como es su forma de actuar... Nosotros trabajaremos haciendo una lista de sospechosos... Hermione... Podrías buscar nombres de mortífagos en estos libros?"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida... se veía tan encantador y tan inteligente, esta ves no quiso disimular y levantando una ceja, dijo con tono alegre "Woah!!... mírate nada mas... tú haciendo un verdadero plan de trabajo..." Ron se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo Hermione no lo notó, ya que mientras hablaba, tomó un libro y empezó a buscar lo que el encantador pelirrojo le había pedido. Hermione hojeaba el libro y después leyó y dijo "Umm... Friederick Banns?"

"Esta muerto..." Dijo Ron mientras buscaba por mas títulos entre los estantes.

"Iván Kahn" Continuo Hermione...

"En azkaban"

"Benjamín y Samantha Donovan"

Ron miró al techo, como haciendo memoria, para recavar datos. "Benjamín Donovan esta en Azkaban... Según creo.... Me parece que su esposa Samantha murió hace 3 meses... Mantenlo en la lista..." Dijo después señalando un pergamino.

"Seth Bordered" Dijo Hermione, después de anotar en la lista al mortífago pasado.

"Esta libre... alegó de haber estado todo el tiempo bajo la maldición Imperius..... De todos modos.. Déjalo también en la lista"

Hermione continuó hojeando el libro, buscando por mas nombres, mientras Harry y Ginny caminaban entre los estantes, buscando por libros en donde hablaran de enfermedades mentales.... Hermione se detuvo en una hoja, y se acercó mas, para asegurarse de que no estuviera leyendo mal... y después dijo, mas bien para ella misma "No... No pueden estar relacionados..."

Ron la miró atento, mientras Harry y Ginny salían de entre los estantes con algunos libros, y los ponían sobre la mesa, Hermione no respondió y siguió mirando incrédula el libro, por lo que Ron se acercó "Que encontraste?"

Hermione miró a Ron seriamente y le dijo "Lucas Drago"

"Por supuesto!..." Dijo Ron mientras lo leía por el mismo...

"Habías escuchado algo de el??" Pregunto Ginny poniendo toda su atención en lo que sucedía.

"No... Pero no importa.. es Obvio!...Así, se puede decir que tendría una razón para actuar.... Si su padre, o su hermano, esta en Azkaban o muerto... entonces esta actuando por venganza!" Dijo moviendo las manos de manera ansiosa.

"Pero que tal que este vivo... y libre..?" Dijo Harry mirando fijamente al libro que Ron sostenía.

Ron lo miró por un momento y después simplemente asintió "Tenemos que investigar mas..."

"Y que si ni siquiera están relacionados!!" Dijo Hermione perdiendo un poco la calma... no sabía por que lo decía... sabía que era muy poco probable, pero le gustaba siempre dar mas posibilidades para encontrar una verdad.

Esta ves fue Ginny quien le contestó "No lo creo... en el mundo mágico las personas casi siempre están relacionadas cuando tienen el mismo apellido"

"Sea como sea, investigaremos..." Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione "Demonios!! Como no nos dimos cuenta!!... Simplemente recuerda como te hablo hace unas horas!... no tenía razón para hacerlo... Esta completamente loca!... Tan loca que fácilmente pudo escribir todas esas notas!!"

Repentinamente Hermione se puso de pie, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado?... Estaba tan distraída pensando en Ron y Harry.... o inclusive William.. que no se había puesto a conectar información.. Una inmensa carga de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro... por lo que la miraron confusos... "Oh no... Lo olvidé por completo..... Yo también recibí una nota..."

La expresión facial de Harry se puso tensa y mirándola firmemente le dijo "De que estas hablando... que tipo de nota!!?!?!"

"Una nota de letras cortadas de revista y todo eso!" Dijo Hermione alarmada, y después sin pensar en lo que decía continuó "Yo pensé que era de Ron!"

Ron contorsiono su expresión "Porque razón en el mundo yo te escribiría una nota de loco!!"

"No lo se... porque no era en realidad amenazante!!" Y después pensando por un segundo dijo "Aunque viéndolo desde este punto de vista... en donde hay un lunático y todo... me parece que si puede ser un poco amenazante..."

"Que decía!!?!" ahora era Ginny la alarmada.

Hermione se tomo unos segundos para recordar "Bienvenida otra ves, Hermione.. esta ves seré.... cuidadoso contigo.."

"Que significa eso!" Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de confusión...

"No entiendes!.. Ahora si todo encaja!!" Dijo Ron efusivamente "Hace unas horas, en mi salón, ella dijo algo acerca de Hermione... Que siempre parecía que no mataba una mosca, pero luego.." Ante este comentario Hermione lo miró aprensivamente... no quería que Ron dijera lo de que Drago la había llamado asesina, el la miro y cuidadosamente continuó "Pero que en realidad, te sorprenderías.... Así que tiene sentido, con lo que dice la nota!!!... Ella será cuidadosa contigo esta ves!!!... Esa Nota simplemente era la pieza que faltaba!!"

Hermione lo miro y contesto defensiva "Pero yo no le hice nada a ella!!.. además se supone que esto es contra Dumbledore... y esto lo haría solo contra mi!"

Ginny miraba atenta a uno de los libros "Hey miren esto!"

"Que es?" Pregunto Harry curioso.

"Es un anuario de Durmstrang... Lo busqué porque en los campos me preguntaste sobre Regina... pero miren" Dijo Ginny mostrando el libro a sus amigos. En el Había una foto, era una pareja, en el encabezado de la hoja decía "_Pareja del Año"_ Ginny señalo diciendo "Esta es Regina, y el es.."

Ron la Interrumpió murmurando mientras miraba la fotografía "Víctor Krum..."


	14. La estrella Fugaz

****

_hELLO HELLO!.... AHI ESTA LA ACTUALIZACI"N..... TODO TOMA FORMA FINALMENTE..... NO CREEN ?_

**

* * *

CAPITULO 14: _ LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ_**

* * *

Ron la Interrumpió murmurando mientras miraba la fotografía "Víctor Krum..."

Hermione miró la foto algo confundida, y después Ginny dijo de manera certera "Quizás ella piensa que tu tuviste algo que ver con Krum, Hermione!!"

Ron la miró algo exasperado "Bueno y eso es cierto!.. de seguro que Drago era también otra del millón que tenia a sus pies!"

"Oye! Yo no tuve nada que ver con el!! Y quiero que eso te quede claro!" Dijo Hermione con tono molesto, a lo que Ron la miró levantando una ceja, Hermione miró al suelo "Imagina que no dije eso..." Ron fue ahora el que bajó la cabeza... Hermione claramente se había arrepentido de lo que dijo y eso no era una buena señal, Hermione continuó "Además sigo sin entender.. esa no es una razón para querer matar a alguien... y menos a Dumbledore!!!"

"Hermione, ella esta mal de la cabeza" Dijo Ron con un tono cansado, ya no quería seguir discutiendo, después de que Hermione fue muy clara al pedirle que no tomara falsas señales con lo que le había dicho hace unos segundos.

"Sea como sea.... tenemos que investigar!" Dijo Hermione "esas no son pruebas tangibles... y en mi nota no decía que iba a vengarse de mi...así que no tiene sentido"

"Hermione tiene razón, Ron" Dijo Harry pensativo "Sabes perfectamente que, hasta que no estemos seguros, lo de Krum se toma simplemente como una coincidencia ... no pierdas la claridad en el asunto, solo porque se trata de Hermione" Ante este comentario de Harry, Ron lo miro con cara de 'Cállate' y después miró al suelo... Harry siguió intentando ocultar una leve sonrisa que esto le había provocado "Creo que esa nota era simplemente una advertencia, para dejarnos claro que sabe que estamos aquí para ayudar..."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Los días se fueron muy rápido, haciendo que otra semana pasara casi sin sentirse. Habían sido días muy tranquilos. Después de lo que habían investigado en la biblioteca, Ron envió una lechuza a algunos contactos que tenia, para buscar información mas precisa acerca de Lucas Drago. Hermione por su parte seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba... ¿Era posible que Regina Drago tuviera algo en contra de ella?... Hermione la miraba todos los días atentamente, cuando esta entraba al Gran Comedor... Era cierto, Regina era una mujer extraña, pero sin embargo parecía estar cuerda. Sea como sea, las pocas pistas la señalaban como culpable.

Harry y Ginny, no habían tenido tiempo de tener ningún acercamiento en esos días, Ginny como nunca, se encontraba concentrada en su asignatura, y Como las temporadas de Quiditch estaban por comenzar, Harry pasaba casi todo el tiempo con entrenamientos extra, para los diferentes equipos de Hogwarts.

Llegó al fin, el primer viernes de noviembre, Había sido un año muy frío por lo que algunas veces ya empezaba a caer un poco de escarcha del cielo. En Hogwarts se acababa de jugar el primer partido, que abría la temporada de Quiditch, por lo que en los campos había aun un gran bullicio, todos comentaban las grandes jugadas que se habían hecho durante el juego, Había estudiantes muy contentos, vestidos con los orgullosos colores de Revenclaw, pero también había bastantes alumnos inconformes, estos vestidos con los colores de Gryffindor.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban esperando a Harry, quien estaba en el cubículo del entrenador, cambiándose las ropas del partido, por otras limpias.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaban a marcharse ya para sus respectivas casas.

Ron se sentía algo frustrado, y muy inconforme miraba al cielo, buscando pretextos para justificar su frustración "No lo entiendo!!!... Les envié la lechuza desde hace una semana, preguntando por lo de Drago...¿Por qué no me han enviado nada de regreso!!?"

Hermione lo miró exasperada, desde que el partido había terminado, Ron no había dejado de hablar con un tono enfadoso en la voz, el cual Hermione no soportaba... Por lo que intentando no perder la paciencia le dijo "Ya sabes como es esto Ron... Puede ser que con las tormentas que ha habido, las lechuzas no han sido capaces de llegar aquí" Ante este comentario, Ron, como haciendo berrinche se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y miraba al cielo con gesto molesto, por lo que Hermione dijo "Ya cálmate!... Además, en realidad estas molesto porque Gryffindor perdió..... deja de inventar excusas!!"

"Hey!!! Tuvieron que meter a dos jugadores improvisados en el último minuto!!... Eso no es Justo!!!" Dijo Ron. A veces él tomaba actitudes que le hacían comprender a Hermione que después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo, cosa que ella ya no sabía si era molesto o simplemente encantador. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban de nuevo en el castillo, mientras ellos seguían solos en el campo, esperando a Harry.

Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta del pequeño cubículo de madera diciendo "Hey... Lo siento, voy a tardar un poco mas..." Y después señalando una banca de madera que estaba fuera del cubículo dijo "Si quieren pueden sentarse ahí" y después de decir esto, regresó nuevamente para adentro.

Algo cansadas, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en la banca. Ron se quedo de pie mirando a su alrededor con gesto amargado, pero repentinamente este cambio dibujando una gran expresión de emoción, Había una escoba recargada en otro de los cubículos cercanos, por lo que olvidando todo, camino hasta ahí y tomándola dijo "Genial!!... Es una 'estrella la escoba que me compré hace unos años con mi primer salario!!" Dijo con una emoción nostálgica en la voz, Desde que había empezado a trabajar como Auror, Ron ya no tenía que seguir usando artículos de segunda mano, ahora podía darse el lujo de comprarse algunas cosas que el realmente deseara, Hermione lo miró muy observadora, sabía lo que para el podría haber significado ese gran primer salario, y sintió mucha alegría por el... y también por ella, parecía que al fin, Ron dejaría de quejarse.

Ron se montó en la escoba y de un impulso comenzó a dar rápidas vueltas dentro del campo, sintiendo la fría brisa que golpeaba su rostro, nadie que no hubiera nunca volado, podía imaginar cuanto disfrutaba el sentirse tan libre arriba de una escoba. Hermione y Ginny lo miraban atentas. La pelirroja sonreía, ella también sabía lo que era esa increíble sensación. Hermione estaba mas bien sorprendida con ella misma, no podía evitar pensar que Ron se veía increíblemente sexy volando, lo que hacía que recordara cuando tenía 15 años y no podía dejar de mirarlo... Era imposible, aunque ella no lo quisiera... sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo de nuevo en esas ya bien conocidas sensaciones.

Después de juguetear un rato en el aire, Ron bajó de nuevo, aterrizando frente a las chicas con una gran sonrisa "Wow... este es un modelo excelente... me encantan.... esta incluso tiene un mejor arranque que el que tenía la mía" Dijo mirando la escoba como si estuviera sorprendido de ella. Y después emocionado dijo mirándolas "Hey! No quieren probar!??"

Ginny estaba ahora abrazándose a ella misma por lo que con la boca muy apretada le dijo a su hermano "No gracias... Me estoy congelando..." inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, una capa cayó sobre su espalda, esta sorprendida miró hacía atrás, descubriendo a aquel joven despeinado parado tras ella, sonriéndole tiernamente, a lo que ella sonrío también completamente derretida por aquel detalle "Gracias, Harry..." Era maravilloso, hace unos momentos ella estaba tiritando de frío, sin embargo ahora sentía como si en cualquier momento su cara fuera a prenderse en llamas.

Harry se sentó después a un lado de Ginny y miró a su amigo sonriente, Ron solo torció los ojos y luego le dijo a Hermione "Que me dices tu eh!?" Mientras le ofrecía la escoba.

Hermione lo miró con cara incrédula "Estas bromeando verdad??" Ron la miró extrañado, a lo que ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza "Yo no vuelo, Ron!!"

"De que estas hablando!!?... Volaste en un hipogrifo! ... o que me dices de la ves que volaste en un Therstral!?" Contestó Ron confundido.

"Bueno.. esas veces lo hice, porque tenia que hacerlo!!... no podía dejarlos solos!!" Dijo ella excusándose "Pero en realidad no se como es que alguien puede disfrutarlo!!... y menos en una escoba!! Así es todavía mas peligroso!!!"

"Claro que no lo es!!" Dijo Ron sin dar crédito a lo que decía su Hermione... tenía que hacerla entender que no era como ella pensaba por lo que dijo "Anda tienes que dar una vuelta!" mientras le ofrecía de nuevo la escoba.

"Estas loco!!... no lo haré!! La última ves que me subí a una fue cuando tenía 11 años en las clases de vuelo.... no tengo experiencia, me puedo caer!!"

"Entonces yo iré contigo!..." Dijo el invitándola a subir "Anda, no te dejaría caer..."

Ginny miró a Hermione, ella también quería que Hermione cambiara de opinión en cuanto a lo de volar en escobas... "Puedes ir Herm... El vuela muy bien.. de verdad que si..." Dijo, dándole confianza con la mirada, mientras que Harry alzaba una ceja a Ron..

Ron la miro muy serio y le dijo "Si.... Por favor, confía en mi" Y sin decir nada mas, tomo la mano de Hermione, guiándola hacia la escoba para que se subiera junto con el, Ella sin estar muy convencida se subió a la parte delantera de la escoba, Ron muy cuidadoso paso sus brazos por debajo de los de Hermione muy cerca de su cintura y tomó después el mango de la escoba... Ella se sintió de repente muy nerviosa y no precisamente porque fuera a levantarse unos cuantos metros del suelo, de hecho ya sentía que volaba simplemente por el hecho de estar tan cerca de Ron. El nervioso también pasó saliva. Y después dijo "Muy bien... aquí vamos.." Tomando un pequeño impulso se elevaron lentamente del suelo, ante el movimiento de la escoba Hermione se detuvo mas fuerte, algo sobresaltada, por lo que Ron se acercó mas a ella y le dijo sonriendo tiernamente "Hey no te preocupes... No te dejaría caer, recuerdas?"

Hermione trato de relajarse y dejo escapar una pequeña risa "Y que si de todos modos caigo?"

" Entonces iría a atraparte..." Dijo Ron murmurando cerca de su oído... Ella solo sonrío, ya era bastante el que estuvieran tan cerca, como para que a esto le agregara el que le estaba hablando al oído.... "_¿Desde cuando Ron empezó a ser tan....tan..."_..No tenía palabras, para describirlo, ni siquiera mentalmente, era verdad que antes había estado enamorada de el, pero esto era completamente nuevo para ella.

Mientras tanto allá abajo, Harry y Ginny los miraban alejarse completamente sorprendidos....


	15. Sencillamente Increible

_ Hey, de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios, eh ahi pues el siguiente capitulo. _

_ Disfrutenlo._

_ **G**emini **L**eft._

****

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: _SENCILLAMENTE INCREIBLE_**

* * *

"_¿Desde cuando Ron empezó a ser tan....tan..."_..No tenía palabras, para describirlo, ni siquiera mentalmente, era verdad que antes había estado enamorada de el, pero esto era completamente nuevo para ella.

Mientras tanto allá abajo, Harry y Ginny los miraban alejarse completamente sorprendidos....

"Wow.... que buena jugada por parte de Ron..." Dijo Harry, sonriendo.... "Jamás pensé que haría algo así.."

"Si... apuesto a que tampoco Hermione lo pensó" Dijo Ginny riendo. Era increíble que hasta Ron y Hermione estuvieran dando avances y ellos no!.... Mientras que ella hablaba, el la miraba atentamente, sin perder detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos faciales, por lo que Ginny giró la cabeza inesperadamente y lo miro directo a los ojos, el inconscientemente giró la cabeza para dejar de mirarla,¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si lo que mas quería en ese momento era seguirla mirando. Sea como sea, en estos momentos sus ojos solo veían las cerradas nubes que había en el cielo.

"Parece que ya van muy alto..." Dijo, intentando romper el silencio, cuando vio de reojo a Ginny mirándose sus congeladas manos.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione cruzaban el cielo, muy juntos. De un momento a otro Hermione ya no tenia miedo, no había razón, estaba con el. Por debajo de ellos se dibujaban los mas hermosos paisajes.... En ese momento sobrevolaban el bosque prohibido, sin embargo desde arriba no parecía en nada espeluznante.

"Wow... esto es simplemente grandioso" Dijo Hermione asomando un poco la mirada hacia abajo, al hacer esto el vértigo que sintió fue inevitable, se encontraban a poco mas de cien metros de altura, por lo que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, disfrutando de la fría brisa que golpeaba sus rostros... Hermione sonrió ligeramente y dijo "Empiezo a entender porque disfrutan tanto esto."

Ron sonrío maravillado por estos comentarios, no pensó que le gustara tan rápido, siendo Hermione como era algunas veces, suponía que tendría que escucharla una hora gritar de miedo antes de que empezara a disfrutar el recorrido. "Si te gusta esto.... entonces tengo que enseñarte algo" Y repentinamente dirigió la escoba hacia la derecha, tomando un poco desprevenida a Hermione, que tomo fuertemente el mango de la escoba. "Cierra los ojos..." Le dijo Ron mientras recuperaban el ritmo de vuelo. Hermione lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, después obediente cerró los ojos. Ron la miraba cada que podía, se veía tan linda, ahí, con los ojos cerrados y con la brisa golpeando su cabello, que solo pensaba en congelar ese momento, seguramente lo recordaría siempre, cada detalle, desde la ropa que vestía, hasta el olor de su perfume, dulce y fresco.. al cabo de unos segundos Ron le habló dulcemente "Muy bien... puedes abrirlos"

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, y al instante quedo maravillada por el paisaje. Había algunas montañas, muy propias de la región, entre las cuales, había un poco de neblina jugueteando entre los árboles, las montañas formaban una especie de semicírculo, en el que se anidaba una bahía.

Se percibía una brisa con olor a sal, y se podían ver algunas olas quebrándose en las rocas de la orilla. El cielo color azul grisáceo, un poco nublado y frío, hacían que el lugar tuviera una esencia muy particular. Era sencillamente increíble. Ron descendió algunos metros para que Hermione viera el paisaje mas de cerca.

Ella estaba simplemente sin palabras, Ron le sonrío y ella, comprendiendo que el esperaba algún comentario de su parte, dijo "Es...es... impresionante..." Fue la mejor palabra que Hermione pudo encontrar para describir cuanto le había gustado la sorpresa. Ante esto el no pudo esconder el gusto en su gesto, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal. El corazón de Hermione dio un pequeño salto y le dijo "Tengo que confesarte Ron, que esta ves, me robaste las palabras de la mente con todo esto"

Ron la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras la escoba se encontraba solamente suspendida en el aire, después dijo con un tono tranquilo, seguro y serio "Y tengo que confesarte, Hermione, que tu me has robado mas que solo las palabras." Se miraban ambos muy de cerca.

Ante este comentario, Hermione sintió como sus músculos parecían dejar de responder y entraban a estado de cero resistencia, si hubiera estado parada, estaba segura de que sus piernas no serian capaz de seguirla sosteniendo, sentía todo el cuerpo como si se hubiera tomado 11 cervezas de mantequilla. Su corazón se agitaba como si hubiera acabado de correr una carrera de 400 metros, por lo que solamente le sonrió, Hubiera deseado que el momento nunca terminara, pero como siempre estaba una voz, paseando por su mente, haciéndole recordar tantas cosas, y golpeándose mentalmente dijo casi sin darse cuenta "Ron... no deberíamos estar aquí."

Ron sintió como si una Bludger le hubiera dado en la cabeza, y mirándola serio dijo "¿Por qué no, Hermione?" y después pensando se dijo a el mismo "_ por ese estúpido de William" _

Hermione habló como teniendo que decir algo que en realidad no quiere, estaba luchando mentalmente contra lo que quería en ese momento y su sentimiento de culpa... "Me siento culpable....Yo estoy aquí, disfrutando de todo esto, mientras Brown y Romans, están petrificados en la enfermería" Ante esto, Ron dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Además" Siguió Hermione, haciendo que el corazón de Ron golpeara fuertemente, el estaba casi seguro de que ahora dirá algún comentario sobre William, Ella siguió "Estoy segura de que Harry y Ginny deben estar esperándonos"

Ron sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y sonriendo dijo "Solo eso??"

Hermione algo confundida por esta pregunta contesto despistadamente sonriéndole "Si... Solo eso"

Ciertamente William ni se había pasado por su mente, Era cierto, el era su novio y sentía mucho aprecio por el y por todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos, era muy normal, si ya tenían cerca de un año juntos, pero junto a Ron Hermione no podía pensar en otro, o quizás lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera visto en esos días, Pero William se encontraba bastante ocupado con asuntos del ministerio y el sabía que Hermione también estaba bastante ocupada, por lo que preferían darse tiempo y espacio, para resolver cada uno sus asuntos laborales.... No sabían si eso era bueno o malo, simplemente les funcionaba como pareja y así lo hacían.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts, se encontraban Harry y Ginny algo desesperados, por alguna razón estaban los dos en un ambiente muy tenso, que giraba entre frases intrascendentes y miradas insistentes atrapadas por el otro. Ambos querían aprovechar ese tiempo solos, sin embargo los dos esperaban señales del otro para dar el primer paso.

"Maldición.. en donde están esos dos!" Dijo Ginny cuando finalmente al ver que nada pasaba, estaba siendo atormentada por aquel tiempo a solas con el.

"No creo que tarden mucho tiempo" Dijo Harry indiferente "Hermione no estaba muy abrigada, debe estar congelándose,.....además ella tiene novio" Ante esto los dos rieron sonando un poco maliciosos..... les daba gracia saber que no podían avanzar mucho por esa razón......después de todo ni ellos ni los otros llegarían a ningún lado, según parecía en esos fríos momentos.

Harry miró nuevamente a Ginny, por un momento se sintió tan ansioso que no le importo ser descubierto por Ella....y la siguió mirando a los ojos. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada, parecía como si se estuvieran retando, para ver quien aguantaba mas. Era una mirada tan intensa que por un momento sentían como si ambos leyeran la mente del otro.

Ginny rompió el contacto visual "Que pasa, Harry?"

"Umm, nada" Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.. "No es nada, olvídalo"

"No, vamos Dime!!...." Dijo Ginny sonando cansada, ya no sabía que pensar... acaso nunca iba a pasar nada?... O es que acaso no tenía que pasar nada?... Puede ser que lo de ellos nunca se iba a dar, porque simplemente así estaba escrito. Todos estos pensamientos la tenían con sentimientos de desilusión, y sus expresivos ojos ya no lo escondían mas, se podía leer en ellos la decepción. "...............Dime que esta pasando??"

"Definitivamente nada malo"... Dijo Harry, un poco confundido por la expresión en los ojos de Ginny... Era ahora o nunca... no quería provocarle un disgusto y que ésta se distanciara de el..... "Ginny he estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó la ultima ves que estuvimos aquí...... el día del entrenamiento de Revenclaw.."

Que seguía... Definitivamente Ginny sabía que tenía que decir algo que hilara la conversación!!... por fin después de cerca de media hora, Harry había tocado el tema....Porque los hombres son tan lentos algunas veces!!.... Ginny lo miro segura "En realidad, yo también, lo he pensado mucho"

Muy bien,, todo iba por donde debía, y Harry empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba... Habían hablado muchas veces.. siempre parecía que ya estaban entendiéndose, entonces que faltaba... _"Dejar de hablar, y empezar a actuar"_ pensó Harry.... por lo que sin pensar en nada mas, habló en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella "En serio, lo has pensado??...." Estaban cada ves mas cerca "Porque, creo que ese día, yo tenia la esperanza de poder....."

"Te dije que no estaban esperándonos, Hermione!!" La voz de Ron interrumpió, aterrizando lentamente con Hermione en la escoba... haciendo que Harry y Ginny sintieran que la sangre se les congelaba en la espina dorsal. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de sentir frustración porque no hubiera pasado nada mas... No... todo sus pensamientos giraban en torno a casi haber sido descubiertos...Que gran susto hubiera sido para Harry el que Ron lo encontrara besando a su hermana menor..... Ron sabia lo que Harry sentía, pero de eso, a encontrarlo besándola, había una gran diferencia y mas cuando no tenían ninguna relación formal.. Harry sabía como era Ron de anticuado en cuanto a eso, era obvio si había sido educado por la señora Weasley y mas siendo su Hermana de quien estábamos hablando.

Ginny tratando de parecer casual dijo "Oh no Harry, no pude ver ninguna basura en tu ojo!!"

Y Harry captando rápidamente el mensaje dijo "Ah, bueno, no importa.... gracias de todas maneras..."

Hermione solo los miraba algo confundida.... y sonriendo ligeramente...y tenia claro lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenia caso hacer ningún comentario que los descubriera... Todos conocían a Ron.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Esa noche, pasó muy tranquilamente, cada uno en su habitación con sus propias ansiedades, sentimientos de culpa, y deseos frustrados... Sea como fuere, había valido la pena vivir esa tarde.

En los siguientes días, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar unos con otros, era temporada de exámenes parciales. Exámenes que se tenían que hacer antes de las vacaciones de navidad que empezarían ya la siguiente semana.

Era muy difícil concentrarse en una misión de Aurores, cuando tenían que prestar atención también a su trabajo como profesores... Esas eran las desventajas de las misiones secretas, en las cuales van de encubierto.

El viernes llegó, los estudiantes se encontraban muy ocupados, preparando sus equipajes, para ir de regreso a sus hogares por 2 semanas. Ya solo tenían una clase por dar y el día terminaría.

Harry Y Ron caminaban por un pasillo que llevaba al lobby del castillo.

"Así que no han enviado la información" preguntó Harry desconcertado.

"Noup!!!.... Mas de 10 días y ninguna información aún... Hermione también se esta volviendo loca por eso" Dijo el pelirrojo, quien ya mejor se tomaba el asunto con calma.

"Hey!!.. Hablando de Hermione... Con todo eso de los exámenes no me has contado que paso allá arriba!" Dijo Harry mientras alzaba las cejas a su amigo.

"Hay Harry... Que te puedo decir" Dijo Ron cambiando su manera habitual de hablar y haciéndolo ahora con un tono soñador "Fue increíble... los dos volando tan juntos.... Fue como un sueño"

"Entonces!!.... Hay algo con ella también!? Quiero decir.... sentiste que también ella quería.. tu sabes... llegar a algo?" Cuestiono Harry curioso.

"Bueno... puedo decir que ella estaba muy feliz de estar allá arriba conmigo... Era como si no hubiera ningún obstáculo entre nosotros... Ningún William" Dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en el ultimo nombre... "Y por cierto" Dijo Ron cuando Harry sonreía muy contento por su amigo "Que estaba pasando con Ginny..."

Como si perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo Ron dejo su comentario. Había escuchado una muy conocida voz proveniente del Lobby del castillo al cual ya estaban llegando. Se detuvo en seco asomando solamente la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

"Señor director!! Uff.... lo estábamos buscando..." Era William que entraba al lobby por una de las puertas laterales, caminaba con una gran sonrisa y sostenía con agrado la mano de Hermione, quien iba junto a el... Dumbledore, quien estaba al pie de las escaleras, los miró expectante, esperando a que dijeran la razón de todo ese barullo por el que lo estaban buscando.

Ron que miraba de lejos, quedó ahí, sin palabras.. viendo como William sostenía felizmente la mano de la persona que el quería mas que a nada.


	16. Entre la Nieve

Ready????.......................... ok..... Read!....

Gracias por sus comentarios!... ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 : _ENTRE LA NIEVE_**

* * *

Ron que miraba de lejos, quedó ahí, sin palabras.. viendo como William sostenía felizmente la mano de la persona que el quería mas que a nada.

"Hey... Que rayos esta haciendo él aquí!!" Dijo Ron mirando incrédulo a William.

Harry no sabía que decirle a su amigo, un momento antes, parecía que Hermione y Ron estaban avanzando, sin embargo ahora ella estaba ahí con el, como si no hubiera significado nada la otra noche. Harry asomó también la cabeza discretamente para ver lo que sucedía.

Dumbledore sonrío a Hermione y después miró con calma a William "¿Que puedo hacer por usted, Señor Griney?"

William se veía muy entusiasmado, mas como siempre lleno de compostura, por lo que, adoptando un tono diplomático dijo "Bueno... En realidad vine, porque quería pedirle permiso... Para llevar a mi 'canelita' a pasear.... Usted sabe... como un día libre" Y después sin poder evitarlo, siguió hablando, esta ves denotando mucha emoción "Hoy cumplimos un año juntos!!... Es nuestro aniversario!.."

Dumbledore miró a Hermione con asombro y le sonrío tiernamente, después se dirigió de nuevo a William "Valla... valla, pues eso realmente merece una buena celebración"

Hermione respondió entonces, se sentía un poco apenada de que William hubiera ido hasta ahí, para pedirle permiso al Director.... Permiso de sacarla de sus actividades..... por lo que muy segura dijo "Oh, pero usted sabe Profesor, si me necesita aquí... yo puedo quedarme... yo entiendo.."

"No, no, no Profesora Granger" Dijo Dumbledore moviendo su dedo índice negativamente "Sea como sea, los niños se irán hoy de vacaciones... así que no diga más... Oficialmente tiene ahora su día libre... Por lo que mejor valla y disfrútelo..."

Hermione lo miro un poco seria, en realidad no estaba segura de si quería salir, por supuesto ella sabía que un aniversario era cuestión de celebración, simplemente se sentía algo confundida. William alcanzo a verla un poco seria, por lo que con su mano la tomo de la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos, Hermione lo miró también, sabía que no podía ser indiferente ante el, además el era guapo, y Hermione cuando lo miraba si sentía atracción, y por supuesto después de un año, también le tenía cariño, por lo que tiernamente ella, le sonrío. William la tomó contento nuevamente de la mano, miró a Dumbledore sonriente "Muchas gracias señor Director... Cuídese!! Adiós!!" Dijo mientras caminaba con Hermione a la entrada del castillo.

Mientras tanto Ron seguía observando la escena desde el corredor, estaba molesto, incluso se podía percibir una vena un poco saltada en su sien izquierda, "Porque Dumbledore la dejó ir!!!!.... claramente se veía que ella no quería!!!"

Harry quería mas que nada en el mundo reconfortar a su amigo, sin embargo no podía mentirle, "Si así hubiera sido, Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido..." apretó los labios y sin que otra cosa pudiera venírsele a la mente dijo serio "Lo siento mucho amigo..."

Ron sabía que esto era cierto, por lo que golpeó fuertemente una de las paredes con el costado de su puño, para liberar ahí algo de la decepción que sentía " Demonios!!!... Es que solo míralo!!.... El es tan.... tan..."

"Hermione....Solo que, en hombre" Dijo Harry interrumpiendo a su amigo, mirando de lejos a William quien iba saliendo ya por la puerta junto con Hermione. "Aunque en realidad nunca he visto a Hermione llamar a nadie con esos 'apodos'" Añadió con una ligera cara de disgusto."

Ron sabía que Harry tenía razón, y esto le causaba aún mas enojo "Ella!!.....El...!!" Y cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mas suave y triste dijo "Es que no lo entiendo..... Un año..... Eso es demasiado tiempo...." sin embargo, su mente fue invadida por otro pensamiento _"Mas un año no es nada compardo con el tiempo que yo la he querido..." _Por lo que intentando llenarse de energías positivas dijo "Sabes la cosa buena aquí, es que no me rindo muy fácil..."

"Que quieres decir..." Dijo Harry asombrado por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

"Por favor!... de verdad piensas que pienso perderla de nuevo así?... tan fácil?" Dijo Weasley, añadiendo una exhalación de aire un poco humorística "No todavía, hombre.. no todavía.." después giró sobre sus talones en dirección a su salón de clases, hablando más para el mismo, sin embargo dejando que Harry lo escuchara.. "Demonios... no debí esperar tanto!... Perdí simplemente muchas oportunidades de actuar...."

Harry lo miró alejarse, después de unos segundos ya lo había perdido de vista, Por lo que se recargó en la pared muy meditabundo... Sabía que esta vez se trataba de Ron, mas en cualquier momento el podría verse en la misma situación... Quien sabe cuantas oportunidades el había perdido ya también..._"Que tengo que hacer"_ se encontraba realmente confundido, siempre lo intentaba, realmente lo hacía, pero no funcionaba, siempre se interponía algo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

El día estaba frío pero hermoso, ciertamente era perfecto para celebrar un día especial. Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban cubiertas de nieve, Hermione caminaba al lado de William, quien llevaba su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello. No había sido hasta el momento un día alocado ni lleno de ajetreos, Con William los paseos consistían en largas caminatas o tardes en cafés con interesantes conversaciones. Esto no le desagradaba a Hermione, excepto cuando algunas veces, las conversaciones quedaban estancadas en platicas sobre el Ministro de magia, o sobre lo que sucedía en el departamento de Finanzas.

Desgraciadamente, los últimos 5 minutos habían transcurrido de esa manera, hablando de estadísticas sobre galeones en Gringotts, evento por el cual Hermione iba completamente distraída mirando los aparadores que pasaban a su lado, era en esos momentos en que no recordaba porque estaba con William, ¿porque en esos momentos celebraban ya un año?, se sentía distante a el.

Al mirar uno de los aparadores, el corazón de Hermione palpito más fuerte que de costumbre, Había ahí una escoba, una 'Estrella Fugaz, edición especial' No pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde en la que estuvo volando en una, y por supuesto lo importante no era que la escoba fuera una 'Estrella Fugaz'.. no... lo importante era con quien había estado allá arriba. No sabía que pensar... sentía que el tiempo que pasaba al lado de Ron, era el mas maravilloso, sin embargo, estaba con William, y con él ya tenia lo que se puede llamar una verdadera relación... El era un hombre independiente, y trabajador ¿pero en realidad era lo que ella quería? ¿Acaso después de todo un año juntos, Ella podía decir que lo amaba?... Lo que si sabía es que William, a pesar de todos los dulces apodos con que la nombraba, nunca le había dicho eso... que la amaba... esto la confundía, mas No podía culparlo, el era una persona sería, y tal como Hermione, sabía que el decir 'te amo' era algo muy fuerte... por otra parte la hacía sentir mas aliviada _"Quien sabe..?" _Pensó Hermione, mientras continuaban con su caminata _"Quizás el se siente tan atrapado como yo..." _

Repentinamente William la dirigió con prisa a otro de los aparadores "Mira bombón!! Vamos a ver" Hermione fue tomada algo por sorpresa, y caminó junto a el, que iba claramente emocionado.

Había en el aparador la muestra de algo que para William parecía ser la cosa mas maravillosa... "Historia de Hogwarts.... Una nueva edición, con mas historias que antes... Incluye fotografías de las ya históricas mazmorras"

William lo miraba maravillado, un gesto que Hermione encontró realmente tierno, de hecho como todos bien sabían, ella adoraba también los libros de la "Historia de Hogwarts".... y verlo tan emocionado por algo que quizás a nadie le hubiera provocado la misma emoción, la hizo de repente recordar porque estaba con el... No era solo porque fuera guapo, o bien educado... Era porque en realidad tenían muchas cosas en común.

Este gesto de William hizo que Hermione se sintiera de momento feliz de estar ahí con el, celebrando su aniversario, por lo que sintiéndose un poco menos confundida y dejando a un lado los otros pensamientos que la atormentaban, continuó caminando a su lado, y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, ante esto, el la miró sorprendido, ya que el no era tonto, y reconocía que Hermione había estado un poco distante con el los últimos días, por lo que esta acción, por parte de ella, lo hizo sentir mas conforme con su novia.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Harry se encontraba completamente distraído, ni siquiera le puso el más mínimo interés a los entrenamientos, cada que algún estudiante le hablaba, tenia que gritar su nombre cerca de 4 veces antes de que Harry reaccionara... La idea de que Ginny encontrara a otra persona antes de que el pudiera decirle algo, lo tenia ausente de la tierra que pisaba.

Ron por su parte, mientras sus alumnos escribían un ensayo 'magia hindú' meditaba que era lo que tenía que hacer para atraer la atención de Hermione... _"Repacemos..." _Pensó con la vista fija en una ventana "_Ciertamente, ya me vio vestido con ropa muggle... Ya me vio concentrado en mi trabajo... antes eso la hubiera sorprendido mucho.... Uhmm..... le di un maravilloso viaje en escoba....Demonios... porque tenía que quererla a ella... justo la mujer mas difícil de impresionar....Bueno... no es que simplemente la quiera impresionar... yo no soy como esos tipos que solo quieren ganarse mujeres..... nada de lo que he hecho ha sido con la plena intención de solo impresionarla.... bueno,. Con excepción quizás de la ropa muggle.." _pensaba mientras sonreía para sus adentros.

Hermione y William Seguían con su tranquila tarde por Hogsmeade, caminando entre la nieve.

"Entonces yo le dije... sabes bien que los centauros habitan ya solamente en las regiones montañosas de Arcadia y Tesalis, en Grecia... No intentes confundirme Eustace!.." Dijo William, mientras le contaba a Hermione una anécdota que le acababa de ocurrir con uno de sus socios...

Hermione lo miró sonriendo, "Eres muy inteligente, sabes?"

A lo que William respondió, entre broma y verdad, alzando las cejas. "Simplemente lo se.... porque en realidad esa es la única razón por la que estas conmigo, 'abejita'...."

Hermione se sintió algo avergonzada por este comentario, Pobre William.... eso era lo que él pensaba?... Hermione sabía que no era muy detallista con él.. por lo que un poco sonrojada, en parte por el frío dijo "Claro que no!!...... También estoy contigo porque eres dulce.. y porque.."

"No necesitas decir nada mas 'cielo'" La interrumpió William, tomándola de las manos y después sonriendo dijo "Lo importante aquí no es la razón de porque estas conmigo... Sino simplemente, el que estés conmigo" Este comentario en lugar de hacer que el corazón de Hermione se emocionara, impulsó mas bien a que Hermione recordara lo que Ron le había dicho cuando sobrevolaban aquel hermoso paisaje... Por lo que sentimientos de culpa llegaron nuevamente a la mente de Hermione, y miró hacía otro lado, evitando la mirada de William, retirando lentamente sus manos de entre las de su novio. William supo entonces que tenía que decir otra cosa, para sobrepasar ese incomodo momento. "Hey, por cierto... como esta Harry Potter!??" Esto en realidad era un buen cambio de tema, era un tema que en lo personal le alegraba a él, Como Hermione bien sabía, Harry Potter era uno de los mas grandes Héroes personales de William... El siempre se había sentido emocionado de ser el novio de la gran Hermione Granger también, pero Harry seria para el, así como lo sería siempre para mucha gente.. ' el niño que vivió'.

Cuando William se apasionaba por algo, no podía dejar de hablar de ello, por lo que dijo "No puedo creer que no lo halla visto todavía!!.... Es una pena!!... De verdad quiero conocerlo..!!" Hermione rió para sus adentros... ya que no le había querido decir que la noche en la que el interrumpió la confrontación, en realidad el había estado muy cerca de su Héroe, Harry....

"Bueno... supongo que algún día de estos.. yo puedo..." Dijo Hermione, mas William la interrumpió sabiendo lo que ella pensaba decir..

"En serio, Corazón mío!??.... Gracias!!!..." Y mirándola detenidamente dijo después, algo que ya le había dicho antes unas cien veces "Wow... simplemente debe ser maravilloso, ser uno de sus mejores amigos... tu sabes! El es famoso por su lealtad también..."

"Si, si.. lo se" Dijo Hermione cansada de siempre escuchar lo mismo cuando 'el niño que vivió' salía a flote en la conversación "El es en realidad magnifico"sin embargo en alguna parte de su mente, le molestaba el hecho de que las cualidades de Harry fueran tan bien conocidas... _"y Que hay de Ron.... el es muy leal también... y valiente.... y lindo... y gracioso... y.... debo dejar de pensar en todo lo que tiene" _Pensó, y agitó la cabeza para regresar de nuevo al momento nevado que vivía...

William miró su reloj y sobresaltándose dijo "Santos cielos!.. Mira la hora!!.... Tengo una cena de negocios!!..." Y muy serio miró a Hermione "Cariñito... yo.."

Hermione, supuso lo que el diría... parecía que su paseo había terminado ya, por lo que dijo "Hey, esta bien... no te preocupes por mi..!!"

William alzo las cejas con cara confusa y después, rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.. "No!!... es nuestro aniversario!!...." La miró y tomándola de las manos, con tono de imploro le dijo "Ven conmigo, amor..."

Hermione se sorprendió por la petición, y señalándose a ella misma dijo "William... ni siquiera estoy vestida para ir a una cena de negocios!.."

"Bueno, entonces... le llamo a Eustace... le digo que se va a retrasar un poco la cena... vamos a alguna tienda muggle, buscamos un vestido de tu agrado... y te lo compro!..." Le dijo William complaciente.... "Anda ven conmigo"

Ante la mirada insistente de William, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, mientras sonreía... En realidad no estaba muy segura de que quisiera ir a una de las cenas de negocios de William.. pero algunas veces uno tenia que sacrificarse por el otro...

William rápidamente buscó una de las chimeneas mas cercanas, y le dijo a Eustace que la cena se iba a retrasar un poco, y que llevaría a su novia, porque era su aniversario, por lo que prefería que la cena fuera en algún restaurante elegante.... A William no le gustaban mucho los restaurantes del mundo mágico, sentía que ninguno tenia la elegancia muggle que buscaba.. todos eran algo sobresaturados... por lo que concretaron su cita en el Restaurante muggle 'Isolabella' Que se encontraba ubicado en la calle Red Lión de Londres.


	17. Respuesta No Deseada

****

** Gracias por sus comentarios como siepmre.. me gusta mucho saber que la historia va siendo de su agrado... BESOS:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17:** **_ RESPUESTA NO DESEADA..._**

* * *

Concretaron su cita en el Restaurante muggle 'Isolabella' Que se encontraba ubicado en la calle Red Lión de Londres.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, los maestros decoraban el castillo con motivos navideños, el gran comedor estaba lleno de armonía, se podían ver a varios estudiantes, los cuales se quedarían en Hogwarts, despidiendo a sus amigos, los cuales si iban a ir con sus familias y arrastraban sus grandes baúles.

Ginny y Willock eran las encargadas de decorar el árbol navideño, el cual era gigante, media cerca de 10 metros de alto.

Ron acababa de entrar en el Gran comedor, proveniente de la lechucearía, había estado mandando algunas tarjetas a su madre, ya que por la misión en que se encontraban no podrían ir esta ves ni Harry, ni el a pasar ahí la navidad.

Ron caminó y se dirigió a su Hermana.

"Hey, Gin... Mandé ya la carta a mamá de que no iré a pasar ahí la navidad... ¿que hay de ti, piensas ir?..."

"Umm... no lo sé, ¿Harry, Hermione y tu van a estar aquí? Dijo Ginny mientras le daba una caja con adornos a su hermano, invitándolo a que les ayudara.

"Si... Tenemos que, no podemos dejar solo a Dumbledore..." Dijo Ron, tomando la caja de adornos y sacando su varita "Wingardium Leviosa" Susurró haciendo volar algunas esferas doradas junto con otros adornos que Ginny y Willock estaban colocando suavemente.

Dumbledore los miraba sonriente, no había algo que le gustara mas, que la atmósfera que el castillo adquiría con la decoración navideña.

En una de las esquinas del Gran Comedor, Harry escuchaba a Snape, quien como cosa rara estaba hablando con él, contándole sobre algunos asuntos administrativos de la escuela. Entre la platica Harry miraba disimuladamente a Ginny, riendo y colocando adornos en el árbol. Desde la plática que había sostenido con Ron esa mañana, le era muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera, lo que tenía que hacer para que esta ves las cosas realmente llegaran a algo, otro pensamiento lo atormentaba... Quizás el que las cosas nunca hallan llegado a nada es porque, ella no lo quería... o peor... que tal si él, inconscientemente, no lo quisiera realmente. El sabía que como Auror estaba expuesto a mucho peligro... y si estaba con ella, la podría exponer también.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

William entró al restaurante 'Isolabella' buscando con la mirada a su socio Eustace. Iba completamente emocionado, ya que adoraba como algo sagrado sus cenas de negocios... y mas emocionado estaba esa noche ya que su novia estaría con él, Su socio lo envidiaría por estar con esa hermosa y muy inteligente mujer, por lo que motivado por este pensamiento tomo la mano de Hermione que estaba a su lado mirando atónita el lujosísimo restaurante y distraídamente entregaba al anfitrión su abrigo. William la observó detenidamente, desde que habían salido de la tienda de ropa, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido de noche, negro, el cual caía hasta el nivel de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus pantorrillas, tenía un sensual escote en la espalda, que subía circundando la orilla de sus hombros y el cual dejaba también su cuello desnudo, el cual era ornamentado por una delicada gargantilla de plata. Su cabello estaba agarrado con una improvisada especie de chongo, el cual le daba un toque muy casual, pero elegante. Y los zapatos... Claro no podían faltar, Eran negros también y con un tacón muy pero muy alto, el cual, aún sin haber empezado siquiera la noche, ya tenían a los pies de Hermione en un tormento constante.

La mirada de William dio al fin con la de su socio, quien ya se encontraba ubicado en una de las mesas del fondo, por lo que William le hizo una señal a Hermione y los dos entraron caminando muy elegantes entre las mesas, Varios hombres que se encontraban ahí acompañados por alguien, miraron disimuladamente a Hermione, y algunas mujeres, definitivamente sintiendo competencia como suele pasar, la miraron también, comentando que, como era posible que vistiera un vestido tan escotado, con el frío que hacía allá afuera. Sin embargo Hermione, caminaba como si se tratase de una alfombra roja, llena de glamour... Nunca le había importado la gente que hablaba a sus espaldas.

Llegaron finalmente a la mesa y saludaron a Eustace, con todo el protocolo que una cena de negocios merecía, Después saludaron también a su esposa, la señora Magnolia de Berenk. Quien era en realidad mas joven de lo que Hermione pensó que sería, claramente se podía saber que Eustace le llevaba cerca de 20 años de diferencia. Magnolia pasaba por una mujer de unos 25 o 26 años, era rubia y no muy elegante en cuanto a vestimenta, aunque Hermione comprendía muy bien esto, ya que la mujer era una bruja, y no conocía muy bien las costumbres del mundo muggle.

El mesero recogió la orden y se marcho, permitiendo ahora que William y Eustace, comenzaran a hablar de asuntos de finanzas, combinados con algunos chistes que Hermione no entendía, o al menos, no tenían ninguna gracia.

William hablaba lleno de emoción, como cada ves que hablaba de algo que tenía que ver con las finanzas.. "Entonces el asistente del contador dijo!!....Creo que no esta bien explicado el balance en esta parte... y el Jefe de contadores dijo...Hey!! esa no es la hoja de balance... es la bufanda de mi esposa!!" Ambos socios estallaron en carcajadas, como si lo que hubieran estado contando, fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo. Hermione se sintió ya algo apenada cuando las personas en las otras mesas los miraban algo desconcertados por las carcajadas provenientes de ahí.

El mesero llegó al fin con sus platillos, haciendo que las embarazosas risas disminuyeran un poco. William miró emocionado su plato "Langosta.... En lo personal, mi platillo favorito!...Que ordenaste tu 'terrosito de azúcar'!?" Dijo mirando a Hermione quien para ese momento de la noche, ya se sentía un poco relegada.

"Pasta Primavera..." Dijo Hermione un poco indiferente.

"Excelente elección!..."

"Como te iba diciendo William..." Comenzó a hablar Eustace, claramente con las intenciones de monopolizar la conversación nuevamente "El ministro no nos esta facilitando en nada las cosas... Sigue con la intenciones de crear nuevos proyectos y lo único que va a hacer es destruir todo lo que llevamos hecho hasta ahora.. Si las estadísticas siguen subiendo, el sistema va a caer."

Hermione siguió comiendo, prefiriendo pensar en otras cosas, ya que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo atender a la conversación sobre las finanzas del ministerio que llevaban los dos hombres.. ¿Acaso había algo mas aburrido en el mundo que las finanzas? En esos momentos Hermione no podía pensar en algo peor.... era como un martirio estar ahí, _"Y pensar que en estos momentos, podría estar en el castillo leyendo, o conversando con Ginny... Quizás escribiéndole a mis padres... Dando otra vuelta en la escoba con Ron..." _El simple pensamiento de esto la hacía sonreír, olvidando de repente lo aburrida que estaba.

Después de una media hora, habían terminado ya con sus platillos, y los dos socios, seguían conversando sobre exactamente lo mismo, Problemas en el departamento de finanzas,... Hermione no era la única desesperada ahí. El gesto que Magnolia portaba, no era exactamente de felicidad. Miraba a su esposo con rostro de exasperación y al notar que Hermione la miraba le dijo entre dientes. "Evítate problemas ahora que todavía puedes..." Hermione la miró sonriendo y Magnolia continuó hablando "No valla a ser que tu William, piense poner en marcha pronto lo que me dijo la otra ves... tu sabes.... involucra un anillo..." la sonrisa de Hermione, desapareció de su rostro, sintiendo en el estómago como si le hubieran dado la peor de las noticias.

"Pero porque pones esta cara...? deberías estar contenta...." Dijo Magnolia sorprendida, hablando con un tono un poco sarcástico... a lo que Hermione intento sonreír de nuevo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Magnolia después dio un largo suspiro y le dijo a Hermione "Si por ellos fuera, estarían aquí toda la noche" Por lo que cansada dejó atrás toda compostura, se puso de pie y miró a Eustace firmemente "Eustace... Estoy extremadamente cansada... Ya terminaste?

Eustace la miró indiferente y dijo "Oh... bueno.. la mujer ya habló.... Supongo que la noche se acabó ya..." Este comentario, hizo que Hermione lo mirara despreciativamente... Eustace siguió poniéndose de pie, saco dinero de sus bolsillos, después lo dejo confundido en la mesa "Supongo que con eso es suficiente... Nunca entenderé sus monedas..." le hizo una seña a su esposa, y después dirigiéndose a William y a Hermione dijo "Buenas noches..."

Hermione y William se quedaron los dos solos en la mesa, Y William dijo hablando mas fuerte de lo que debía "Asumo que nos aparecemos en Hogsmeade... y después de ahí tomamos una carreta al castillo!!"

"William!". Dijo Hermione en voz baja y molesta avergonzada cuando varios muggles los miraron extrañados al escuchar la palabra 'aparecer' y 'Hogsmeade'. "Tienes que hablar tan fuerte??... Que te sucede!?"

William se dio cuenta de que los miraban y realmente apenado dijo "Oh.. lo siento... estoy terriblemente apenado" mientras miraba la copa que se encontraba frente a el "Probablemente debería dejar de beber este vino.. esta mas fuerte de lo que pensé... es que no estoy acostumbrado... de verdad lo siento"

Hermione lo miró, y de repente se sintió un poco mal por haberlo regañado..

"No te preocupes, William... puede sucedernos a todos..." William la miró con ojos de gratitud por no hacerlo sentir mas avergonzado. Y después su expresión cambio un poco, a una mas bien de nerviosismo... sin embargo no dejaba de mirarla... por lo que Hermione extrañada le dijo "Que pasa?"

William se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Umm, Hermione.... Hemos estado juntos por un año ya..." Hermione sintió un repentino hueco en el estómago... y lo miraba asustada mientras el seguía hablando "Y yo.. solo quiero que tu sepas... que.... te.... que te amo..y... pues...."

Hermione se sintió mucho mejor al saber que hasta el momento la situación no involucraba un anillo, y sonrío dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, después miró a William quien parecía esperar una respuesta. "Oh.. William... gracias."

William decepcionado dejó de sonreír .. "Valla.... esa no era...umm la respuesta que esperaba...."

Hermione lo miró a los ojos... y después dándose cuenta de que no le podía mentir, diciéndole lo que el quería miró a la mesa. "Se esta haciendo tarde... Creo que deberíamos irnos William"

William dio un largo suspiro comprendiendo la situación "Muy bien.." y alzando una mano dijo "La cuenta, por favor!"

El camino de regreso al castillo, había sido silencioso, ambos ordenaban sus ideas, y finalmente después de martirizantes momentos, se encontraban los dos parados afuera de la sala común de los profesores. Hermione se sentía algo culpable, por no poderle decir lo que el quería "No tenías que traerme hasta aquí, William...."

"No podía dejarte ahí, tampoco..." Dijo el muy serio.

Hermione quería hacerlo sentir mejor por lo que sonriendo tiernamente dijo

"Hoy fue un día grandioso...Gracias..." Ante esto, William miró el techo, ya que seguía sin escuchar lo que el quería.... Hermione se mordió el labio inferior ya sin saber que decir... "Buenas noches???"

William asintió "Buenas noches.." y muy serio se inclino y le dio un indiferente beso en la mejilla, giró después sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo.

Hermione suspiró, que mas faltaba!.... cada día que vivía la confundía mas... pensaba que hubiera sucedido entonces, si ella le hubiera dicho también que lo amaba...probablemente en ese momento tendría ya un anillo en su dedo anular.

Miró a su reloj y decepcionada, supuso que Ron estaría ya dormido... lo vería hasta mañana... giró para abrir la puerta, y encontró una nota "_Reunión de maestros en el Gran comedor: 22:00 PM" _Hermione sonrío... si había junta de maestros, quería decir que si lo vería hoy después de todo. Miró de nuevo a su reloj, _"23:00"_ no tenía tiempo de cambiarse, la reunión había empezado hace una hora... por lo que sin importarle la ropa que tenía puesta se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Comedor.


	18. Danzon de Media Noche

Tan tan taan!!..

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: _DANZON DE MEDIA NOCHE._**

* * *

Miró de nuevo a su reloj, _"23:00"_ no tenía tiempo de cambiarse, la reunión había empezado hace una hora... por lo que sin importarle la ropa que tenía puesta se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Comedor.

Bajó unas de las tantas escaleras del castillo, y cuando estaba por bajar el último escalón, éstas empezaron a moverse, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio "HAAAAH!..." Grito la chica antes de dar contra el suelo... lentamente se sentó y se miró las piernas buscando por alguna posible herida, sus ojos fueron directamente hacia su zapato izquierdo... el gran tacón estaba roto... "Argh!!!!!" dijo protestando para ella misma.

"Algún problema?" Dijo William, de pie junto a Hermione... esta miró para arriba y rápidamente se levantó con la ayuda de su novio...

"Oh.. no.. Pensé que ya te habías ido" Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada de que William la hubiera visto azotar en el suelo.

"Si... pero recordé que tenia unos papeles del ministerio que quería que Dumbledore firmara" Dijo William con un tono aun serio.

"Ah muy bien...." Hermione lo miró a los ojos... podía ver tristeza en ellos... y ciertamente ella no quería que así fuera. Ella sabía que William era un hombre sensible, por lo que intentando demostrarle que si sentía cariño por el, dio unos pasos, se paro de puntitas y decididamente le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Una gran sonrisa volvió al rostro de William, mirándola de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado antes, Por supuesto no era la primera vez que Hermione lo besaba... simplemente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, William ya casi creía que Hermione no tardaría mucho en mandarlo a volar. Por lo que ese beso le devolvió los ánimos.

Hermione le sonrío tiernamente... En realidad no estaba muy animada con eso del beso... lo hizo mas que nada, porque tenía que hacerlo.... pero en realidad, eso estaba completamente fuera de sus planes, lo único que realmente tenía en mente en esos momentos era ver a Ron.. sin embargo, las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere. Después tomando la mano de su novio ligeramente, dijo "William, me tengo que ir... Hay una reunión de maestros en el Gran Comedor..."

"Claro, entiendo... nos vemos después entonces..." Dijo William , y después se inclinó y besó la mano de Hermione sonriéndole de nuevo. Caminó y se marchó.

·································································································

Harry se encontraba en la torre de astronomía... no había querido ir a la reunión de maestros... por lo que le pidió a Ron que dijera que se sentía mal.

No quería toparse aun con Ginny.. al menos no, hasta no saber exactamente que tenia que decir.... Hasta aclararse mentalmente que era lo que realmente quería, y una vez después de hacer esto, prepararse para no perder las palabras en el momento que estuviera frente a ella.

····························································································

Hermione caminaba por los corredores, cada vez mas cerca de su destino.. El gran comedor... llevaba un extraño paso, ya que no portaba su zapato izquierdo, Que vergüenza tener que llegar así a su reunión...

Finalmente se encontraba de pie frente a las inmensas puertas de madera del Gran Comedor.... Dio un gran suspiro.. y abrió discretamente una de ellas.

Dentro de la enorme de la habitación ya no había nadie... solo Ron, parado solo en un pie, justo en el centro del cuarto, sin camisa. Se podía ver claramente que los Aurores tenían que hacer mucho ejercicio y estar en forma. Hermione al descubrirlo sintió como le temblaron las piernas... Era mas de lo que hubiera esperado.... de hecho ella solo esperaba verlo, sentado atendiendo a la reunión.. claro que esto era mucho mejor.

Ron sintió la mirada de ella, por lo que dejando la posición en que se encontraba, giró hacia la puerta, y la vio ahí parada, completamente hermosa, Con un vestido de noche.... era simplemente como un sueño, Ron cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió de nuevo, para asegurarse de que lo que estuviera viendo fuera real... y según parecía, si lo era. De hecho el se había sentido algo decepcionado al ver que Hermione no había ido a la Reunión.. pero ahora ella estaba ahí, y realmente se veía deslumbrante.

Ron se aclaró la garganta un poco y después dijo "Umm.. La reunión ya se terminó..."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza "Si ya veo....." y después, hizo una extraña expresión, disimulando el asombro que sentía "Que es lo que estas haciendo?"

Ron sonrío pícaramente antes de decir "Porque Profesora Granger... Esta disfrutando el show??"

Hermione sintió que la cara le ardía en llamas... ¿acaso había sido tan obvia?.. ¿O tan solo lo decía bromeando, como solía hacerlo?... Por supuesto no iba a dejar que Ron viera que la intimidaba, por lo que torció los ojos, en un muy característico gesto suyo, y después dijo "Solo quería saber que hacías, sin camisa, en el Gran Comedor a las 11:15 de la noche!!"

"Tai Chi" Dijo Ron simplemente, después de sonreír dulcemente "Una parte esencial del entrenamiento de Aurores... Es muy relajante...." Después Ron miro descaradamente a Hermione de pies a cabeza, excusando la acción con el siguiente comentario "Y tu que estas haciendo aquí, a las 11:15 de la noche, vestida tan elegantemente, pero vistiendo tan solo un zapato??"

Hermione rió un poco avergonzada, por el hecho de que Ron la viera así, sin embargo, no le importó mucho.... ya que Ron la había visto ya en peores situaciones... Inclusive sintió mas vergüenza cuando William la vio, pero con Ron era diferente... se tenían demasiada confianza, como para avergonzarse por cosas tan superfluas... "Bueno, pues resulta que fui a cenar con William... y pues... se rompió mi zapato..."

Ron sintió como un golpe en el estómago cuando estucho el nombre de William.... sin embargo, quería enterarse de que había sucedido exactamente en su día libre con el.... por supuesto no quería enterarse a base de riñas con Hermione.. no ahora que ella estaba ahí con un vestido de noche. Por lo que Ron dijo adoptando un tono bromista "OH!!.... ese Salvaje y Travieso William...!! Ya me los imagino" Dijo alzando una ceja "Ustedes dos bailando locamente como tornados en la pista, hasta romper tu zapato! Eh!?" mientras hablaba, movía el dedo índice al estilo que solo su madre, la Señora Weasley sabía hacerlo.

"No, señora Weasley...." Dijo Hermione sonriendo, al no poder evitar reaccionar ante el parecido... Ron sonrío también.. después Hermione continuó "En realidad rompí mi zapato cuando llegué aquí..." Y después dijo, con falsa agresividad "Ni siquiera bailamos, para tu información"

Ron la miró asombrado y dijo como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba "Quieres decir, que ese tipo William,, ni siquiera pudo llevar a bailar a la dama!?"

Hermione sonreía al ver los gestos que Ron hacia.. simplemente era demasiado cómico y encantador para resistirlo "William no baila."

"Disculpa!!???" Dijo Ron mas incrédulo que antes "Y que viste en él entonces, mujer!!???"... El pelirrojo no era en nada tonto, y no podía perder esta magnífica oportunidad... Era tan espontáneo que todo lo que hacía brotaba de él de la manera mas natural posible, por lo que despistadamente tomó la mano de Hermione y la dirigió hacia con él.

Hermione lo miro, esta ves sin poder disimular el asombro... Esto ya era demasiado... no había sido suficiente encontrarlo sin camisa, sino que ahora la tomaba de la mano... "Que estas haciendo!??"

"Te saco a bailar, por supuesto" Dijo Ron fingiendo naturalidad, aunque la verdad era que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Sea como sea, la dulce sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada que la miraba, no podía desaparecer.

"Espera... no puedo hacerlo!!.." Dijo Hermione entre risas...

"y porque no!?" Dijo Ron, esperando que no fuera a meter a William en el asunto..

"Porque solo traigo puesto un zapato!!" Dijo Hermione, señalando a sus pies.

Ron sintió un enorme alivio, y nuevamente la miró sonriendo.. "Pues quítate ese también tontita!!"

Hermione iba ya a reclamarle por la palabra que le había dicho, pero solamente salió risa de su boca, no quería discutir, por lo que prefirió callarse en ese momento y no lamentarse 1 hora después en su cuarto. .. Ron la tomó aparentando confianza de la cintura y la acercó a el. Hermione nerviosa lo miró "umm y ahora que??... Ni siquiera hay música!!"

Ron levanto la cabeza sonriendo... "Bueno... es aquí en donde el Kumbala aparece"

"Kumbala!??... que es eso!??" Dijo Hermione confundida... nunca en ningún libro había leído nada antes sobre algo llamado Kumbala..

"Es algo así como una leyenda...." explicó Ron "Se refiera a un lugar mágico dentro de todos nosotros...." tomó su varita y dijo "Musicus Kumbala Danzón" Dijo susurrando... La introducción de una melodía, con ritmos de Danzon se empezó a escuchar, era una pieza bastante sensual. Hermione seguía mirándolo confusa, por lo que el continuó, mientras lentamente, la dirigía, comenzando los dos a bailar. "La leyenda dice, que cada ves que el Kumbala suena... Está crea una especie de explosión y, libera las partes que la componen."

"Y que partes la componen" Dijo Hermione extrañada, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras continuaban los dos bailando lentamente en un paso de Danzon...1,2,..1,2,3... contaban los dos ya inconscientemente mientras se movían.

Ron la miró sonriendo.. y un poco sonrojado... "Bueno.... en el Kumbala todo es.... Música y pasión...."

Hermione lo miró sonriendo también, reflexionando en la leyenda "Buena historia..."

·····················································

Harry continuaba con su tormentosa lluvia de pensamientos en la torre de Astronomía.... Podía en ese momento atreverse de una ves por todas y vivir lo que había querido desde hace unos 8 años, o podía seguir huyendo... A Harry no le gustaba huir.... tenía que saber por el mismo si las cosas funcionarían, por lo que mirando al horizonte, se puso de pie decisivamente y en paso rápido y firme salió de la torre de astronomía, para poner en marcha lo que había estado pensando.

·····················································

En el gran comedor, Ron y Hermione continuaban bailando al compás del Kumbala.... "_Y adentro la noche es... música y pasión..." _decía la canción, mientras los dos amigos se miraban sonriendo... ninguno de los dos jamás imagino que estaría alguna vez, ahí bailando con el otro, tan cerca. Ron tenia su mano en la espalda descubierta de Hermione. _"Es tan suave"_ pensaba el pelirrojo. Al mismo tiempo Hermione tenía su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Ron, firme y fuerte. "_Sol no entiendes lo que pasa aquí,, esto es la noche y de la noche son las cosas del amor.....El corazón a media luz, siempre se entregará...."_ continuaba sonando la canción....

····················································

Harry respiraba agitadamente, y no era exactamente porque hubiera estado corriendo, sino porque se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny... "_Probablemente ya este dormida"_ Pensó intentando buscar una excusa, pero él mismo sabía que no podía, ni quería esperar hasta mañana.

Por lo que ignorando la ya bien conocida sensación de un extraño vacío en el estómago, se armó de valor... Levanto la mano.... "_1....2....3".. _contó mentalmente y sin pensar nada mas... "Knock, knock"... Tocó a la puerta, antes de echarse para atrás.

Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando melancólicamente a la ventana, Pensando en Harry, quién no había ido a la reunión de maestros... cuando escuchó, que alguien llamaba a la puerta.. "_Quien será a estas horas?" _

Intrigada se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación..La abrió sin pensarlo demasiado... y ahí estaba él.... Su Harry, despeinado y mirándola nervioso a los ojos... Ella lo miró también extrañada.

En ese momento Harry olvidó completamente todo lo que había pensado decirle... Pero no quería ya esperar un minuto mas, por lo que dejando cualquier obstáculo en el olvido, dio un seguro paso al frente, y sin dejar que Ginny tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedía, la tomo de la cintura... sin decir nada mas acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó, era un beso que dejaba ver y sentir todo aquel tiempo que este había estado buscándolo. El corazón de Ginny se agitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, mientras sus labios continuaban el beso que Harry comenzó... comprendió que todo esto era real, y no se trataba de otra simple ilusión... y simplemente prefirió pensar en nada y dejarse llevar, por aquello que tanto tiempo esperó que sucediera....


	19. Kumbala

** BONJOUR!!!..... O como se escriba... :P bueno pues aqui esta finalmente el nuevo capitulo de este FF.... disculpen la tadranza.. espero que no vuelva a pasar.!**

**Saludos a todos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19: _KUMBALA_**

* * *

El corazón de Ginny se agitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, cuando comprendió que todo esto era real, y no se trataba de otra simple ilusión... y simplemente prefirió pensar en nada y dejarse llevar, por aquello que tanto tiempo esperó que sucediera...

·································································

"_Una risa, una caricia..." _Continuaba el Kumbala sonando en el Gran Comedor, Los dos profesores disfrutaban de ese momento que vivían, solamente los dos, en ese momento cualquier cosa podría suceder, y no exactamente por el Kumbala... que después de todo era simplemente una leyenda... sea como sea, el corazón humano necesita algunas veces de excusas o historias fantásticas para mostrarse tal como es.... "_y en la pista una pareja... se vuelve a enamorar.."_ El danzón continuaba, mientras ellos, dejaban de mirarse....Hermione, olvidando toda compostura, al sentirse entre los brazos de Ron, recargó tiernamente su cabeza en el pecho de su alto pelirrojo...

······························································

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la habitación de Ginny, los dos enamorados rompieron finalmente el beso.... Si hubiera algo de lo que Harry nunca se arrepentiría, sería justamente de ese momento... Ya no había secretos, ya no tenia caso callarlo mas.... por lo que mirándola intensamente dijo casi en un murmuro.. "Ya no podía esperar mas...Te amo..."

Era increíble que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente, Ginny escuchó decir a Harry lo que nunca pensó que realmente se atrevería a decir, por lo que la pelirroja mostró a Harry su mas maravillosa sonrisa.... "Yo te amo también, Harry..."

······························································

La melodía continuaba, Ron estaba ahí con Hermione recargada en su pecho, el confiadamente apoyó su barbilla suavemente en la cabeza de Hermione... se sentía pleno, todo había sido tan natural que había una especial magia en el momento que se vivía en el comedor a media luz.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, recuperando nuevamente un poco la compostura, y sonriendo dijo "En realidad, no sabía que supieras bailar..."

"No se bailar" Dijo Ron tiernamente "Debe ser parte del Kumbala..." Completó su frase un poco bromeando, Hermione lo miró incrédula, por lo que Ron rió "Solo bromeo... En realidad no soy bueno bailando.... Pero por alguna razón que desconozco..bailo bien contigo...."

·······························································

Ginny estaba sentada con Harry en el sofá de su habitación, El no dejaba de mirarla... "Estoy feliz ahora.... porque puedo verte todo el tiempo que quiera, sin temer ser descubierto" Dijo Harry sonriéndole enamorado.

"Yo también estoy feliz... De hecho pensé que serías tan tonto como Ron y nunca dirías nada" Dijo Ginny acercándose y dándole un beso tierno y corto en los labios, como si fuera cosa de todos los días... habían deseado tanto tiempo esos momentos que no iban a perder mas momentos gastándolos en timidez.

"En realidad, si estaba siendo tan tonto como el...." Sonrió Harry, una ves mas y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en la mejilla.

·····························································

En el gran comedor Ron le dijo a Hermione "Sabes que es lo que me gusta de bailar?"

"¿Que?" Contesto Hermione dulcemente, mientras la melodía estaba casi llegando al final.

"Que uno solo se ve tonto haciéndolo,,, hasta que alguien se te une" Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba mas a Hermione.

Hermione en ese momento se sintió un poco angustiada por algo que cruzó por su mente... "Ron..." le dijo al oído en voz baja "Creo que William me va a pedir matrimonio"

Ron se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, "No puedo dejar que eso suceda" Hermione lo miró tensa..¿qué quería decir exactamente...?...

"Po..porque no?" Dijo un poco insegura, en ese momento el Kumbala termino... por lo que Ron no podía seguir actuando con una excusa de base...

"Solo piénsalo!!... Tu nombre sería.. Her-mai-ou-ni Gri-ny!!" Dijo sacándose la broma de la manga, y haciendo un gesto de disgusto., Hermione lo miró y soltó una carcajada, ciertamente esto era lo último que esperaba que el dijera, Ron rió también.

Mientras tanto........... William los observaba ya desde hacía unos minutos desde la puerta entreabierta del Gran comedor, mirando como su novia había bailado recargada en el pecho descubierto de aquel pelirrojo, con el que ahora reía de una manera que el no conocía.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Era una linda mañana la que vivían todos en el castillo, especialmente Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

Ron y Harry estaban conversando en una de las mesas del Gran comedor, las cuales estaban casi vacías, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban de vacaciones, por lo que podían hablar sin ser escuchados. Ron le estaba contando lo que había sucedido ahí mismo la noche anterior, Harry estaba completamente emocionado... "Y!!! Que paso después de que bailaron!!???"

Mas de repente el ilusionado gesto de Ron, fue opacado por uno mas bien de decepción.. "Supongo que nada... Este William es muy listo, tengo que admitirlo"

"Que quieres decir!?.... No me digas que ahora si te rindes!?" Dijo Harry exasperado.

"No es que yo quiera... pero no creo que él a estas alturas se rinda tampoco" Dijo Weasley un poco desanimado "Harry... ella piensa que él, va a proponerle... tu sabes!"

"Noo!!" Dijo Harry sorprendido.... "Ron pues entonces mejor te apresuras, porque vas a perderla... Quizás aun tengas tiempo de decirle algo... habla con ella!"

"Harry... has estado leyendo esas novelas de romance otra vez??" Dijo Ron, con un gesto de falsa severidad, intentando dispersarse del tema de conversación.

"Cállate y escúchame..." Dijo Harry irritado, al ver la falta de seriedad de Ron en este asunto... "Me niego a dejar este castillo con un amigo que esta traumado con el amor... y que se la pasa lamentando sobre Hermione..." Y después continuó imitando a Ron "Crees que nos escribirá pronto, Harry?... Crees que ella nos extrañe, Harry?..."

"Si, ya entendí" Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos al escuchar la imitación que Harry hacia de él.

Harry continuó ignorándolo "Nunca debí irme, Harry....Y que si nunca volvemos a verla, Harry?....Que tal que piense que ya no la quiero, Harry?..."

"Hey!!! Ya entendí!!!" Dijo Ron que comenzaba a molestarse por todo esto... "Además yo nunca dije esa ultima.... ella sabe bien lo que siento"

"Corrección Ronald... Ella sabía lo que sentías hace 5 años" Dijo Harry

"Bueno! Y que se supone que tengo que decir entonces!!...Hey, Hermione, sigo estando locamente enamorado de ti, y te amo mas cada vez que te veo... Podrías no casarte con tu, rico, exitoso y encantador novio!???" Le contestó Ron a su amigo, para hacerle ver lo ilógica que sonaba aquella petición.

"Bueno di lo que quieras, solo dilo!.... Estoy harto de ser parte de la fiesta de lamentos de Ron Weasley!..." Harry sabía que tenía que hablarle así a Ron para que este entendiera el punto.

"Pero..." Comenzaba Ron a hablar de nuevo, ahora con expresión de niño regañado.

"Perfecto!!..." Dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo "Cuando los dos empiecen a actuar como adultos y admitan que están locos el uno por el otro, déjenoslo saber, de acuerdo!?"

"Hablaré con ella!... lo prometo..." Dijo Ron... mas después recordó que Harry no tenía porque reclamarle nada, cuando el tenía el mismo problema con Ginny... Por supuesto que Ron no sabía aun lo que había sucedido entre Harry y su Hermana la noche pasada, y que en realidad en ese momento ya eran novios., por lo que le dijo defensivamente a Harry "Hey!,, además tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada!"

"En realidad..." Comenzó a hablar Harry, intentando en ese momento contarle lo que había sucedido. Mas antes de que pudiera seguir con su comentario, Miro a Ginny y a Hermione que en ese momento se acercaban a la mesa, y discretamente le dijo a Ron.. "oops... ahí vienen ellas... cambiemos de tema"

Ginny miró a Harry antes de sentarse y le sonrió tiernamente, Harry después, le hizo a Ginny unos grandes ojos de advertencia, tratándole de decir que no dijera nada aún sobre lo de anoche, ya que según el acuerdo que había hecho la nueva pareja, Harry tenía que hablar primero con Ron a solas sobre el asunto, antes de publicarlo a nadie mas. Ginny rápidamente entendió el gesto de Harry y asintió con la cabeza, después se sentaron al lado de ellos.

"Porque no se sientan en la mesa de los profesores?" Preguntó Hermione algo confundida, después de haberle dirigido a Ron una tímida sonrisa.

"Nos sentimos menos extraños aquí.." Dijo Harry mirando la larga y querida mesa de Gryffindor en donde se encontraban sentados.

Un repentino aleteo irrumpió en el gran comedor, volando por encima de las mesas semivacías, hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores en donde Dumbledore comía su desayuno tranquilamente. éste, extrañado tomo la carta de la pata de la lechuza, la abrió y comenzó a leerá, mientras en su rostro se podía ir notando la mirada cada vez mas aprensiva del director.

Los 4 amigos miraron toda la escena desde que la lechuza había entrado, y al observar el rostro de Dumbledore, Ron se puso rápidamente de pie. "Vamos a ver..." Seguido de esto, los cuatro caminaron hacia la mesa de los profesores para enterarse de lo que sucedía.


	20. El Regalo y los Dos Desprevenidos

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews... en especial a quellos que sin falta me los dejan cada capitulo... creanme que los tomo mucho en cuenta.... ;) ****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 20: _EL REGALO Y LOS DOS DESPREVENIDOS_**

* * *

"Vamos a ver..." Seguido de esto, los cuatro caminaron hacia la mesa de los profesores para enterarse de lo que sucedía.....

Se detuvieron de pie tras Dumbledore, "Sucede algo malo, señor?" Dijo Harry un poco aprensivo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró a los 4 jóvenes, después extendió la mano con la carta para que alguno de ellos la tomara si quería, mientras decía.. "Es una carta de la señora Emily Brown.... la madre de Paul, que me exige saber, porque su hijo no irá a pasar con ella las vacaciones de navidad... Y ya estoy esperando el enojado vociferador que mandará la Señora Romans, en cualquier momento" Digo el director dando después un suspiro.

Hermione lo miró confusa "Pensé que había dicho usted que no tardarían mucho en salir de la enfermería... No podemos seguir mintiéndole así a todos!" Dijo sin elevar mucho el tono de voz, pero haciéndoles ver que estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

"Lo s" Contestó Dumbledore "Pensé que así sería.. pero me equivoqué, se necesita cierto bicho para esa poción, que desafortunadamente se encuentra extinto.... Lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar por las Mandrágoras."

"Pero estarán listas hasta primavera" Dijo Ginny preocupada, en realidad ya sentía que extrañaba a Brown y a Romans, la escuela se sentía muy vacía, como cuando repentinamente sus hermanos Fred y George se fueron cuando ella estaba en 4º grado.

"La ciencia es algo maravilloso Profesora Weasley..." Dijo Dumbledore, recuperando en un instante el brillo en los ojos. "Ahora existe Creci-Loz... Una bendición para los jardineros mágicos en cualquier parte del mundo... Esta poción acelera el crecimiento de las plantas tres veces su velocidad normal de crecimiento.." Dijo el director sonriendo, como si estuviera haciendo un comercial para Creci-Loz... "Así que podrán estar listas para cuando terminen las vacaciones de navidad... finales de enero a mas tardar... eso espero."

"Y que haremos hasta entonces... que seguiremos diciendo a la gente?" Dijo Hermione, esta ves menos preocupada, al ver que Dumbledore tenia un plan de respaldo.

"Me temo, que les tendremos que decir la verdad a sus padres, y a los estudiantes y los profesores... no lo sé aún...." Dijo Dumbledore meditando.

La profesora Willock caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, sigilosamente "Disculpen... esta todo bien??" preguntó insegura.

"Todo bien, Profesora Willock.. no se preocupe" Dijo Dumbledore.. después miró a los otros haciéndoles una señal de que se iba a retirar, y camino al lado de la profesora Willock.. " Profesora, me permite hablar con usted unos momentos" Le dijo tomándola del hombro "Acerca de las mandrágoras..."

"Claro!!" Dijo Willock mientras se alejaba al lado del Director.

Los 4 miraban al director como se alejaba, caminando, apoyándose cada vez mas en su bastón para poder dar el siguiente paso... Por lo que Ron dijo "En cuanto pruebe que Drago esta detrás de todo esto, voy a hacer que se arrepienta, y le voy a .."

Ron!!" Lo interrumpió Hermione, antes de que terminara diciendo una barbaridad.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Ron, recapacitando que estaba saliéndose de control.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

La cena de navidad se llevo acabo en el Gran Comedor, con un suculento banquete. Los amigos estaban muy contentos de estar juntos esa navidad, pensaban que ya nunca sería Así, por lo que disfrutando el momento, brindaron, hablaron, rieron.. y pasaron una excelente Noche buena.

La mañana de navidad llegó unas horas después, Hermione estaba en su habitación profundamente dormida cuando un rayo de sol aterrizo en sus ojos cerrados, haciéndola por fin darse cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama para despabilarse, cuando de repente vio la pelirroja cabellera de su amigo asomarse por el lado del biombo que estaba en su habitación, con un extraño gorro verde.

"Feliz navidad, Hermione!!!!!" Dijo Ron, dando una larga zancada hasta llegar a la cama de Hermione, a la cual subió rápidamente para dar un gran abrazo a su amiga, la cual estaba desconcertada.

Esta lo abrazó también débilmente... y cuando Ron regresó de nuevo al suelo esta le dijo gritándole, mas sin poder esconder una gran sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro "Ron, que estas haciendo aquí!!!... Esta es mi habitación!!!"

"Ya lo s" Dijo Ron inocentemente

"Y..... estoy en pijama!!!" Dijo intentando parecer molesta.

"Y eso que importa..." Dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo "Ya te he visto antes en pijama..." después sin decir nada mas, Caminó hacia el escritorio de Hermione, y tomo un regalo muy bien envuelto que había dejado ahí... extendió la mano y se lo entregó a Hermione.

Ella lo tomó y después de mirarlo un segundo soltó una pequeña risa "Tu...tu... no puedo creerlo!!".. Dijo cuando descubrió que a Ron no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sus reclamos.., por lo que se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a empujar a Ron hacia la puerta entre risas de los dos... "Salte de mi recámara tu..."

"Guapo cretino?..." Dijo Ron intentando darle a Hermione una opción para que completara su frase...

Hermione rió al escuchar esto, abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia fuera... "Fuera!!..." Dijo mientras Ron provocativamente le sonreía...

"Esta bien, esta bien!!." Dijo Caminando por el pasillo.. "Si, feliz navidad a ti también!!.... gracias!" Dijo Ron sarcásticamente entre risas...

Hermione dio un suspiro sonriendo y cerró la puerta, mirando después el regalo que sostenía en la mano, caminó hasta el sofá que había ahí en su recamará, y se sentó intrigada por el contenido del paquete, el cual abrió con todo el cuidado del mundo, era una caja de madera obscura, la cual le pareció de repente muy familiar, con su mano lentamente abrió la caja descubriendo así una delicada gargantilla de plata, con un ópalo azul en el centro... Hermione quedó boquiabierta, y no precisamente porque fuera una joya muy cara, sino porque había recordado en ese momento, porque la caja le parecía tan familiar.

Ellos tenían 17 años, Era la mañana de navidad... estaban en la madriguera de los Weasley... Hermione abrió el regalo que Ron le había obsequiado, era una caja de madera obscura, la cual contenía aquel mismo collar con el ópalo... Hermione estaba sorprendida. ¿por qué Ron le había dado un regalo así, que de seguramente le había costado todos sus ahorros...?

"Oh mira eso!..." Dijo Harry impresionado, por aquel regalo que Hermione sostenía asombrada.... después miró a su amigo Ron que estaba tímidamente parado nervioso por saber si a Hermione le gustaría el regalo... Harry dijo en tono burlón "Y aún así dices que yo soy tu mejor amigo!...a mi solo me diste un par de bromas de Zonko...Hermione debe ser mas que solo una amiga para haber recibido esa gargantilla..." Ante este comentario Ron se sonrojó frenéticamente...

"_Cállate Harry!..." Le dijo el pelirrojo en tono molesto..._

_Hermione miró a Ron y después miró su regalo nuevamente, dio unos pasos y dijo "Ron, no puedo aceptar un regalo tan caro..." ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.... sabía que Ron había guardado todo su dinero para comprarle solamente a ella el regalo, ya que ni su madre había recibido un regalo por parte de el esa navidad..._

_Ron la miró ofendido a la cara "Hermione, claro que puedes... lo compré para ti..." _

"_Lo siento... Por favor, regrésalo y guarda el dinero... inviértelo en otra cosa que quieras..." Hermione seguía sin mirarlo... es tan clásico que a esa edad uno lastime a las personas que mas quiere, al no saber reaccionar correctamente.... Harry tampoco se atrevió a decir nada, solo miraba a Ron de reojo sin saber como este reaccionaría. _

"_No puedo creer que lo rechaces así como así.." Dijo Ron tomando el regalo y caminando molesto en dirección contraria, aunque mas que molesto iba lastimado... sentía como si no solo hubiera rechazado su regalo, sino también a el. _

Hermione recordaba todo esto sintiendo una especie de dolor en el pecho, esa vez a Ron le había costado cerca de un mes antes de volver a hablarle, por su puesto ella siempre lograba contentarlo, o más bien Ron no soportaba mucho tiempo molesto con su amor secreto. Hermione miró nuevamente la caja en sus manos, observando la gargantilla... era exactamente la misma, la piedra era igual a la anterior... supuso entonces que Ron siempre conservó el rechazado regalo. Después Hermione cerró la caja y la coloco en su escritorio, tomo asiento de nuevo en el sofá para abrir los otros regalos que estaban ahí, los cuales eran de Harry, Ginny, sus padres... y para su sorpresa uno de William.... Hermione lo tomó, era el Libro de Historia de Hogwarts que habían visto la otra ves en el aparador... _"Al menos no sigue molesto porque no le dije que lo amaba" _después continuó abriendo los otros regalos.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Harry y Ginny entraron a la sala común de los profesores unas horas mas tarde ese mismo día, caminaban tomados de las manos, ya que estaban solos los dos.

"Muchas gracias, Gin..." Dijo Harry sonriéndole a su novia "Ese equipo de Quiditch esta increíble .... y gracias por aceptar estrenarlo conmigo" continuó mientras la rodeaba cariñosamente con sus fuertes brazos... Habían estado jugando los dos cerca de 2 horas en los campos de Quiditch.

"Bueno eso fue solo porque me encantó tu regalo!....." Dijo Ginny quien apoyaba sus brazos en los hombros de Harry y lo miraba sonriente "No puedo creer que hallas dedicado tanto tiempo buscando cada foto en la que salimos juntos, para ponerla en el álbum" y tiernamente lo besó.

"Es solo que quería que hoy estuvieras feliz..." Dijo Harry sonriéndole encantadoramente, como si quisiera evitar que Ginny recordara algo... sin embargo, ella conociéndolo muy bien lo miró con ojos severos...

"No has hablado con el verdad?" dijo la pelirroja, Harry solo evadió su mirada. Ginny decepcionada dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y dejó de abrazar a Harry... y después le dijo tratando de no sonar muy molesta "Harry, ya tenemos una semana igual!... no podemos seguir así, escondiéndonos... el es mi hermano y se supone que es tu mejor amigo.. que sucede!?.... quieres que yo hable con el?"

"No....es que por favor!... como quieres que solamente le diga.. 'Hey, amigo, ando con tu hermanita... y por cierto... lamento mucho que lo tuyo con Hermione no se de...' .... Se supone que soy su mejor amigo no?" Dijo Harry alzando una ceja mientras hablaba, dándole a Ginny razones.

"Al menos déjame decirle a Hermione!!... ya quiero contarle" Dijo Ginny ansiosa... quien en la última semana había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no decirle nada a su mejor amiga.

"No... si tu le dices no podrá guardar el secreto... le dirá a Ron, y el se enojará con nosotros porque Hermione supo primero...Además ya habíamos acordado en hablar con el primero.."

"SI!. Y también acordamos que TU se lo dirías..." Le respondió Ginny empezando a tomar un tono mas molesto... por lo que Harry para suavizar la situación la tomó de la mano y la acercó a el, tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

"Ginny... Por favor... es navidad.... hay que estar felices hoy.... te prometo que después de hoy, hablaré con el..." Dijo Harry mirándola con gesto implorador..., Ginny lo miró también,, no podía evitarlo... el era muy lindo, y en realidad ella no quería enojarse con el tampoco, por lo que olvidando el problema lo abrazó tiernamente de nuevo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Ron se encontraba en uno de los corredores del castillo esperando a Hermione, que estaba hablando en su oficina sobre una tarea de vacaciones con algunos estudiantes que no habían encontrado la información necesaria.

Después de unos minutos, que al pensar de Ron fueron eternos, Esta abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió sonriéndole a Ron "Finalmente!!" Dijo Ron, después miró la blusa de Hermione, que era de manta, traída de Sudamérica, pero con un corte femenino, y dando un suspiro dijo "ya veo que Harry, te ha dado su regalo también..." Dijo con una extraña expresión en el rostro...

Hermione rió débilmente, "Si...esta linda no?".. dijo Hermione, Haciendo que la extraña expresión de Ron cambiara por una gran sonrisa.... si a Hermione le gustaban.. a el también.

"Oh si... se te ve muy bien.." Y luego haciendo Gesto interesante, dijo mientras los dos caminaban por el gran corredor "En realidad están hechas por los magos de Sudamérica ... Hay muchos lugares místicos ahí.. sabes?....ah... y hay un hechizo para cambiar los colores.." Mientras Ron hablaba, Hermione lo miraba enfocando toda su atención en el, provocando que Ron se sintiera un poco nervioso.... "Umm... y William, sigue con la locura de navidad en el ministerio?"

"Si.." Dijo Hermione un poco nostálgica, después de su aniversario William no había ido a visitarla, le había enviado un regalo, con una nota de feliz navidad, pero solo eso... Aunque Hermione comprendía muy bien que no hubiera ido, ya que ella sabía muy bien como eran las cosas en el ministerio... en el cual, siempre en temporadas navideñas había una gran carda de trabajo. Hermione continuó hablando sin pensar "Pero esta bien sabes?.. de ese modo puedo pasar mas tiempo contigo..." Y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho corrigió rápidamente "Con ustedes..." Y cambiando rápidamente el tema antes de que Ron bromeara con lo anterior dijo "Hey! Por cierto, te gusto el kitt de detective muggle que te regalé??"

"Claro!!!" Dijo Ron sonriendo emocionado al recordar el regalo que Hermione le había dado "Hay muchas cosas muy útiles, que podré usar en mi trabajo..."

"Exacto..." Dijo Hermione bromeando "Es para que recuerdes que eres un Auror, y que tienes trabajo que hacer aquí.." Sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas... Ron solo, la miro sorprendido... A lo que Hermione continuó un poco mas seria "Es que siento que no le hemos dedicado mucho tiempo, Ron...Algunas veces solo estamos haciéndole al loco"

"Si..." Dijo Ron sin prestar mucha atención... en realidad en ese momento no quería pensar mucho en locos y notas y estudiantes petrificados... así que mientras giraban en una esquina hacia la izquierda, caminando hacia la sala común de los profesores dijo a Hermione para distraerla.. y sin mirarla a los ojos "Umm... y por cierto... a ti te gustó tu regalo?".... _"solo espero que esta ves no lo rechace"_ pensó Ron miserablemente.

Hermione lo miro sonriendo dulcemente, después abrió la puerta de la sala común y antes de entrar le dijo a Ron.. "Me gustó desde la primera ves que me lo diste, Ron..." El la miró sonriendo cuando aliviado escuchó sus palabras, ella continuó caminando hacia dentro de la sala común "Muchas gracias... y por cierto... la primera vez que me lo diste... de verdad perdóname si yo..."

Ron no la dejó terminar "Obviamente estas perdonada, Hermio..."... Ron dejó de hablar cuando sus ojos fueron directamente al fondo de la sala común en donde claramente sin dar lugar a malos entendidos, Harry estaba besando apasionadamente a su pequeña Hermana.... "Que demonios....." Hermione miró para ver que era lo que había dejado a Ron paralizado, Encontrándose a lo lejos con la misma escena que el observaba, y quedándose tan paralizada como Ron estaba...

"Que demonios significa esto, Harry..!!!" Grito Ron, su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello....


	21. Amarga Navidad

** Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza!!..... no estuvo en mis posibilidades subirlo antes!!.... **

**Bueno.. pero aqui esta el nuevo!.... disfrutenlo!**

****

* * *

**CAPITULO 21 : _AMARGA NAVIDAD_**

* * *

"Que demonios significa esto, Harry..!!!" Grito Ron, su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello....

Sintiendo que la sangre se les iba a los pies, Harry y Ginny rompieron el beso y miraron a sus amigos que estaban ahí con gesto confundido, acercándose a ellos lentamente.

"Ron, Hermione...Están aquí..." Dijo Harry, sin saber que mas podría decir, su mente así como la de Ginny estaba en blanco.

"Si...." Dijo Ron asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, parecía molesto "Y obviamente tu también estas aquí... bazuqueando a mi hermana, por cierto."

Ginny miró a Ron con gesto ofendido "Oye!.. no estábamos solo bazuqueándonos!!.... estamos juntos.. somos... novios sabes?!.."

Harry se golpeó la frente levemente, al escuchar a Ginny decir estas palabras... ahora habría que ver como reaccionaria Ron... Estaba claro que no se podía enojar ahora si se estaban besando, ya que eran novios, pero el se enojaría porque Harry no se lo contó.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, mientras Hermione abrió la boca sin saber que decir exactamente.... "Ginny... porque no me lo contaste...?" Dijo Granger con un tono de profundo sentimiento...

"Contaron...." Dijo Ron corrigiendo a Hermione "Porque no nos lo contaron!..... esperaban a que nosotros lo descubriéramos... de esta manera!?" Dijo después haciendo cara de disgusto... no le agradaba en nada, haber visto a su pequeña hermana besar a alguien de esa manera.

"Lo siento mucho!!... de verdad pensábamos decirles!!" Dijo Harry totalmente avergonzado.. "Lo que sucedió fue que..."

Estaba a punto de inventar una excusa cuando escucharon un fuerte lamento, acompañado después de un fuerte llanto "HAY NOOO!!!...... huAAA!!!...." Los cuatro miraron hacia la ventana, que era de dónde parecía provenir el sonido... y olvidando la discusión en que se encontraban se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta de la sala común, para salir, y buscar el motivo del fuerte lamento.

Salieron del castillo caminado en los grandes jardines que lo rodeaban, los sollozos parecían venir de los invernaderos, por lo que poniendo atención Harry les dijo a sus amigos "Por aquí.... parece que es en el invernadero 3...!!" Haciéndoles una señal con el brazo para que lo siguieran.

Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente... todo estaba derrumbado... destruido.

"Que rayos..." murmuró Ron... de repente Willock salió del fondo del invernadero llorando a todo pulmón.

Ginny se dirigió rápidamente a su encuentro "Joanne!!" Dijo la pelirroja abrasándola de manera consoladora... "Que sucedió..... estas bien!?!!"

"AAAH!!!..." Dijo Willock dando grandes bocanadas de aire, para recobrar el aliento y poder hablar... "Yo estoy bien... llegué.. aquí... justo... después... de que... se fue..!! OOH!!!..." Se lamentaba de nuevo, mientras grandes lagrimas recorrían su rostro "Como se atrevió!!!!...." y después mirando el desastre que había en el invernadero, Las plantas deshechas y tiradas en el suelo lloró aún mas fuerte "Mis pobres bebes!!!!!"

Harry miró a las Ginny y a Hermione que intentaban consolarla "Quédense con ella..." y después dirigiéndose a Ron dijo "Hey.. tu y yo, vamos a revisar los daños." Ron asintió, y comenzaron los dos a caminar a lo largo del invernadero mirando el desastre mas de cerca.

Willock continuaba con sus interminables lamentos sentada en medio de Hermione y Ginny "Oh!!.... le fallé.. yo le fallé.... va a estar tan decepcionado!!!"

Ginny y Hermione se miraron una a la otra confundidas, ¿de que estaba hablando aquella mujer? Hermione de manera cuidadosa le dijo "Cálmate Joanne... a quién dices que le fallaste?"

"Dumbledore!!!!" Dijo Willock dejando escapar nuevamente un fuerte sollozo... "Oh.. no... mis bebes!!!!"

"Dumbledore..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny, atando cabos mentalmente, para encontrar sentido en lo que decía Willock... Finalmente algo pareció tener sentido "Oh no.... las mandrágoras..."

Harry y Ron miraban completamente atónitos la cosecha de mandrágoras, hecha añicos. "Todas están destruidas..." Dijo Harry boquiabierto.

"Alguien no quiere que esos 2 chicos despierten...." Dijo Ron en estado de shock.

··························································

"¿Quién llora!?" Decía un preocupado estudiante de Revenclaw..

"Es la profesora Granger..." Contestó otro

"Es la profesora Willock soquetes!" Dijo Peeves, uno de los fantasmas del castillo, mientras sobrevolaba la cabeza de los chicos..

"Cállate Peeves!!" Dijo Regina Drago caminando a toda velocidad por el corredor... y dirigiéndose a los estudiantes dijo "Ustedes dos, váyanse en este momento a su sala común!" Los dos estudiantes obedecieron asustados, mientras ella siguió caminando con dirección a los jardines del castillo.

Minutos después todos los profesores, encabezados por Dumbledore, abrieron la puerta del invernadero consternados por aquel ruidoso llanto, encontrándose con aquel desastre.

"Que esta sucediendo aquí?" Pregunto Snape mirando en todas direcciones dentro del invernadero...

Willock miró avergonzada a Dumbledore, se levantó y corriendo se dirigió a el "Oh!! Señor director!!!... le fallé!!!!!... lo siento tanto!!!"

Dumbledore miró confundido a Harry y a Ron buscando por una explicación, a lo que Harry tomó un puñado de los restos de mandrágora que habían ahí, y mostrándolas dijo "Las mandrágoras, profesor..."

"Todas están destruidas" Completo Ron.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos lamentando profundamente lo que acababa de escuchar, tomo a la profesora Willock del hombro para que esta se consolara... "Usted no tuvo la culpa, Joanne... "y después caminó hacia los restos de mandrágora y mirándolos dijo "Esto solo esta empeorando cada minuto...".... cansado camino hacia la salida del invernadero, antes de cruzar por la puerta miro a Snape y asintió.

Después Snape dijo en voz alta "Todos.... reunión en el gran Comedor!..... y llamen a los pocos estudiantes que estén en el castillo!!" Al terminar de decir esto Ron abrió los ojos totalmente, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba...

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Unos minutos después, todas las personas que se encontraban en el castillo escuchaban completamente boquiabiertas el discurso que daba Dumbledore, en donde les contaba todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio, "Entonces, estábamos esperando por las mandrágoras... Pero ahora... estas están destruidas.

En una esquina del gran comedor, se encontraban los cuatro amigos intentando controlar a Ron que estaba muy enojado.

"Ron, cálmate.." le Decía Harry mirándolo firmemente.

"Que me calme!!??...." Decía Ron haciendo fulminantes ademanes con las manos "Harry, él acaba de decir TODO!....... Y que no entiendes que hay detrás de eso!!???.... Que nosotros le fallamos, Harry.... que hemos fallado como Aurores!!"

Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano para llamar su atención y hacer que este la mirara a los ojos "No, Ron... tu sabes que eso no es cierto..."

Pero antes de que Hermione continuara Ron puso su dedo índice en los labios de Hermione para que dejara de hablar, y mirándola seriamente dijo "Tenías razón, Hermione, como siempre.... Desperdiciamos mucho tiempo, y ahora esto se esta saliendo de nuestro control"

Hermione tomó la mano que Ron había puesto en su boca, cariñosamente la quito y dijo sin dejar de mirarlo "Pues recuperaremos el control, Ron..." él solo permaneció en silencio con sus manos entre las de Hermione... Si ella decía que recuperarían el control, el le creía... No necesitaba mas.

Dumbledore continuaba con su discurso "Enviaré una carta a cada estudiante de Hogwarts, explicando la situación.... solo espero que todos entiendan." Su cara palideció y un delicado sudor apareció en su frente, unos segundos después, ante el asombró de todos, Albus Dumbledore desmayó.

Había sido la navidad mas amarga que habían vivido.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En la enfermería de la Señora Pomfrey, se encontraba Dumbledore. Parecía como si estuviera dormido, estaba en una especie de coma... llevaba ya así una semana. Harry estaba con el, mirándolo con cariño como si se tratara de un padre, sosteniendo su mano.

"Todo esta bien aquí... Los estudiantes volvieron ayer, parece que entendieron la situación... No tienes que preocuparte de nada Dumbledore...McGonagall y Snape se están haciendo cargo por el momento...Y yo no dejaré que les pase nada, ya reforzamos la seguridad, Ron y yo hacemos rondas todo el tiempo, y Hermione ha estado en la biblioteca cada noche desde que estas aquí... Jura que no va a salir de ahí hasta que encuentre que es lo que te sucede....Valla que son extraños los síntomas que tienes, Albus Dumbledore.. No tienes fiebre, pero sudas demasiado... tienes buen pulso, pero algunas veces te quedas sin aliento... Nunca he visto algo así antes... Es magia obscura, estamos casi seguros de eso.... Pomfrey y McGonagall siguen diciendo que tan solo es la edad... y todos aceptan esa explicación... Pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, tiene que ser alguna especie de maldición, algún hechizo.... Pero el castillo ha estado bien protegido... como pudo haber sucedido??" decía Harry hablando a Dumbledore, pero intentando encontrar explicaciones para el mismo.

Ron había entrado a la enfermería, y vio a Harry ahí, mirando a Dumbledore "Hey... todo bien?"

"Si... solo hablaba... tu sabes, necesita estar actualizado cuando despierte..." Dijo sonriendo Harry, mas en su sonrisa se podía percibir mucha tristeza.

Ron asintió en silencio... Sabía lo mucho que Harry quería a Dumbledore, y todo el dolor que seguramente le causaba verlo así... después dijo "Ya terminé mi ronda.... Pensé que estarías con Ginny... pero ella me dijo que tu estabas aquí..." Después de lo que había sucedido en los invernaderos y los problemas que habían sucedido en navidad, Ron y Hermione sabían que sería estúpido que discutieran por algo tan tonto como el que Harry y Ginny no les hubieran contado.

"Si... no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente" Contestó Harry, quien al estar tan ocupado con las rondas, no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho tiempo con su novia.

"Ella entiende..." Dijo Ron, intentando sonreír, para animar a su amigo, sin embargo el también se encontraba triste, desilusionado con el mismo por no haber hecho un buen trabajo y esperar a que todo se pusiera así.

"Lo sé.... es grandiosa" El momento fue interrumpido por la entrada de la Señora Pomfrey.

"Que se creen que están haciendo!!" ... Dijo con un gesto molesto, haciendo que los dos chicos se sobresaltaran y usando sus reflejos de Aurores, siempre en guardia, sacaron su varita apuntándole... a lo que la Señora Pomfrey dijo indiferente "Expelliarmus" Haciendo que la varita de ambos saliera volando.. "Nunca apunten a una enfermera... No es hora de visitas.. fuera... están rompiendo la calma de mi enfermería!" Aunque de que calma estaba hablando, si los únicos que estaban ahí eran 2 chicos petrificados y un hombre en estado de coma...

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca inmersa en un mundo de libros, había pedido a la Señora Rodimila, la encargada. Que apartara una sección en donde solo pudieran estar ellos investigando, por lo que con mas silencio podía dedicarle tiempo a investigar que era lo que tenía en ese estado al director.

Ron entró cautelosamente con la barbilla llena de sangre, Hermione lo miró y sobresaltada se puso de pie. "Ron!!... que te sucedió!?" Dijo mientras lo veía mas de cerca...

"Umm.. un estudiante me golpeó" Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos...

Hermione lo miró incrédula y le dijo "Mentiroso... no pudo haber sido ningún estu..."

"No te preocupes..." Dijo Ron interrumpiéndola "No fue un estudiante... mentí solamente porque la verdad duele..." Hermione lo miró confundida, por lo que Ron sin esperar a que preguntara continuó "Pomfrey nos cayo de sorpresa a mi y a Harry..."

"A Harry y a mi" lo corrigió Hermione casi sin darse cuenta.

Ron torció los ojos "A Harry y a mi, en la enfermería... mi varita salió volando, yo di un salto para 'ágilmente' atraparla... falle, y mi barbilla fue a dar contra el suelo... feliz?"

Hermione sonrió por la historia de Ron "Lamento haberte preguntado" Después acercó su mano a la barbilla de Ron examinándolo.

"AAOOW!! Deja de hacer eso... solo lo vas a empeorar" Dijo Ron quejándose mas bien por costumbre, en realidad el quería que Hermione siguiera así de cerca.

"Cállate... déjame curarte... te dejaré como nuevo" Dijo Hermione alzando una ceja... Ron lo pensó un segundo y luego dijo...

"Bien... mejor tu que Pomfrey..." Dijo resignado.

Hermione movió su varita hacia arriba, hacia la izquierda, hizo un circulo y dijo "Corpus reparus!.." haciendo que primero en la barbilla de Ron se formara una especie de costra, después cicatrizó, para un segundo después quedar como si nada hubiera sucedido... Ron extrañado se toco la barbilla con la mano y al no sentir nada quedo completamente sorprendido...

"Que demonios.... en donde aprendiste eso!?..." Le digo mirándola con admiración.

Hermione torció los ojos "Quizás si hubieras puesto atención en la escuela, recordarías que nos enseñaron ese hechizo en sexto grado"

Ron la miró sonriendo, tenía razón, si él hubiera puesto atención en sus tiempos de estudiante, le hubiera costado menos trabajo aprender los hechizos en la escuela de Aurores... después Ron miró todos los libros en el escritorio y dijo "Ya encontraste algo?"

"Nada...." Dijo Hermione decepcionada "Sin embargo hay algo insistiéndome en la mente que ya he visto los síntomas de Dumbledore en alguna parte antes...."


	22. Buscando Explicaciones

**Ahora si he cumplido mi promesa de no dejarlos mucho tiempo esperando por este capitulo!.....**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!.... siguen impulsandome a continuar!...**

****

* * *

**CAPITULO 22:_ BUSCANDO EXPLICACIONES_**

* * *

"Nada...." Dijo Hermione decepcionada "Sin embargo hay algo insistiéndome en la mente que ya he visto los síntomas de Dumbledore en alguna parte antes...."

"Probablemente lo leíste en algún lado...." Dijo Ron, continuando después con un tono un poco irónico "Piensa, Hermione.... Que libros has leído en los últimos 12 años...!!?"

Algo llegó de repente a la mente de Hermione, "En realidad.... me parece que lo leí en una carta, Krum me la envió en 5º grado... Estaba haciendo una investigación acerca de eso para la escuela, o algo así... quería que lo ayudara... Pero aquí no había libros sobre eso... ya sabes la Educación de Durmstrang se compone de estudiar los libros que nosotros tenemos aquí solo en la sección prohibida..."

Ron exhaló como si hubiera escuchado suficiente... "Olvida a Krum, Quieres?...." Hermione estaba a punto de reclamar por este comentario, pero Ron continuó hablando "Quizás alguno de los profesores puede saber sobre esta clase de cosas"

"Ya le pregunté al profesor Flitwick, y me respondió, escribiéndome que jamás había escuchado de un hechizo o encantamiento que causara síntomas tan extraños y que además provocara un estado de coma..."

Ron la miró extrañado "Coma???" Ya que el término era muggle y no lo conocía.

"Inconciencia.. Tu sabes, su cuerpo esta aquí, pero como si estuviera en un profundo sueño..." Dijo Hermione,.. Ron entonces asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndole a Hermione saber que ya había entendido... ella continuó "Y aunque no sea exactamente su materia, también hablé con McGonagal sobre el asunto... tampoco pudo pensar en nada... de hecho ella sigue diciendo que es la edad!!!" Dijo Hermione recordando esto exasperada... ella siempre había visto a McGonagall con mucha admiración, por lo que le decepcionaba verla ahora sin pensar en otra razón, mas que la edad...

Ron pensaba mientras Hermione hablaba... "Definitivamente es posible...Hermione" Murmuró después de que una idea llegó a su mente.

Mas Hermione continuó hablando, mas bien creando conclusiones para ella misma "Pociones nunca fue mi punto fuerte..."

"Hermione" Decía Ron

Mas ella seguía armando conclusiones "Regina Drago debe saber, o al menos estoy segura de que tendrá algún contacto... otros maestros de Pociones, tu sabes..que puedan tener idea de que es lo que..."

"HERMIONE!!" Dijo Ron exasperado, después de ver que esta solo lo ignoraba, ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Ron continuaba "En serio...Eres una bruja brillante... y una excelente maestra de encantamientos... Pero Honestamente Hermione..... Estas ciega!?!?"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida por este comentario, y ofendida dijo "Disculpa!??"

"Limpiemos y ahora te explico" Dijo Ron recogiendo los papeles importantes del escritorio... "Tienes razón, Hermione... Bien podría ser una poción... y después dijiste... Regina Drago puede saber" Decía Ron a Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia su sala común... "También dijiste que Krum estaba estudiando algo sobre eso alguna ves... Regina estudió también en Durmstrang!!..." Dijo Ron atando cabos "Y quien es la sospechosa numero uno!!???... Ella!!.... ahora no me cabe duda..." comentó golpeándose el puño de la mano derecha con la palma de la mano izquierda.

"Pero no hay pruebas Ron!!.... quiero decir, no podemos ir por los corredores culpando a los demás profesores así como así .... No es ético!" Dijo Hermione irritada... le molestaba mucho que Ron asegurara las cosas sin saberlo realmente.

"Bien, no te preocupes.. buscaré que hacer" Dijo Ron cuando ya habían pasado por la sala común y ahora de caminaban por el pequeño corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de los profesores.. Ron continuó con el siguiente comentario haciendo una voz de orgullo propio... "Ya sabes... cuando alguien necesita ayuda a quien vas a llamar?"

"umm.. a los cazafantasmas?" Respondió Hermione confundida...

Ron la miró con gesto extrañado "Eh.. que es eso?"

"Uh.. olvídalo... continúa" Dijo Hermione riendo para sus adentros... Ron no entendía muchas veces las bromas de Hermione, ya que algunas hacían alusión al mundo muggle algunas veces, el cuál no conocía muy bien Ron.

"A los Aurores... vas a llamar a los Aurores!!.. y aquí estamos.. así que no te preocupes.. encontrare pruebas, y cuando las encuentre nos encargaremos de Drago... a eso me dedico después de todo..." Comento Ron amargamente, intentando recobrar la confianza en el mismo como Auror, después de su última falla "Pero cuando pudo haberlo hecho..." Murmuraba para el mismo... "¿En su comida?...¿cuándo Dormía?....

Hermione se detuvo cuando ya pasaban por afuera de su recámara... " Muchas gracias, Ron......... por todo." Dijo Mirándolo a los ojos de su amigo que saliendo de su trance la miraron también.

"Hermione... sabes que.... haría cualquier cosa sin excepción por... por ti" Dijo nervioso, y después dio un paso hacia donde Hermione estaba, acercándose peligrosamente a ella...

Hermione completamente nerviosa, tomó un paso atrás sin saber exactamente porqué. Abrió la puerta instantáneamente y dijo sonriendo "Buenas noches, Ron.."

El tan solo levantó la mano para hacer una extraña señal de 'adiós' antes de que Hermione cerrará la puerta. Adentro de su habitación Hermione dio un largo suspiro... ¿Qué había sucedido allá afuera...?...¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se quedaba ahí? .... Caminó a su escritorio, en donde estaba la caja obscura de madera, que contenía la gargantilla que Ron le había regalado, después miró al libro cerrado de Historia de Hogwarts... ¿En dónde estaba William... porque ya no había ido... Lo extrañaba?....._" Esto es muy complicado..."_ pensó Hermione.

"Toc, Toc, Toc" Escuchó Hermione que alguien tocaba a su puerta, por lo que fue a abrir, era Ginny.

"Hola..." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo tímidamente.

"Hey.... pensé que estarías con Harry...." Dijo Hermione que aún estaba un poco sentida con su amiga.

"Estaba... pero tuvo que ir a hacer una de sus rondas nocturnas..." Respondió Ginny un poco seria.

"Esta todo bien entre ustedes?..." Preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.. aunque le ofendió que Ginny no le contara, quería que la relación entre sus amigos funcionara.. ya que ella sabía como Ginny quería a Harry.

"Claro...Es solo que ya te extrañaba... este asunto del novio me tiene un poco alejada de ti..." Ginny dijo sonriendo... Hermione la miró sonriendo también... le gustaba saber, que su amiga la extrañaba también.. La tomó del hombro y la invitó a pasar.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Unas horas después terminaron las rondas nocturnas de los dos Aurores... y se encontraban estos dos sentados en el sofá de la sala común, con la mirada perdida en el constante movimiento del fuego en la chimenea, percibiendo ese bien conocido olor a leña.

"Ron, he estado pensando... creo que tenemos que volver ya sabes a donde a buscar pistas." Dijo Harry sin dejar de ver al fuego.

"Al gran comedor?? O a los invernaderos?" Preguntó Ron

"Bueno, si realmente creen que Drago envenenó con alguna poción a Dumbledore.. tenemos que ir entonces a" Harry dejó de hablar dudando en decir lo siguiente "A las mazmorras" Dijo después mirando a Ron para calcular el impacto de esto en Ron. Quien sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando Harry terminó.

"Hermione no es exactamente una fanática de las mazmorras... y tampoco yo por cierto..." Dijo Ron mirándose las manos las cuales apoyaba entrelazadas a nivel de sus rodillas.

"Yo tampoco lo soy" Dijo Harry, para quien también sería difícil volver a este lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. "Pero somos Aurores... tenemos que hacerlo... no podemos dejar que sentimientos personales interfieran, recuerdas?...Tenemos que hacerlo... y Ahora mas con Dumbledore de esa manera..." Harry rió miserablemente, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, en realidad el desde un principio había tomado la misión a nivel personal... "Soy una contradicción ambulante..no?.."

"No te preocupes, amigo.... Pero creo que también sería una buena idea ir a revisar la oficina de Dumbledore..."

"Si..... tienes razón,... buena idea.." Dijo Harry cuando recordó algo que sería muy interesante ir a buscar.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Al día siguiente se encontraban Ron, Harry y Hermione caminando por uno de los corredores, Hermione no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, al parecer ante alguna petición inconcebible.

"Hermione, sabemos que es difícil para ti... también lo es para nosotros... pero es necesario..." Decía Harry intentando que Hermione entendiera, acababan de decirle la idea de ir a las mazmorras, a las cuales Hermione les tenia completa aversión.

"Vallamos primero a la Oficina de Dumbledore... Denme mas tiempo para hacerme a la idea... además también tenemos que revisar ahí" Dijo Hermione rogando a sus amigos, quienes al instante supieron que tenía razón y asintieron.

Momentos después se encontraban frente a la gárgola de piedra...

"Dulce maría" Dijo Harry... mas la gárgola permaneció inmóvil.... "Debió haber cambiado la contraseña...." y después dijo intentando adivinar... "Caramelo de frambuesa"... Nada sucedía aún.

"Gragea de chocolate" Intentó Ron... "Ranas de chocolate"...... sin embargo no funcionaba nada.... "Calavera de azúcar.... gragea de todos los sabores..."

"Chocolates explosivos..." Dijo Hermione intentándolo.

Ron la miró condescendientemente.. "Como se te ocurre Hermione... esas son solo invenciones de Fred y George!..." Pero para su sorpresa la Gárgola comenzó a moverse.. Haciendo que Hermione mirara a Ron sonriendo satisfecha.

"En serio Ron... ya era para que supieras que yo siempre sé lo que hago...."

subieron por las escaleras y segundos después se encontraban dentro de la fascinante oficina del director... "Y bien... por donde empezamos" Dijo Ron al mirar la cantidad de cosas que había ahí. Los ojos de Harry fueron directamente a uno de los objetos que se encontraban en una de las mesas.... Ron dijo entonces... "El Pensadero de Dumbledore... buena Idea Harry"

"Así que esto es...." Dijo Hermione maravillada por el artefacto... había escuchado mucho de el, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de mirarlo tan de cerca "Realmente brillante... mantener algunas memorias aquí en lugar de que estén flotando por su mente" la chica estaba completamente impresionada, mientras Harry introducía su varita y movía el extraño líquido dentro del pensadero, dejando ver algunas imágenes de memorias entre el agitado remolino que creaba Harry.... Hermione pudo ver por unos segundos la fracción de una conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore hace algunos años... haciendo que esta se estremeciera.. era una sensación extraña observarse a ella misma en una de las memorias.

"Que buscas exactamente?" Preguntó Ron curioso..

"Bueno.... había olvidado esto por completo.. pero Dumbledore tiene el hábito de poner aquí memorias sobre juicios en la corte mágica... si la información que tenemos es correcta..... Aha!!.. El estaba aquí... Vamos a entrar.." Dijo Harry encontrando finalmente lo que al parecer buscaba.

"No es peligroso, verdad?" Dijo Ron precavidamente.

"No.. esta bien.." Dijo Harry invitándolos a entrar primero..

"Espera" Dijo Ron... "Solo por si acaso.. tu y yo entramos y que Hermione se quede aquí afuera..."

Hermione lo miró ofendida... "Por supuesto que no.... yo también voy!...No seas machista Ron..."

Esta bien, esta bien!!" Dijo Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera insultarlo.

"Muy bien, Harry.. que es lo que tenemos que hacer..." Pregunto Hermione

"Solo tóquenlo... con la punta del dedo basta." Contestó Harry mientras se acercaban al pensadero.

"Espera un segundo..." Dijo Ron, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran exasperados...

"Ahora que...!" Dijo Hermione irritada.

"Que es exactamente lo que veremos...?" Dijo Ron

"No se lo imaginan.....????" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas... "El juicio de Lucas Drago...."


	23. Memoria del Juicio

HOLA HOLA!:. Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo!... alguien me pregunto en uno de los Reviews que cuantos capitulos iba a tener la historia.... calculo que van a ser unos 35... por lo que la historia se esta acercando ya a su final.... estoy pensando en escribir la continuacion, pero aun no estoy muy segura.. no se lo que piensen ustedes.

GEMINI LEFT.

* * *

**CAPITULO 23: _MEMORIA DEL JUICIO_**

* * *

"No se lo imaginan.....????" Dijo Harry alzando las cejas... "El juicio de Lucas Drago...."

········································································

Segundos después de haber tocado el líquido del pensadero todo se torno borroso a su alrededor, todo giraba rápidamente, mientras ellos sentían como si cayeran dentro de un interminable agujero.... Finalmente todo dejo de girar, apareciendo los tres amigos sentados en el suelo como si hubieran caído... rodeados por un inmenso juzgado... Había enormes escritorios, en donde estaban sentados varios miembros del ministerio.

Hermione avergonzada miró a todos con un gesto de disculpas... "Oh, por Merlín... lo siento mu..."

"Esta bien..." Dijo Harry interrumpiéndola "Ellos no pueden vernos" Dijo este poniéndose de pie y ayudando a sus amigos a levantarse también.

El ministro se puso de pie, haciendo que los tres amigos lo miraran atentos... éste después se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Lucas Drago, Benjamín Donovan, Samantha Donovan... Han sido traídos ante este tribunal, para ser juzgados.... Se les acusa de ser mortífagos" Decía el Ministro mientras leía su discurso "Ser fieles sirvientes de 'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado' , de asesinar a una familia de Muggles, y de utilizar dos de las maldiciones imperdonables...La Cruciatus... y la Imperius... Escucharemos el testimonio de los testigos antes de dar el veredicto final..."

"Ron, Harry.." Murmuró Hermione, mientras uno de los Aurores se acercaba al ministro dándole un pergamino para que éste pudiera continuar con su discurso, Los dos chicos la miraron, ella dijo "Cuando creen que sea esto.. exactamente.?"

Ron miró detenidamente a uno de los magos que se encontraban en la sala "Hace cinco años..." Harry y Hermione lo miraron.. y Ron continuó de manera observadora "Ese que esta ahí es Darlene..." Dijo Señalando al mago... Los ojos de Harry lo miraron atentamente intentado reconocerlo... Ron le dijo a Hermione "Es otro compañero Auror...... lo ves, Harry?... ahí esta la cicatriz que tiene en la barbilla.... pero aquí aún no le crece mucho el cabello,,, así que debe ser hace algunos cinco años"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida... se veía tan atractivo cada vez que hacía un comentario inteligente...Mas de repente Hermione sintió una mirada penetrante... giró la cabeza y se encontró con uno de los Acusados.. Benjamín Donovan... que la miraba intensamente... Hermione asustada inhaló de manera cortante, acercándose a Ron y tomando su brazo para protegerse... "Harry... dijiste que no podían vernos..."

"No.... el no te esta viendo a ti" Dijo Harry señalando a la puerta del tribunal... Dumbledore estaba ahí, de pie, lleno de fuerza.. mirando también a los acusados sin ningún remordimiento.

El ministro continuó después de haber organizado los pergaminos del juicio "Ehem-ehem.... Llamo a Albus Dumbledore ante este tribunal..." El director caminó firmemente hasta el podiúm, uno de los Aurores le extendió un vaso que contenía veritaserum... Dumbledore sin temor lo bebió, tomó asiento después en la enorme silla de madera y el ministro continuó entonces.. "Podría decirnos que fue lo que sucedió el día veinticinco de junio, Albus?"

Dumbledore contestó sin rodeos, hablando bajo los efectos de la poción "Peter Pettigrew sacrificó su vida para salvar la de Harry, Este sacrificio creó una especie de protección parecida a la que salvó a Harry la primera ves de Voldemort.. Haciendo que este se debilitara, Harry y sus amigos Ronald Weasley, y Hermione Granger, aprovecharon esta situación, y lanzaron simultáneamente un hechizo... Los tres hechizos tuvieron la fuerza que uno solo no tendría.. derrotando finalmente a Lord Voldemort... No me queda duda de que esta ves esta muerto..." Al escuchar esto Lucas y Benjamín comenzaron a gritar terribles cosas a Dumbledore, escupiendo para los lados, como si lo que Dumbledore hubiera dicho fueran simplemente patrañas...

"Silencio!!!....por favor, continué" Dijo El ministro fulminantemente...

"Por alguna razón que aún no comprendo" Prosiguió Dumbledore sin perder la calma que lo caracterizaba "Antes de morir, Voldemort se las había arreglado para entrar en mi escuela, rompiendo la poderosa magia que envolvía Hogwarts.... Estos tres mortífagos que están aquí ahora, fueron capaces de aparecerse dentro del castillo, después de que Voldemort había sido derrotado, junto con otros dos mas... Ethan Fortinbras y Bellatrix Lestrange... Los cinco de ellos utilizaron la maldición Cruciatus para obtener información de cada persona con quien se cruzaban... Finalmente con ayuda de algunos miembros de mi Staff de maestros, nos las arreglamos y lanzamos un hechizo paralizante a los 5 mortífagos.... Después de eso... el ministerio tomo en sus manos el asunto."

"Muchas gracias, Albus.." Dijo el ministro dando un largo suspiro, miró después al pergamino para proseguir.... Durante el testimonio de Dumbledore, Hermione había estado muy cerca de Ron, involuntariamente al estar los dos mirando nerviosos lo que sucedía, estaban ahora tomados de la mano, y continuaban mirando sin importarles esto, era como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se sentía bien. El ministro continuó después de haberse ajustado los anteojos.. "llamo ante este tribunal a nuestro siguiente testigo.. la señorita Regina Drago!"

"Que!?" Dijo Ron confundido, mientras los tres giraron la cabeza mirando en dirección a la puerta, para encontrarse con la figura de una mas joven Regina Drago, de pie, claramente temerosa, Caminó insegura hacia el podiúm.. mientras Lucas la miraba penetrantemente y se comenzaba a mover como si quisiera escaparse de cuerdas invisibles, La joven chica tomó la poción y después se sentó en la misma silla que hacía unos minutos había ocupado Dumbledore.

"Señorita Drago..." Dijo el ministro "Ha aceptado usted testificar en contra de su padre y sus dos cómplices, Benjamín y Samantha Donovan... Hemos escuchado ya el testimonio de Dumbledore, y ahora solicitamos escuchar el suyo... Por Favor,, háblenos de los hechos que conciernen al asesinato de la familia muggle, diez días antes de los hechos que Albus acaba de mencionar"

Regina comenzó a hablar mirando al ministro con aquella mirada penetrante muy similar a la de su padre "Mi padre y los Donovan, necesitaban un lugar para quedarse y ahí poder planear el siguiente ataque... Mi padre decía que su Señor había encontrado un lugar perfecto para que nos quedáramos, hasta que el pidiera por sus servicios nuevamente, para irrumpir en Hogwarts y asesinar a Harry Potter... Era una casa muggle, perteneciente a una familia rica en Irlanda... Samantha me puso bajo la maldición Imperius, pensaba que estaba interfiriendo en sus planes... Llegamos a la casa muggle, mi padre toco a la puerta.... un hombre salió a abrir... mi padre lo mató." Dijo firmemente

"Cállate Ya Regina!" comenzó a Gritar su padre, Lucas Drago.. " Cállate ya estúpida!!!....OH!!! tu sei molto stronzza!!!" Decía en su lengua natal "Maldita traicionera!!!"

Regina miró al suelo para que no vieran su rostro,.... mientras su corazón se agitaba fuertemente al escuchar todas esas ofensas por parte de su padre.. El ministro tomó su varita "Silencio!!!!.... Stupefaccius!" Gritó irritado, paralizando a Lucas Drago....Benjamín miraba con rencor a Regina, y después miró a su esposa, Samantha para saber como estaba tomando todo, esta solo respiraba fuertemente, como si buscara oxigeno para respirar... "Por favor, continué" Dijo El ministro.

"yo estuve intentando deshacerme de la maldición a la que me tenían sometida, no quería ser parte de todo eso.." Dijo Regina, continuando con su declaración sin mirar ni una sola vez a su padre "Finalmente logré romperlo.... corrí lo mas rápido que pude, Benjamín y Samantha fueron tras de mi para atraparme... Mi padre termino después de unos minutos con los otros muggles que vivían en la mansión.... Benjamín después... intentó..." Dijo Regina, titubeando mientras amargamente recordaba los hechos "Intentó aplicar la maldición Cruciatus en mi.... pero me escabullí, y la maldición le dio a Samantha en lugar de a mi....El intentó liberar de la maldición a su esposa Samantha y atraparme a mi al mismo tiempo... yo tomé mi varita y antes de que pudiera él hacer algo, lo paralice... Samantha siguió gritando.... mientras yo corría.."

Repentinamente ante testigos del tribunal Samantha Donovan comenzó a convulsionarse, La maldición Cruciatus que había recibido unos días antes le había dejado fuertes sacuelas. Benjamín asustado la miró... y desesperado comenzó a gritar "Alguien ayúdela!!!!..... no esta bien!! Ayúdenla!!!!...." Regina simplemente palideció y sin poder aparentar por mas tiempo fortaleza, se desmayó...

Sin aviso alguno todo comenzaba a girar de nuevo alrededor de los 3 amigos... todo era borroso de nuevo, lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar fue la voz de Dumbledore a lo lejos que decía "Nicholas! ... Pónganla bajo mi cuidado..."

Segundos después, los tres estaban sentados en el suelo nuevamente en la oficina de Dumbledore, Ron lentamente, aún impactado por todo lo que había visto ahí adentro se puso de pie, ayudando a sus amigos a levantarse.... y murmuró preocupado... "Creo que estoy mas confundido ahora..."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Habían pasado un par de días desde su visita a la oficina de Dumbledore... Ron estaba en la biblioteca, sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de pergaminos extendidos y algunos otros cerrados... Hermione entró sigilosamente

"Hola..."

Ron sobresaltado se levanto de un brinco, poniendo su mano en el pecho para sentir su agitado corazón.. "Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione.... no hagas eso...."

"Lo siento..." Dijo Hermione enternecida al ver a Ron asustarse de esa manera "Erm.. que es todo esto?.." Dijo curiosa..

"Que..Ah.. es información sobre el tribunal... es increíble cuantas cosas puedes encontrar cuando finalmente te envían la información que pediste hace milenios..." Dijo Ron sarcástico..

Hermione rió levemente.. "Quién lo envía... amigos tuyos del ministerio?"

"Si...Aunque en realidad no hay mucho que no sepamos ya.... después del tribunal, se llevaron arrestados a los 3 mortífagos.. pero hubo una especie de emboscada y escaparon, los Aurores lanzaron hechizos paralizantes... pero igualmente escaparon... solo Samantha fue detenida y enviada a Azkaban, en donde murió hace poco... Los otros 2 se internaron justo en la parte mas densa del bosque... no quisieron entrar a buscarlos... aunque no hay manera de que hallan sobrevivido... El ministerio no ha escuchado de ellos desde entonces..." Dijo Ron mostrándole a Hermione los pergaminos... Ella escuchaba atenta, ligeramente recargada en el escritorio.

"Pero como es que nunca supiste quien era el padre de Regina, antes... o que ella había testificado en contra de el?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.

Ron dio un exasperado suspiro "Supongo que Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo eso... Probablemente pidió a todos que no se hiciera mucho ruido acerca de quien era el padre de Regina, porque ya había pasado por mucho, o alguna razón sin sentido como esa.." Dijo Ron, inconfundiblemente molesto por el hecho de que Dumbledore no les hubiera comunicado nunca nada de eso... aunque no se atrevía a decírselo así a Hermione, ya que el sabía que sería una enorme falta de respeto, ahora que Dumbledore se encontraba como estaba. "Como puedes ver, nuestra querida Regina ha estado bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore desde el tribunal" Dijo Ron seriamente, Hermione asintió... mas Ron siguió murmurando.. "desde el tribunal..." Y después dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el escritorio, asustando a Hermione que lo miró boquiabierta, el sin importar, continuó perdiendo el control "El tribunal en el cual ella testificó para mandar a su propio padre a prisión!!!... no tiene sentido con un demonio!!.."

Hermione lo miró un poco asustada "Ron... Ron.. tienes que calmarte" Dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ron.. "Sé como te sientes.. pero.."

"No!! No lo sabes!!!" Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione, y dando un paso hacia atrás liberándose de las tranquilas manos de Hermione....Después Ron continuó "No lo sabes, Hermione.... Tu siempre dudaste de que ella fuera la culpable!!!!..." Ron gritaba... Hasta que notó la mirada de Hermione, la cual estaba asustada por su reacción... Ron sintió una especie de dolor en el corazón al ver como lo miraba Hermione, por lo que intentado calmarse dijo "Lo siento....es solo que, estaba tan seguro de que era ella..."

Hermione lo miró, le dolía verlo ahí tan decepcionado, desconsolado por sentir que le estaba fallando a todo el mundo... por lo que instintivamente caminó hacia el y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarlo.... era un abrazo amistoso,, el cual Ron aceptó sin dudar ni un momento.... Hermione sentía como poco a poco la respiración de Ron se tranquilizaba nuevamente.... Ron ya no se sentía enojado.. no ahora que ella estaba ahí tan cerca de el.... Hermione se sentía ahí tan segura, que sin importar nada mas recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, sin dejar de abrazarlo, podía escuchar el corazón de él que palpitaba fuertemente,, Hubiera podido estar ahí escuchándolo por siempre..... Ron como si fuera la cosa mas normal, comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de Hermione, mientras sus brazos continuaban estrechándola... el abrazo había dejado de ser solo amistoso...

"Valla, valla, valla.." Dijo William que acababa de entrar en la biblioteca y miraba a su novia en los brazos de Ron.... aquel muchacho que según todas las versiones que las personas contaban, había sido mas para Hermione, que solo su amigo..


	24. Despues de Compartir Tanto Tiempo

** hello! .... HEY PUES AHI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO !!!:.. LEANLO! Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!.. besos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 24 : _DESPUES DE COMPARTIR TANTO TIEMPO_**

* * *

"Valla, valla, valla.." Dijo William que acababa de entrar en la biblioteca y miraba a su novia en los brazos de Ron.... aquel muchacho que según todas las versiones que las personas contaban sobre la guerra, había sido mas para Hermione, que solo su amigo..

El corazón de Hermione latió a mil por hora al escuchar la voz de William, la cual irrumpió en la biblioteca tan de repente y en el momento menos esperado. Ante esto Hermione se separó bruscamente de Ron y rápidamente intentó darle alguna explicación a su novio.... al cual no había visto en algunos días y llegaba justo ahora para encontrarla así con Ron... "William!!... nosotros solo estábamos..."

"Revisando documentos legales... ya lo veo" Contesto William de manera cortante como si el haber encontrado a su novia en brazos de otro hombre, no fuera realmente lo que le molestaba... Firmemente miró el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y después de manera altanera se dirigió a Ron "¿De dónde sacó estos documentos Señor Wisler??"

"Weasley" Lo corrigió Ron claramente mostrando no estar intimidado por el novio de Hermione "Y, en realidad no es de su incumbencia..."

Ante este comentario Hermione dio un largo suspiro y prefirió no mirar a ninguno de los dos, dirigiendo su visión hacia los estantes de libros... William levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido por la respuesta tan directa del pelirrojo, por lo que miró de nuevo los pergaminos, y dio un paso hacia delante, quedando mas cerca de Ron como intentando imponerse.... "Pero estos son papeles del ministerio.... Señor Wasle....No se supone que deban.."

"Weasley!" Dijo Ron, empezando a respirar mas fuerte, Hermione sabía que esto no era una buena señal.. Ron continuó "Ya me di cuenta de que son papeles del ministerio... Un amigo que trabaja ahí me los envió.."

"Y esta seguro de que su 'amigo' solicito por los permisos necesarios??.... Necesita la firma del vigilante para poder distribuir cualquier papel del ministerio Señor Weasel..."

Ron esta ves lo miró de manera fulminante y cerró los puños con fuerza como intentando contenerse... "Weas-ley!!" Dijo separando su apellido por sílabas para que no volviera a equivocarse al pronunciarlo... "Y si.. mi amigo firmó lo necesario para poder enviarme los documentos... ahora si no le importa Señor Griney.... Hermione y yo estábamos... en la mitad de algo.." Dijo Ron sin poder esconder una provocativa sonrisa mientras alzaba las cejas al siempre elegante William Griney.

Hermione pudo ver como en la frente de William aparecía una vena, sus mandíbulas estaban firmemente cerradas... Ella nunca lo había visto así de molesto, siempre era muy tolerante, por lo que asustándose un poco, dio un paso interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes que se miraban como si estuvieran retándose.... Hermione tomó una de las manos de William y lo miró tratando de controlarlo, éste la miró también... su gesto se relajó.

"Siento mucho haber interrumpido... vida mía" Dijo William, dijo William, mirando después a Ron con un gesto triunfante... Ron solamente bajó la mirada, era frustrante escuchar como le llamaba con todos esos nombres mientras se tomaban de la mano.. William continuó "Solo vine con el Señor Ministro a visitar a Dumbledore... nos enteramos sobre su enfermedad, es una lástima... Yo sé cuanto aprecias al Director, por eso vine a buscarte, pera darte mis condolencias..."

"Condolencias!??" Dijo Ron mirándolo irritado "El no esta muerto todavía, sabes!?"....Hermione miró al pelirrojo de manera amenazante... pareciera que estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para iniciar una pelea.

William entonces dijo de manera muy incomoda "Oh.. lo siento...no era mi intención..." mientras su rostro se sonrojaba intensamente "Creo que voy a la enfermería a verlo... umm... cariño, te importaría ir conmigo?".. Dijo William tomando la mano de Hermione entre sus dos manos.

Hermione sabía que era lo mejor, si quería que el conflicto no pasara a mayores "Esta bien...vamos.... Habláremos después, Ron" Dijo la chica dando unos pasos al lado de su novio.

"Oh no.. esta bien..." Dijo Ron, caminado en medio de la pareja y tomándolos por los hombros "Se hecho, creo que voy con ustedes...." Dijo casualmente, la pareja lo miró y sin decir nada caminaron en silencio... al parecer William no quería problemas con su Hermione.

······························································

Al cabo de unos minutos abrieron la puerta de la enfermería y entraron encontrándose con todo un caos. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos sanadores de San Mungo, que habían puesto a Dumbledore en una camilla la cual se encontraba ya volando en el aire esperando por ser dirigida hacia San Mungo.

"¡Por supuesto que no se lo van a llevar!" Gritaba la señora Pomfrey impidiendo que la camilla fuera a alguna otra parte, Harry estaba tras ella intentando calmarla. El ministro tan solo daba largos suspiros exasperados por el comportamiento de aquella aferrada mujer.

"¡Señor Kavanagh!" Dijo William alarmado dirigiéndose al Ministro de magia "Que es lo que sucede aquí!?"

"El Doctor Bruskey vino aquí conmigo, ya que el cree que el profesor Dumbledore estaría mejor bajo el cuidado de los expertos de San Mungo..." Dijo el Ministro de forma cuidadosa.

"Esta usted cuestionando mis habilidades como Sanadora?" Dijo la señora Pomfrey completamente fuera de control.

"Claro que no, mi querida mujer..." Dijo El ministro "No es eso... es simplemente que creemos.."

"Señor Kavanagh..." Dijo Harry de manera diplomática "Eh... Yo pienso que, remover al profesor Dumbledore fuera de Hogwarts no sería muy buena idea...."

William entonces miró atónito al muchacho que había hablado y sin poder evitar notar la cicatriz quedó boquiabierto... "Harry Potter???" Dijo llenando su expresión por emocionado asombro "Santos cielos... es un gran honor conocerle, señor....un gran, gran honor..." Dijo mientras se acercaba y le tendía la mano, Harry confundido lo saludó.. "Soy William Griney, por cierto... encargado del Departamento de Finan.."

"William... si no te importa..." Dijo el Ministro mirando a William de manera severa... a lo que el novio de Hermione solamente retrocedió avergonzado por su actitud tan fanática... El ministro continuó "Porque cree que es una mala idea Señor Potter.??"

"Bueno, como todos sabemos... Hogwarts, es probablemente el lugar mas seguro de toda Inglaterra para el.. así que..."

"No... el debería ir..." Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Harry después de haber pensado bien las cosas, el Ministro miró a Ron dudando, después a la señora Pomfrey, y por último a Harry, quien un poco confundido miró a Ron... después como si comprendiera lo que Ron le quería decir con la mirada, simplemente asintió.

"Muy bien... tenemos un translador listo que esta esperando para que transportemos a Dumbledore... así que por favor.... hágase a un lado madame Pomfrey" Dijo el ministerio, haciendo una señal a los sanadores para que dirigieran la camilla.

La señora Pomfrey se negaba a retirarse del lado de sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.... Hermione se acercó a ella conmovida y dijo "Madame Pomfrey... venga conmigo, le prepararé un té..." a lo que la enfermera rompió en llanto abrazando a Hermione desconsolada y llevándola fuera de la enfermería.

Ron dejo escapar un gran suspiro diciendo "Ow...me estoy haciendo viejo para esto!.."

"Muchas gracias Señor Weasley...." Dijo El ministro mirando agradecido a Ron "Esa mujer me saca completamente de quicio!!..."

································································

Minutos después de haber dejado a la señora Pomfrey en su habitación, Hermione miraba triste por una de las ventanas de los corredores, como Dumbledore salía del castillo en la camilla y lo dirigían hacia el translador.

"Señor'ta Grange'!!" Dijo tímidamente Dobby, jalando la túnica de Hermione para llamar su atención, ésta dejando el ensimismamiento en el que estaba, giró y lo miro... Dobby dijo después "Acaso ha visto Harree Potta'???"

"Umm... hace unos momentos estaba en la enfermería Dobby...." Dijo Hermione. En ese instante Harry, William y Ron caminaban en dirección a ellos por el Corredor.... Hermione miró a William que iba sonriendo emocionado caminando entre Harry y Ron.... El pelirrojo simplemente miro a Hermione y torció los ojos dejándole saber que William ya los había enfadado con todas las preguntas...Hermione sonrío... De repente parecía como si William nunca hubiera estado molesto con Ron.

"Wow... ustedes son increíbles..." Dijo dando un suspiro cuando llegaban junto a Hermione "No puedo creer que no le reconociera la ultima ves Señor Potter!!!...." Y después William miró a Dobby que se encontraba parado tras Hermione y dio un gran salto hacía atrás asustado diciendo.. "OH... por Dios!! ..."

"William... tan solo es Dobby...tienes que dejar de una ves por todas esa estúpida fobia que le tienes a los elfos!!" Dijo Hermione la defensora de los elfos, molesta al ver la Reacción de William ante Dobby

"Dobby, que sucede...?" Dijo Harry curioso de ver a Dobby fuera de la cocina.

"Harree Potta' , Dobby necesita hablar con usted.. es algo importante.." Dijo Dobby mirando en todas direcciones como si escondiera un gran secreto.

"Por supuesto Dobby...umm... estoy un poco ocupado ahora, pero yo te buscaré después en las cocinas, de acuerdo?..." Dijo Harry, sin tomar muy en serio al elfo doméstico.

"Seguro..! Señor Potta'! ... estaré esperando por usted..... recuerde, es algo importante....." Dijo Dobby,, después se escucho un 'Ploop!' y el elfo desapareció.

William rió aliviado de que Dobby se había marchado "OH... esos elfos domésticos!!... no deberían tener tantas libertades!!..."

Ron miró a Hermione sorprendido por el comentario de William.. Hermione evitó su mirada, ya que sabía que lo hacía con la intención de reprocharle el hecho de que a ellos nunca los dejaba hablar mal de los elfos, y según veía a William si.

William dijo después tomando a Hermione de las manos "Pastelito, ya casi me voy... pero antes quisiera charlar un momento contigo...." Ante este comentario Ron miro a Hermione aprensivo... un terrible miedo invadió sus pensamientos,,.. que tal que en ese momento William le pidiera matrimonio... Hermione también fue invadida por el mismo pensamiento, mas sin poderse negar ante tal petición asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Los dos caminaron hacia un salón que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí, entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Harry miró a su amigo el también imaginaba lo que podría suceder en aquella habitación, por lo que cuidadosamente dijo "Mejor vámonos, Ron..."

"De ninguna manera..." Dijo Ron sentándose en el suelo al lado de la puerta por la que habían entrado William y Hermione... " Quiero saber que sucedió en cuanto salgan".. A lo que Harry resignado se sentó junto a su amigo.

··························································

Dentro del salón Hermione miraba nerviosa a William quien caminaba de un punto a otro, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Finalmente el hombre dio un largo suspiro y la miró sonriendo..

"Mi amada Hermione... no se como empezar... Hemos compartido mucho tiempo y como ya te lo dije yo te amo...." Dijo William acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla... El corazón de Hermione palpitó fuertemente mientras la conversación tomaba un rumbo al cual no quería llegar.... Su sangre helada viajaba por todo su cuerpo... Esto estaba llegando muy lejos...


	25. Sin Mirar Atras

****

**Tan tan tan!!... aqui esta el capitulo nuevo..... esperando a ser leído por todos ustedes!!... espero que sea como lo han esperado.... por cierto, alguien me preguntó que porque Dumbledore estaría mejor fuera de Hogwarts... Bien... Ron pensó que sería mejor así porque tienen claro que quien le esta mandando las notas a Dumbledore ya ha entrado a Hogwarts, y Si Dumbledore esta en Sn. Mungo entonces estaría fuera del alcance del lunático.**

**Espero haber resuelto satisfactoriamente esa duda, si tienen alguna otra, solo díganla y yo intentaré aclararla!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25: _SIN MIRAR ATRAS_**

* * *

... El corazón de Hermione palpitó fuertemente mientras la conversación tomaba un rumbo al cual no quería llegar.... Su sangre helada viajaba por todo su cuerpo... Esto estaba llegando muy lejos...

"William..." Dijo Hermione mirando al suelo.

"Querida..." Dijo William con tono desesperado "Dime ya de una ves que es lo que te tiene tan distante últimamente..." Dijo William atormentado dando un paso hacia el frente tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

"Que es!?.... William, dime que era lo que esperabas con la escuela en el estado que esta..?.." Dijo Hermione dándole la primera excusa que pasaba por su mente...

"Oh... es solo eso entonces..." Dijo William acercándose para besarla... Hermione ya no pudo esconderlo mas, por lo que giró la cabeza antes de que este la tocara con sus labios, soltó sus manos y buscó por las palabras adecuadas.

"William.... yo... tu realmente me importas ..." Dijo un poco ansiosa.

William aplaudió y dijo "Perfecto...siento lo mismo, cielo."

Hermione agito la cabeza negando, y cerró los ojos como si lo que fuera a decir le costara mucho trabajo "Pero no de esa manera, William..." murmuró Hermione.

William la miró desconcertado parpadeando repetidamente "Disculpa?... que quieres decir??"

"Yo... yo no quiero que tu sigas pensando que.... tu sabes.... cuando yo no lo siento de la misma manera que tu..." Dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarlo.

William se acercó de nuevo a ella y tomó sus manos nuevamente "Hermione... es acaso por lo que dije sobre los elfos domésticos?... porque si es eso.. yo solo estaba bromeando... en serio!..."

"No!!!.... no William, no es eso... de verdad que no lo es... es simplemente que no creo que sea una buena idea que sigamos saliendo... no es justo para ti... o para mi..." Dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos durante unos segundos, mas bajando la mirada nuevamente al piso al no soportar la mirada que William le dirigía.

William soltó las manos de Hermione y fijó sus ojos en un punto con la mente en otro lado... al cabo de unos segundos silencio, dijo amargamente... "te vi... la otra noche... bailando con el en el gran comedor.. con el pelirrojo... como es que se llama?... Ron ....... Es el la verdadera razón de todo esto?"

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró nuevamente, no esperaba que William le confesara esto... ¿acaso había visto todo?... los había visto y nunca le dijo nada.... después dijo "Es simplemente que no es justo para ti, William..."

William le contesto alzando una ceja y riendo sarcásticamente "No es justo para mi, Hermione?... o no es justo para el?.." Después se acercó nuevamente a Hermione hablándole muy de cerca, sus ojos llenos de impotencia.. "No te dije nada esa noche, porque nunca he querido interferir en tu libertad, y no quería interferir en ella, porque te conozco, Hermione... no quería perderte.... Pero eso no importa, porque sea como sea, siempre ha sido el no?... estoy en lo correcto?..." Dijo William, tomando a Hermione por los hombros para que esta levantara la cabeza y lo mirara... Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, William... de verdad lo siento..." Dijo Susurrando mientras tomaba unos pasos hacia atrás y se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos, Sin poder decir una sola palabra mas, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del salón... Dejando a William mirándola inexpresivo..... Ahí acababa su historia, Una historia con un hombre que la entendía y con el cual compartía muchos intereses.. que sin embargo no fueron suficientes para hacer que ella lo amara... todo por Ron.. siempre por Ron....

·······························································

Fuera del salón estaban sentados Harry y Ron esperando a que saliera... Hermione abrió la puerta y caminó sin mirarlos....

"Que pasó caramelito de azúcar.?" Dijo Ron en tono burlón, intentando así aligerar la ansiedad que sentía.

"Que sucede terroncito?" Dijo Harry intrigado de manera bromista, intentando suprimir una carcajada que quería escapar de su boca.

Hermione giro mirándolos de manera fulminante "terminamos"...dijo girando de nuevo, Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos y a la ves sorprendidos....

"Hermione... yo... nosotros lo sentimos..." Dijo Harry algo incómodo.

"Me voy a la cama" Dijo Hermione sin mirar atrás..."Buenas noches."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

A la mañana siguiente Hermione entró de prisa en el gran Comedor, camino hasta una de las mesas en donde se encontraban Ron y Harry, quienes la miraron cuidadosamente aun con sentimientos de culpa por lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormida" Dijo Hermione sentándose frente a sus amigos con gesto trágico.

"Te quedaste dormida??!!" Dijo Ron completamente extrañado.. "Pero si apenas son las 8:00 AM!!"

Hermione torció los ojos y dijo ignorando a Ron "Estaba pensando que podríamos hablar con Regina sobre la teoría que tenemos sobre la poción"

"Que!!?" Dijo Ron atragantándose con el trago de agua que en ese momento tenía en su boca...se limpio rápidamente con la manga y luego dijo "Por supuesto que no!..."

"Porque no!?" Dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry miró a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si intentara decirle que se callara... por lo que Ron miró a la mesa y dijo "No lo se..." Murmurando en voz muy baja.... Tanto el como Harry habían hablado de que no harían enojar a Hermione ese día, ya que no sabían si podía estar sentimental por haber terminado el día anterior con su novio.

Hermione conociendo tan bien a los dos chicos se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que mirándolos firmemente dijo "Estoy bien,. Saben!??... no tienen que seguir tratándome como si fuera a soltar el llanto en cualquier momento.... estoy bien, en serio."

Harry negó con la cabeza avergonzado al ser descubierto "No Hermione, nosotros no..."

Pero Hermione lo interrumpió "Simplemente cambiemos el tema de acuerdo?.... Les estaba comentando sobre lo de Regina... quizás lo mejor sea que nosotros le comentemos..."

"Hermione no podemos hacer eso..." Dijo Ron sin esperar a que Hermione terminara con su comentario "es como si..... a los sospechosos les envolviéramos las pistas y se las diéramos en un lindo regalo!!:.." decía Ron encontrando la idea de Hermione totalmente irreal.

"Ron, pensé que después de lo que vimos en el pensadero, desistirías de esa idea de sospechar de Regina...." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron exasperada.

"No lo se..." Dijo Ron muy serio, sin fundamentar sus comentarios como siempre. Por lo que Hermione solo dio un suspiro y se levantó después de la mesa.

"Me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde a dar clases...." Dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas.

Antes de que se fuera Ron se atrevió a decir lo que había estado preguntándose desde la noche anterior.. "Hermione....se que no quieres hablar de eso, pero.... acaso William te termino por.... tu sabes... lo de la biblioteca???"... Dijo Weasley sin poder evitar sentirse muy mal.

Hermione rió ligeramente, y negó con la cabeza "William no me terminó, Ron.... yo lo terminé...." puso sus manos sobre el cabello de sus dos amigos y los despeino cariñosamente, después caminó alejándose, hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

Ron la miró marcharse y cuando se perdió de vista dijo a Harry sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa "Ella lo terminó......"

Harry muy feliz por su amigo sonrió también golpeándolo en el hombro, de manera amistosa.

···························································

Después de terminar su clase, Hermione caminó voluntariosamente hacia el salón de pociones.... no pensaba desistir de su idea solamente porque Ron sin ningún motivo le dijo que no era una buena opción. Cuando llego al pasillo en donde estaba la puerta del salón, miró en todas direcciones para revisar que no la fueran a ver ni Ron ni Harry en alguna de sus rondas por el castillo... No había nadie, por lo que tranquila caminó y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y algunos estudiantes comenzaron a salir, Hermione espero unos momentos hasta que no hubiera nadie mas en el salón... después de un rato asomó la cabeza y vio a Regina que estaba ya sin nadie a la redonda, por lo que sin pedir permiso entró y cerró la puerta...

"Hey... buen día" Dijo Hermione amablemente.

Regina la miró alzando una ceja... "Tu?.. hablándome de buena manera???.....Que te traes entre manos eh?!" dijo sin rodeos.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón, por lo que dio un suspiro y hablo de manera directa al igual que Regina "Bueno... en realidad, después de todo esto que sucedió con Dumbledore, necesito hablar contigo...."

Regina dio unos pasos acercándose a Hermione, cruzó los brazos y dijo "Escuché que se lo llevaron a San Mungo.... Valla que les tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que esa Señora Pomfrey no sirve ni para curar un dolor de cabeza... mucho menos otro tipo de enfermedad.." comentó la profesora de pociones de manera sarcástica.

Hermione rió de manera irónica y después dijo "Tu y yo sabemos que Dumbledore no esta enfermo...."

Regina la miró sorprendida, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pareciera que ver a Hermione hablar tan directamente la divirtiera "Que quieres decir exactamente, Granger...?"

"Quiero decir que no eres tan estúpida como pareces, Drago" Dijo Hermione que empezaba a enojarse por ver a Regina dirigirse a ella de una manera tan cínica.

Regina estaba completamente impresionada por la firmeza con la que Hermione le hablaba "Crees que el lunático ese hechizó a Dumbledore.. no?"

"No... creo que el lunático ese lo intoxicó con alguna poción...." Dijo mirándola de manera retadora.

"Eso es imposible..." Dijo Regina, dejando de mirarla repentinamente y dándole la espalda....

Hermione dudó un segundo en lanzar su siguiente comentario, pero tenía que hacerlo... si quería enterarse de las cosas claramente "Tu también crees que es el.. no?"

Regina dejó de moverse y dijo con una voz muy seria "Quién...?"

"Tu padre..." Dijo Hermione de manera cuidadosa, sabía que esto podía ser un tema muy delicado para Regina......


	26. La Poción Vinculante

****

** Bueno.... una ves maz.. aqui esta este magnifico FF :P ... jaja espero que les siga gustando .. ya saben... si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las aclaro.... como siempre gracias por sus comentarios!! besos a todos

* * *

**

**CAPUTULO 26: _LA POCION VINCULANTE_**

* * *

"Tu padre..." Dijo Hermione de manera cuidadosa, sabía que esto podía ser un tema muy delicado para Regina......

Regina miró a Hermione decididamente "Como sabes tú acerca de mi padre?"

Granger agitó la cabeza y digo simplemente "Eso no importa...¿ Porque dijiste hace un momento que era imposible?"

Regina sonrío amargamente "Ragazza!...Mi padre no podría hacer una poción, ni aunque su misma vida dependiera de ello...."

Hermione miró a Regina con gesto confundido... "Pero entonces si hay una poción?.... una poción que pueda..."

"Si"... contesto la profesora de pociones sin dar lugar a dudas.

Hermione no pudo evitar un gesto de genuino asombro "En serio!!!??.... Wow... nunca lo hubiera imaginado... no había leído nada de eso en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca..."

"Eso es porque has estado leyendo en el lugar equivocado" Dijo Regina sonriendo de manera autosuficiente "Incluso la sección prohibida de aquí de Hogwarts, no es nada comparado con los libros que tenemos que estudiar en Durmstrang..." después Regina caminó hacia su escritorio y tomo un sorbo de un vaso de agua que había en su escritorio... se aclaró la garganta y continuó "Existe una poción, la cual causa una lenta y muy dolorosa muerte... digamos que va consumiendo lentamente a la persona... quita toda la fuerza que tiene... toda su energía..." Hermione escuchaba estremecida, mientras Regina continuaba hablando "hasta que finalmente llega a dejar inconsciente al afectado..... vive sus últimos días en una especie de profundo sueño... pero el dolor no termina ahí, digamos que todo ese tiempo ellos están en un infierno privado, que se crea en su mente, en la cual están atrapados... atrapados con su propio dolor...... y después viene la muerte."

Hermione agitó la cabeza intentando rechazar el temor que sentía de solo pensar por lo que podía estar pasando Dumbledore "Hay algún antídoto!??"

Regina la miró y contestó serenamente "Solo hay un antídoto.... que es matar al que esté detrás de todo esto..... Lo que hace tan dañina a la poción es el ingrediente final.... que es el asesino mismo.." Al escuchar esto Hermione miró a Regina como si no entendiera el significado de esto, por lo que Regina continuó "Digamos que se crea un fuerte vínculo entre el asesino y la víctima una ves que el afectado ha consumido suficiente cantidad de la poción... así que el asesino eventualmente puede controlar el dolor de su victima, controla su debilidad.. decide cuando comienza el estado de trance.... y también........ decide cuando debe morir" Hermione quedó boquiabierta al escuchar este comentario... Regina dijo después "Lo único que sirve como antídoto es romper ese vínculo.... pero el vínculo solo se rompe cuando alguno de los dos muere...." Regina sacudió la cabeza cuando terminó y dijo "Pero es imposible.... una teoría muy inteligente, Granger.... pero poco factible"

"Porque?" Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

"Porque elaborar esa poción es demasiado complicado.... y los ingredientes que se necesitan... Argh!.. simplemente es imposible.. él no pudo haberla hecho." Dijo Regina descartando la teoría de Hermione.

"Solo porque tu padre no era bueno haciendo pociones, descartas la posibilidad así de fácil!?....Que tal que...." Dijo Hermione sin estar muy segura de decir el siguiente comentario.... finalmente después de titubear un momento dijo "Que tal si tuvo ayuda de alguien...???"

Regina Drago palideció de repente y sus manos no pudieron disimular un fuerte temblor que recorría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su muñeca.... y mirando a Hermione firmemente dijo "Benjamín Donovan...."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

A la hora del almuerzo Hermione llegó de prisa y se sentó al lado de Harry, Ron no estaba con el por lo que la chica se apresuró en contar a su amigo lo que había descubierto sobre la poción.

"Pero entonces eso es magia oscura, de la mas poderosa.." Dijo Harry impactado por el descubrimiento "Cualquier cosa que vincule al asesino y a las victimas.... este tipo debe de estar completamente enfermo para atreverse...."

En ese momento Ron se sentó frente a sus amigos, por lo que Harry dejó de hablar... Ron extrañado dijo... "Que sucede..?"

Hermione un poco insegura comento a Ron todo lo que había escuchado, aunque evitó el pequeño detalle de que Regina se lo había contado.... Ron la escuchaba perplejo, cuando Hermione terminó, el pelirrojo la miraba con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada "Antídoto o no... voy a matar al que esté tras todo esto.!!.... maldito enfermo de mi..." Ron dejó lo que estaba diciendo cuando su mente fue invadida por una interrogante... "Un momento.... como te enteraste...... Le preguntaste a ella verdad!!????"

"Y que!... "Dijo Hermione defensivamente "Encontré lo que necesitábamos saber no?!... cual es el problema entonces"

Ron estaba apunto de contestarle de manera grosera a Hermione, pero Harry adivinando sus intenciones lo interrumpió, preguntándole a Hermione "Y que piensa ella de todo esto, Hermione??"

"Regina sospecha de su padre también, pero ella dice que la poción de la que hablamos es muy difícil de elaborar.... y las pociones nunca fueron el punto fuerte de su padre...." Dijo Hermione.

Ante este comentario Ron soltó un resoplido burlón y dijo "Eso no importa... pudo haber tenido ayuda"

"Donovan..." Dijo Harry pensativo... "Sabía que el ministerio no debió haber dejado el caso de esos dos así tan fácil!!!..... Oh por supuesto!... escaparon al bosque, no escucharon de ellos en mucho tiempo... de seguro deben estar muertos!!" dijo después sarcásticamente.

"Que hacemos ahora..?" Dijo Hermione buscando por rápidas respuestas.

"No lo sé.." Contestó Harry, quién repentinamente parecía distraído al quedarse mirando a su novia que explicaba algún asunto a dos chicas de Hufflepuff.

Ron torció los ojos y dijo a Hermione "Supongo que si supiéramos como fue que hicieron que Dumbledore tomara la poción, estaríamos un paso mas cerca de saber en donde están..." Ron no pudo continuar con lo que decía, su mente fue distraída por los gritos de un muchacho de Slytherin que gritaba en su mesa.

"Hey!! En donde esta la maldita comida!!.....Tenemos hambre!!" decía el malcriado muchacho.

Harry miró a su mesa confundido "Hey, el tiene razón.... que sucede, la comida siempre llega puntual....."

Un horrible pensamiento aterrizó en la mente de Hermione al escuchar las palabras de Harry por lo que murmurando dijo "Oh no.... Rápido Harry... Ron..." Mientras se ponía de pie,.... los dos chicos no entendían aún muy bien, cuando la Profesora McGonagall entró caminando de prisa al Gran Comedor, mas pálida que de costumbre.

"Todos!!" Dijo la profesora alzando la voz "Váyanse a sus salas comunes, ahí encontrarán ya algo de comida............ Ha habido otro ataque..."

Ron la miró alarmado "En dónde!!??..... a quien!???"

"En las cocinas...." Dijo McGonagall a los tres amigos "Uno de los elfos domésticos ha sido petrificado..."

Harry sintió al instante como si un hielo recorriera su espalda... "Oh no.... Dobby.."


	27. Persecución

** HAY HAY HAY!!:.... pues que les puedo decir!.... en realidad que ya nos estamos acercando al final!!:...... estamos por entrar a lo que se podría decir, el climax de la historia... por lo que yo espero que lo disfruten mucho!...... muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios!:!:! muchos besos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 27: _PERSECUCION_**

* * *

Harry sintió al instante como si un hielo recorriera su espalda... "Oh no.... Dobby.."

Sin esperar un momento mas, el trío salió del Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall a la cabeza, todos con dirección a las cocinas.

"Todo este tiempo nos estuvimos preguntando como le habían dado la poción a Dumbledore.... y era tan obvio!!" Decía Harry frustrado "Todo lo que el se come, viene de las cocinas....... y ya saben como son los elfos domésticos!.... siempre ansiosos por ayudar al que se les ponga en frente..."

Ron escuchaba a su amigo algo confundido, aún no había si lo hizo.." Dijo Harry mientras millones de pensamientos cruzaban su mente.. "El nunca ha sido como los otros elfos.... el se dio cuenta e iba a decírmelo.. Argh!... porque no lo tomé en serio... nunca fui a buscarlo a las cocinas para hablar con el...."

McGonagall abrió la puerta principal de las cocinas, la cual ninguno de los amigos conocía ya que siempre entraban por alguno de los pasadizos... dentro de la cocina había un gran alboroto... los elfos domésticos estaban conmocionados por el atentado en contra de su amigo... McGonagall caminó entre algunos de ellos con el trío siguiéndola... después se dirigió a un elfo que estaba mirando todo el desastre tranquilamente desde una esquina.. "Kappy... Que sucedió con Dobby??..."

El elfo miro a la profesora y después sus ojos observaron detenidamente a los jóvenes que acompañaban a McGonagall..... su gesto de repente se lleno de alarma y con una voz algo ronca y gruñona dijo "Dobby..... Oh... Dobby..." Dijo cavilando "Kappy le dijo a Dobby muchas veces que se alejara de Drago... pero Dobby nunca escuchó a Kappy!!.. nunca!!"

Otra elfa muy amiga de Dobby llamada Winky tímidamente intervino en la conversación..Harry recordó haberla visto ya entes... hablaba en un tono mas chillante "Drago siempre le estaba dando a Dobby la medicina del señor Dumbledore!" Dijo la elfa entre sollozos..

Hermione frunció el ceño "Medicina?"

Kappy respondió al instante gruñón como siempre "Si!!... la medicina púrpura! ... la que Dobby ha estado poniendo en la comida del Director Dumbledore....Kappy fue a buscar a Dobby porque ya era la hora de servir los platos... entonces Kappy vio cuando Drago apuntó a Dobby con una varita... hizo POK! Y ahí quedó el pobre Dobby..." al escuchar las palabras del elfo Winky rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Hermione tratando de obtener mas información dijo "Díganos como es el..."

Winky la miró extrañada dejando el llanto de lado y dijo "El???.... no es: él Profesora Grange'!... es ella!.... Drago... la profesora de pociones!! La profesora Drago!!..."

Hermione quedó estática en ese instante "Regina Drago??" pregunto incrédula... durante el último minuto ella había pensado que los elfos hablaban de Lucas Drago.... al escuchar el nombre de la profesora de pociones.. los dos elfos asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza.

"Si, SI, Si!.. Kappy siempre dijo que no le hiciera caso.. y ahora la dama lastimo al pobre DOBBY!..." Dijo Kappy dejando de gruñir y con una voz llena de sentimiento.

McGonagall miraba desconcertada al par de elfos "Eso es imposible... la profesora Drago jamás lastimaría a Albus..."

Winky se ofendió y gritó a la profesora McGonagall "Estamos seguros de que era ella!!.... muy seguros!!!"

"No lo entiendo...." Dijo Hermione al no encontrar congruencia entre los hechos que acontecían.

"Debe haber algún error...." Dijo McGonagall... después miró a Harry y a Ron y dijo "Alguno de Ustedes valla y traiga a la Profesora Drago"

La cara de Ron brillaba de satisfacción y sin ninguna cortesía dijo "Con todo respeto Profesora.. Creo que ya fue suficiente amabilidad la que hemos tenido con ella" Después el pelirrojo miró a sus amigos y asintió con la cabeza... como si lo hubiera dicho con palabras Harry y Hermione tomaron decisivamente sus varitas... después Ron señaló con los ojos la salida de la cocina y dijo "Después de ustedes..."

Sin pensar en nada mas los tres amigos salieron hacia los pasillos en busca de la profesora Drago, caminaban a toda prisa con su varita en guardia.

Hermione temerosa de la respuesta que estaba segura que recibiría dijo "A dónde vamos exactamente???"

Ron muy cuidadoso se detuvo y miró a Hermione a los ojos, después contesto.. "A las mazmorras..."

Ese era el lugar al que menos quería ir Hermione en ese momento.. sin embargo sabía que era necesario, por lo que sin decir nada mas asintió con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendo" Dijo Harry mientras volvían a caminar de prisa "Porque lastimaría a Dumbledore y luego le diría a Hermione acerca de la poción... no tiene ningún sentido"

"Tiene mucho sentido...." Dijo Ron sintiendo un inmenso orgullo en el mismo "Yo tenía razón desde el principio.. eso es todo."

Hermione se sentía tan confundida.. no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin contar que tenía miedo porque sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían que entrar al lugar en donde se recreaban siempre sus mas grandes pesadillas. Por lo que un inmenso nudo se creó en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas diciendo lo primero que pasaba por su mente "Pero Ron..... El pensadero..."

Ron la miró y su corazón sintió un pequeño salto al verla de ese modo "Debe haber habido algo que no vimos bien... pero no importa... los elfos domésticos no tendrían ninguna razón de mentir.."

"Regina!!!!" Grito Hermione haciendo que Ron dejara de hablar... la profesora iba en dirección a las mazmorras.. Hermione apuntó su varita y grito "Lasso!!" unas delgadas cuerdas salieron de su varita pero nue en cualquier momento tendrían que entrar al lugar en donde se recreaban siempre sus mas grandes pesadillas. Por lo que un inmenso nudo se creó en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas diciendo lo primero que pasaba por su mente "Pero Ron..... El pensadero..."

Ron la miró y su corazón sintió un pequeño salto al verla de ese modo "Debe haber habido algo que no vimos bien... pero no importa... los elfos domésticos no tendrían ninguna razón de mentir.."

"Regina!!!!" Grito Hermione haciendo que Ron dejara de hablar... la profesora iba en dirección a las mazmorras.. Hermione apuntó su varita y grito "Lasso!!" unas delgadas cuerdas salieron de su varita pero no llegaron hasta donde estaba Regina, quien siguió corriendo.

"Arresti Parelus!!" Gritó Ron mientras corría al lado de sus amigos para alcanzar a la profesora.... el hechizo de Ron solo dio contra uno de los muros del castillo..

"En cualquier minuto esto va a salirse de control..." Dijo Harry con un gesto lleno de preocupación "Tengo que alertar a Ginny" Este simplemente dejó de correr.

Ron lo miró sin dar cerdito a lo que veía "Estas loco!!.... te necesitamos aquí!."

Harry sencillamente negó con la cabeza como si estuviera fuera de sí "Lo siento... no cometeré un error dejándola fuera de mi vista..." y sin decir nada mas corrió en otra dirección en busca de Ginny...

Ron se quedó inmóvil mirando a Harry marcharse... Hermione quien había sido tomada por sorpresa también por el comportamiento de Harry, miró al fondo del pasillo en donde Regina daba vuelta y se perdía de vista, por lo que desesperada tomo la mano de Ron para llamar su atención y dijo " Ron date prisa!! Vamos a perderla!!"

Ron agitó la cabeza... Hermione tenía razón, no podían perder mas tiempo y menos ahora que Harry los había dejado solos... por lo que comenzaron nuevamente con su persecución... giraron en la esquina por la que Regina había ido y se encontraron con un corredor lleno de estudiantes que curiosos buscaban algo de acción como la diversión del día... Ron apuntó con su varita y dijo "Plummetus capitulate!" un hechizo para arrestar a distancias lejanas... sin embargo el hechizo fue a dar a una de las ventanas del castillo, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos... Los estudiantes gritaron del susto creando un alboroto muy grande... "Descenda!!" Gritó Ron en otro fallido intento por atrapar a Regina.

"RON!!! No entre los estudiantes!!.. ten cuidado!!" Dijo Hermione al ver los asustados rostros de los alumnos que miraban pasmados a sus profesores.

"Argh!!! Háganse a un lado!!" Dijo Ron, empujando a los estudiantes para abrirse paso y así continuar con la persecución.... giraron por otro corredor el cual estaba gracias al cielo sin ningún estudiante.. sin embargo Regina ya no estaba a la vista...

Cuando estaban por detenerse Hermione miró a Regina pasar a lo lejos en otro de los corredores... por lo que señalando grito "Ron allá va!!!" Nuevamente comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, y repentinamente cuando pasaban por el cruce con otro de los corredores Harry y Ginny se unieron a la búsqueda corriendo tan rápido como ellos.... Harry miró a Ron mientras corrían y le dio una palmada en el hombro... el pelirrojo solo lo miró con un gesto de agradecimiento.

"Allá!! Por el lado izquierdo!!" Dijo Hermione señalando a Regina que corría por el final de uno de los corredores..

"NO..!!" Dijo Ginny señalando al lado derecho "Mírenla va por el lado derecho...!!" Confundidos miraron hacia el otro lado para sorprendidos ver como Regina Drago pasaba por el lado contrario a donde la habían visto un segundo antes.... era imposible... no podía haber llegado hasta ahí tan rápido, a menos claro que fueran dos...

"Que demonios!!" Dijo Ron atónito ante el suceso... después con tono mandón dijo "Ustedes dos!" Dijo señalando a Harry y a Ginny "Vallan por el lado derecho.... Hermione, nosotros dos vamos por el izquierdo...!" Y después de asentir los 4 amigos se separaron, para llevar a cabo la persecución por caminos diferentes.

Después de mucho correr, Hermione y Ron se vieron a unos metros de la puerta para entrar a las mazmorras... por lo que la chica se detuvo y miró al suelo evitando la mirada del pelirrojo ... Ron comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía por lo que suplicante dijo "Vamos, Hermione.... vamos a perderla..." Hermione respiraba fuertemente y Ron cuidadosamente dijo "Yo se que tu puedes... anda.. vamos a superarlo juntos..." después tomó su delicada mano.. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sin estar muy segura asintió. Ron caminó con ella de la mano hacía la puerta y dijo "Alohomora!" La puerta se abrió dejando que los dos amigos percibieran la intensa oscuridad del interior...

Tomados de la mano y sintiendo como un frío recorría su espina dorsal entraron a aquella oscuridad... "Lumus!" Dijo Ron... caminaban con cuidado por las ya bien conocidas mazmorras en las cuales habían peleado la última ves... Hermione sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desfallecer... Entraron por una de las puertas laterales la cuál estaba sin ninguna cerradura... parecía como una antigua prisión, había algunas rejas de acero gris oscuro... heladas como suele ser el acero... todo tenía un aspecto muy medieval... según recordaba Hermione alguna vez leyó que el castillo de Hogwarts había servido de cárcel en las épocas inquisitorias... se estremecieron por completo al ver un blanco esqueleto al fondo de una de las celdas...

"Sabías que esto estaba aquí abajo!??" Dijo Ron impactado por el descubrimiento.. sosteniendo aún la mano temblorosa de Hermione...

"No... y hubiera preferido no saberlo..." Dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.. "No estuvimos aquí la ves pasada..."

Unos fuertes pasos se comenzaron a escuchar arriba de ellos... como si alguien estuviese corriendo en un segundo piso.. los dos amigos se miraron leyendo sus miradas y sin decir nada corrieron intentando encontrar el lugar de donde esos provenían.


	28. Ahora o Nunca

UUY!!!! ESTE CAPITULO ESTA REALMENTE COOL!.... BUENO.... ESO CREO.. USTEDES DIGANME SI ES CIERTO... ESQUE A MI ME GUSTO COMO QUED".....

Por cierto... me hicieron una pregunta sobre ¿porque a Hermione le aterrorizan tanto las Masmorras..?.... bueno... en varias partes del FF intento hacer alusion a esto para que no quede suelto,,... pero perdón si aún asi no fui muy clara.... Hermione, asi como Ron y Harry, le tienen aversión a las Masmorras, porque ahi fue donde lucharon contra Voldemort y entonces les traen malos recuerdos, porque fue una experiencia muy fuerte y desagradable.....

Espero haber resuelto tu duda! ;) ! bueno... muchos besos!

* * *

**CAPITULO 28: _AHORA O NUNCA_**

* * *

Unos fuertes pasos se comenzaron a escuchar arriba de ellos... como si alguien estuviese corriendo en un segundo piso.. los dos amigos se miraron leyendo sus miradas y sin decir nada corrieron intentando encontrar el lugar de donde esos provenían.

Corrían con todas su fuerzas por un corredor muy largo, el cual tenía a lo largo cientos de pequeñas celdas... mientras tanto seguían escuchando los pasos arriba de ellos... sin darse cuenta Hermione tropezó con una cadena y fue a dar al suelo "AHH!.."

Ron se detuvo al instante "Hermione!" y fue rápido a ayudarla a ponerse de pie nuevamente... después la miró cuidadosamente y solo vio un ligero raspón en su rostro por lo que dio un aliviado suspiro.

"Estoy bien..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron agradecida... y después poniendo nuevamente atención en el ruido que producían los pasos dijo "Ron... se esta escapando!"

"Muy bien.... vámonos!" Dijo Ron y como queriendo cerciorarse de que Hermione no cayera nuevamente en el trayecto tomo su mano y corrieron juntos los dos.... un minuto después Ron se detuvo respirando muy agitado y recargando las manos en sus rodillas, se enderezo y levantó la cabeza como si intentara escuchar algo....

Hermione, que estaba igual de agitada que el, lo miró atenta y adivinando lo que Ron pensaba dijo "Ya dejó de correr..."

"Demonios!" dijo Ron golpeando una de las paredes de las mazmorras "Porque no tomamos el mismo camino que ella!.... mira todo esto! Nunca la atraparemos............ en donde rayos esta...?"

"Ya ha de haber encontrado un buen lugar para esconderse..." Dijo Hermione que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

"Las mazmorras son muy grandes.. podríamos incluso perdernos aquí..." Dijo Ron un poco preocupado por la situación... y realmente no pensaba en lo que podría pasarle a el... en ese momento se sentía muy mal por haber colaborado en meter a Hermione en todo esto.... por lo que intentando protegerla la tomó nuevamente de la mano "Vamos... ya no hay necesidad de correr... Mantente alerta y en guardia, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.. Hermione simplemente asintió... tenía miedo, sin embargo el que Ron estuviera ahí para sostener su mano hacía que todo ese recorrido por las mazmorras fuera menos terrorífico.

Caminaron unos minutos por los corredores de las oscuras mazmorras... Hermione de repente se detuvo "Ron, tengo mucho miedo.... cada vez que doy un paso siento que ya no podré dar el siguiente..."

"Hermione... no sabes como quisiera que no te sintieras así.... en este momento me odio por hacerte pasar por todo esto...." Dijo Ron sin atreverse a mirarla...

"No digas eso Ron... como crees que me siento sabiendo que tu podrías estar aquí solo.... yo me odiaría si no hubiera aceptado ayudarles..." Dijo Hermione tomando las manos de Ron... de repente parecía que no había nada que temer, sentían una sensación de estar escondidos ahí adrede, en un lugar en donde nadie podía molestarlos... nadie podía escucharlos... podían decir todo lo que querían.

"Hermione... eres simplemente..."

"Ron....." Dijo Hermione sin dejar terminar a Ron... aunque lo que mas quisiera en el mundo era que Ron terminara de decir lo que posiblemente pensaba decir, su mente estaba aterrorizada por una sensación que percibieron sus tobillos.... "Algo se esta moviendo aquí abajo...."

Ron intrigado por el comentario de Hermione apuntó la luz de su varita al piso... y sin decir nada levantó la cabeza mirando a Hermione con ojos aterrados.... Ella no sabía si quería mirar... pero sabía que Ron no hablaba cuando sus ojos tenían esa expresión.. una expresión de profundo miedo... por lo que lentamente e invadida por un indescriptible terror miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse así con que estaban parados encima de un nido de ratas, que hambrientas comenzaban a roer el pantalón de Ron.

"Ratas!!" Gritó tomando a Ron de la mano y jalándolo para que este caminara, pero Ron estaba paralizado de miedo... si se veía desde otro punto esto era muy cómico ya que el era muy valiente cuando se trataba de magos oscuros, pero si se trataba de arañas o ratas era como un pequeño niño... "Ron muévete!!!..." sin embargo el solo seguía mirando a las ratas que estaban en el piso... Hermione estaba desesperada "Ron, maldición!! Que estas esperando para moverte con un demonio!!!"

En ese momento la mente de Ron despertó... ¿Hermione maldiciendo???...Eso si que saca de trance a cualquiera... por lo que moviendo fuertemente los pies para que las ratas se alejaran corrió junto con Hermione mientras ella iba lanzando hechizos para espantar a las asquerosas y gigantescas ratas "Fogo!!"

Finalmente llegaron a otro corredor muy ancho en el que parecía no haber nada mas, ningún animalejo de ese tipo hubiera pensado vivir ahí, ya que a diferencia de los demás corredores de las mazmorras, este contaba con una larga entrada de luz... era una especie de rendija que había a lo largo de la parte superior del muro... la luz que se infiltraba dejaba entender que afuera ya estaba atardeciendo, ya que el sol reflejaba un tono entre amarillo y anaranjado.

Conectado a ese amplio corredor habían otros dos pasillos... oscuros igual que los otros... uno iba hacía el lado izquierdo y otro hacia el lado derecho... Hermione los miro suspirando.. "Y bien... a donde iremos ahora...?"

"No lo sé.." Dijo Ron expresando con su rostro la molestia que esta encrucijada le brindaba.

Hermione miró al techo y asintió con la cabeza diciendo "Yo diría que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer..." pensando obviamente en que lo mejor sería que cada quién fuera por un camino diferente.

Ron inmediatamente captó el mensaje por lo que la miró firmemente y dijo "No, Hermione!"

Ella solo suspiro.. "Yo iré a la izquierda.... tu irás a la derecha..." Dijo evadiendo la fuerte mirada de su amigo.

"NO!!!" Dijo Ron tomando a Hermione por los hombros... "Escucha... yo soy un Auror... y por lo mismo tengo privilegios de aparecer durante esta misión dentro del castillo...así que simplemente me apareceré en los dos lugares y reviso... de acuerdo!?"

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y negó efusivamente con la cabeza "Estas loco!??.... es imposible que te aparezcas en algún lado si no sabes a dónde vas exactamente!!..." Y mirándolo fulminante dijo "Con privilegios o sin privilegios corres el riesgo de quedarte atrapado dentro de un muro!!"

"Pero eso es mejor a que tu vallas sola por alguno de los pasillos!" Dijo Ron intentando convencer a Hermione.

"No soy una damisela en peligro, Ron!!" Dijo Hermione, mas por costumbre que porque realmente tuviera ganas de decirlo.. en realidad le aterraba la idea de tener que ir sola por uno de los pasillos... pero el simple pensamiento de perder a Ron por sus temores tontos era peor.... "Puede que no sea una Auror.. pero puedo cuidarme yo sola...."

Ron enojado dejó de mirarla... sabía que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, ya que si Hermione estaba en contra de algo, era de que la hicieran sentir inútil, por lo que con una extraña sensación de impotencia en el estomago dijo "Bien... así lo haremos..."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mas bien para animarse a ella misma y en un intento de ver las cosas de una manera casual dijo "Muy bien... Nos vemos al rato..." Intentando tranquilizarse... con los pies un poco temblorosos dio unos pasos que fueron interrumpidos por Ron, que en un último impulso la tomo de la muñeca.

"Hermione espera..." Dijo mientras su corazón palpitaba mas de prisa que nunca... sabía que si no decía nada antes de que ella se fuera, posiblemente se arrepentiría toda su vida... si es que llegara a salir vivo de esta, claro esta.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró esperando que este tal vez fuera a pedirle de nuevo que no se marchara.

"En realidad quise decir lo que dije... antes..." dijo Ron titubeando un poco, sintiendo de repente la boca muy seca...

"Que quieres intentar aparecerte en los dos lugares!?" Dijo Hermione intentando esconder la exasperación que sentía.. si por ella fuera no iba a ningún lado... las peticiones de Ron solo hacían mas difícil que ella quisiera irse.

"No..." Dijo Ron, plenamente convencido de que era ahora o nunca... "Lo que dije antes de antes... mucho antes..." Dijo perdiendo el sentido de las palabras.. Hermione lo miró confundida.. Por lo que Ron continuó... "Lo que dije esa noche.. hace 5 años, en la sala común... cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti..." El corazón de Hermione se agito muy fuerte al escuchar estas palabras y nuevamente sentía ese conocido nudo en la garganta... Ron miraba al suelo y a ella alternadamente y después dijo "Nunca terminé de hacerlo.... pero quería decirte que.... que te amaba entonces..... y ahora quiero decirte que todavía lo hago... todavía te amo." Hermione sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, aunque no sabía porque... no sabía si era el gusto por haber escuchado lo que tanto tiempo en secreto quiso escuchar... o si era por el miedo de perderlo ahora que lo sabía.

Ron sabiendo que posiblemente esta sería la última oportunidad para hacerlo la estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente y después tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos se acercó y lleno de cariño y de impotencia por no poder evitar el tener que dejarla después, toco con sus labios los de Hermione y la besó con todo el amor que poseía.

Hermione lo besó también cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si no quisiera tener que volver a la realidad en que se encontraban... Ron rompió el beso y la miro profundamente "quería decírtelo desde siempre.... pero soy un tonto... y pues en esta situación no podía esperar mas tiempo..."

Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione rodando por sus mejillas y sin decir nada mas se arrojo a los brazos de Ron, abrazándolo tan fuertemente que parecía que ponía toda su fuerza no solo corporal en ello. Después se separó de el y dijo "¿Porque siempre tenemos que estar en una situación de peligro para que me digas lo que sientes!?...Ron... yo te amo también!..." Dijo la chica entre risas y lagrimas.... Ron la miró con una gran sonrisa.. Hermione solo lo miró y dijo "Dime porque somos tan idiotas?"

Ron se acerco a ella y la beso otra vez, sin embargo esta vez el beso fue rápido... como si quisiera hacerse a la idea de que tenían que seguir... si no correría el riesgo de no querer dejarla ir... Nuevamente escucharon un ruido en algún lugar de las mazmorras por lo que regresando a la tensión que vivían se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo que había llegado el momento de continuar con la misión... se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse "Ten cuidado, Hermione" dijo Ron mientras sus manos se separaban.

Sin querer mirar atrás, la chica tomo su camino... el pasillo izquierdo... "Lumus" susurró intentando concentrarse nuevamente en el asunto.. lo cual era muy difícil... ¿como podía hacerlo cuando su mente estaba invadida ahora no solo por el terror y la incertidumbre.. sino ahora también por una pura emoción de saber que Ron la amaba... y por la terrible pesadumbre de saber que podía perderlo?... Camino y caminó poniendo en orden todo esto poco a poco...

Un momento después de estar caminando Hermione giró hacía otro corredor... repentinamente se prendieron cerca de 20 antorchas iluminando completamente el lugar... Hermione supuso entonces que ahí había algún hechizo que hacia que estas se prendieran cuando alguien pasaba por ahí... el corredor era muy extraño.. parecía mas bien una habitación ya que no había ningún otro pasillo del otro lado...si.. era una habitación redonda... sus paredes con una antorcha cada dos metros... al fondo una escalera de madera, la cual llevaba a una especie de tapanco de madera también que rodeaba la habitación.. en esa parte de arriba no había luz... solo se podían percibir unas 10 puertas distribuidas a lo largo de la parte alta del lugar.

Hermione miró a todos lados invadida por una incertidumbre imposible de describir... ¿qué era ese lugar?... ciertamente no lo sabía.... pero no podía evitar el darse cuenta de que en el lugar había una escalera.. la cual era la única por la que Drago hubiera podido subir al segundo piso que era en dónde la escuchaban....

Buscando por alguna otra salida dentro de la habitación Hermione caminó lentamente... tocando los muros como si buscara algún pasadizo secreto.. cuando de repente escuchó un inconfundible crujir de madera... unos fuertes pasos venían hacía abajo por la cercana escalera....


	29. El Don

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!!:...... Hijole!! pues aqui viene una de las partes mas importantes que pueden conformar una historia.... ya ni les sigo diciendo para que mejor la lean!.....

Muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios!!...... Por cierto que extraño algunos comentarios de personas que siempre me dejaban y que sin embargo no se nada de Ellos ultimamente!...

bueno MUCHOS BESOS

* * *

**CAPITULO 29:_  EL DON _**

* * *

Buscando por alguna otra salida dentro de la habitación Hermione caminó lentamente... tocando los muros como si buscara algún pasadizo secreto.. cuando de repente escuchó un inconfundible crujir de madera... unos fuertes pasos venían hacía abajo por la cercana escalera..

Hermione giró para ver quien estaba ahí, muy lentamente como si quisiera en realidad no saberlo.... ahí estaba alguien... Hermione dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vio quien era y dijo "Ron!!... casi me matas del susto!!"

Ron sonrió de una manera extraña y comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia ella... Había algo raro en el, Hermione repentinamente comenzó a sentir una rara sensación de inquietud... era como si tuviera... miedo.. ¿por qué se sentía así.. el era Ron.. su inconfundible amigo pelirrojo, alto, largas manos y ojos.... ¿verdes aceituna?... que demonios pasaba.... Ron seguía caminando hacía ella con un gesto algo malicioso... y levantando su varita gritó "Expelliarmus!!!!"

"NOOO!" La varita de Hermione salió volando de entre sus manos sin que esta pudiera evitarlo... que estaba sucediendo... posiblemente Ron se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius.. o quizás Regina había bebido una poción multijugos y se había transformado en Ron.... sin embargo no hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo.. entonces que sucedía!..

Ron se agachó y tomo la varita de Hermione, después la miró sonriendo y continuo caminando hacia ella... su cara empezó de repente a moverse, como si la piel de su rostro fuera una especie de plastilina... dejando ver ahora el rostro de Regina Drago, con su negra cabellera y su siempre mirada dominante, con un movimiento de su varita su ropa se transformo también en una negra túnica...

Hermione retrocedía invadida por el miedo... había algo que seguía inquietándola y eran los ojos verdes aceituna que no cambiaban nunca... de repente el ser que caminaba hacia ella cambió nuevamente de forma, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera de repente enferma.... porque esta ves sabía, que los ojos verdes aceituna pertenecían realmente a el... muchas cosas saturaron la mente de Hermione, entre ellas, recordó haber leído una vez acerca de un extraño don.. un don incluso mas extraño que saber hablar Parcél... sin embargo ella siempre pensó que todo esto se trataba de una simple leyenda del mundo mágico... al menos desde hace mucho tiempo no había habido un mago con ese don que ella supiera.... Mientras tanto sus ojos seguían mirando firmemente aquellos ojos verdes aceituna, y Hermione empezaba a sentir una sensación de nauseas al ver ahí parado frente a ella a William Griney.

"¿Tu....?" Dijo Hermione sin poder entender.

"Si, yo..." Dijo William alzando las cejas y sonriendo maliciosamente " Un mago poli-morofos... que magnifico y antiguo don, no lo crees?" Dijo riendo sin dejar de mirarla "Sorprendida, querida mía??" se acercó a ella y tocó su brazo mirándola de repente con unos inconfundibles ojos de deseo.

Hermione sentía que iba a vomitar.. sin embargo aún guardaba la esperanza de que aquel mago poli-morfos aún no hubiera tomado su forma original, por lo que dando otro paso hacia atrás dijo "Adelante!.... que no te piensas convertir ahora en la profesora McGonagall... o quizás en Dobby te parezca mas divertido..."

"¿Con que adoptando comportamientos imprudentes, verdad terroncito de azúcar?" Dijo William acercándose nuevamente a ella... "Sabes... te he llegado a conocer tan bien, que puedo saber que es lo que estas pensando en este momento..." Hermione giró la cabeza en otra dirección para dejar de mirarlo, no lo podía soportar.... por lo que William la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara "Estas pensando ¿cómo es posible que yo fuera capaz de hacerte esto?... ¿Cómo? si William Griney no es esa clase de hombre...." Y después soltó una gran y muy cínica carcajada "Pues te tengo noticias mi cielo!..... tu solo anduviste con el verdadero William Griney, durante UN mes..... no mas... solo un mes..."

"Estas mintiendo..." Dijo Hermione sin querer aceptar el engaño que había vivido durante todo este tiempo..

"Oh no... claro que no..." Dijo William negando con la cabeza "me deshice del verdadero William en enero del año pasado... Era una persona extremadamente útil para mi, debo confesártelo...sin embargo no sabes lo fastidioso que se hizo después de un tiempo, haber tenido que mantener esa Idiota y lloriqueante personalidad que tenía...." Y después acariciando lentamente el rostro de Hermione con su pulgar dijo "Nunca pude entender... que era lo que una brillante y hermosa bruja como tú, podía ver en ese idiota... aunque supongo que era su dinero.... que otra cosa, no?..." Dijo sonriendo irónicamente "tengo que confesarte ahora que me dolía Hermione.... me dolía cada vez que yo veía que me mirabas con exasperación.... y me dolía también cuando yo siempre tan atento me acercaba a ti, y tu expresión se tornaba irritada... y me dolió aún mas cuando te vi con ese estúpido pelirrojo... abrazándolo..." Mientras William recordaba todo esto su rostro parecía tenso y lleno de furia, después relajó de nuevo su expresión y dijo mirando a Hermione tiernamente.. "Me hubiera gustado luchar por ti.... y ganarte nuevamente.... pero hubiera perdido mucho tiempo... tenía que planear mis ataques..."

Hermione se sentía muy mal, diferentes sentimientos embargaban su corazón, se sentía triste, decepcionada, aterrorizada.... todo este tiempo que ella pensó que había estado compartiendo con un buen hombre, había sido una farsa... en realidad había estado con un lunático que había matado al verdadero William y que estaba matando también a Dumbledore.... Hermione no sabía aún que motivos tenía el para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sabia quien era el en realidad... pero una indescriptible furia se había apoderado de ella.... ya que lo que quedaba muy claro era que el, la había usado durante todo este tiempo.

"Quien eres tú?.." dijo Hermione hablando entre dientes intentando dominar la impotencia que sentía.

William, conociendo tan bien a Hermione, identifico que la chica se estaba saliendo de control por lo que retrocedió y apuntando con su varita dijo "Lasso!..." delgadas cuerdas salieron de su varita y se enredaron en las muñecas de Hermione, así como en sus tobillos... después respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho dijo sonriendo nuevamente... "Yo supongo que ya has escuchado de mi.... incluso has peleado conmigo!!.." después dejó de hablar alzo la cabeza como intentando escuchar algo... Hermione pudo escuchar también unos pasos que se acercaban desde lejos... William dijo después "Supongo que por ahora es suficiente platica.... al menos esperemos a que llegue nuestro segundo invitado!..."

Al instante Hermione sabía a que se refería... por lo que con la intención de advertir que algo estaba mal grito "RONN!!!:...." sin embargo no salió nada mas de su boca que un susurro....ya que William la apuntaba con su varita y había lanzado un hechizo para bloquear las ondas sonoras...

"Shh!..." Dijo William mirándola cínicamente y poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione... después continuó apuntando con su varita a Hermione, y con la varita de Hermione que sostenía en la otra mano, apuntaba al lugar por el que Ron llegaría en cualquier momento...

Los pasos se detuvieron repentinamente y un segundo después se escucho un "Ploop!" de tras de William..... Ron se había aparecido ahí después de haberse asomado sigilosamente y haber visto lo que sucedía ahí.... por lo que ahora se encontraba apuntando firmemente a William por la espalda.. "No se que demonios esta sucediendo aquí, Griney... pero si te mueves... te mato!!"

William quedó inmóvil y con gesto inexpresivo, como si la situación no lo sorprendiera... y dijo "Tenía entendido que nadie se podía aparecer en Hogwarts..."

A lo que Ron completamente satisfecho dijo "Son los privilegios que tenemos los Aurores que trabajamos para Dumbledore... ahora suelta las varitas o te mato..."

William rió autosuficiente y dijo "No... tu suelta tu varita... o yo, la mato.." mientras sujetaba con firmeza la varita con la que apuntaba a Hermione.

Ron palideció "No te atreverías...."

William inmóvil contestó... "Oh... sería para mi una pena tener que hacerlo.. pero créeme que me atrevería.... Así que ponga su varita en donde pueda verla señor Weasley..."

Ron no sabía que hacer... quizás podría lanzar un hechizo a William en ese momento, pero no quería arriesgar a Hermione... ella solo miró a Ron y negó con la cabeza intentado transmitirle coraje para que este no dejara su varita... Sin embargo al verla a los ojos perdió el valor... no.. no podía arriesgarla... por lo que caminando en frente de William se inclinó y dejó su varita en el suelo.

William sonrió.. "Muy bien... ahora de unos pasos para atrás..." mientras el pelirrojo lo obedecía... "Maravilloso... después de todo este tiempo, ustedes dos siguen con la fantasía de que alguna ves llegarán a ser algo mas..."... Después dio unos pasos sin dejar de apuntarlos y rápidamente recogió del suelo la varita de Ron y después despiadadamente le apuntó y dijo "Excruddio!!" el hechizo golpeó a Ron y lo lanzó fuertemente en contra de uno de los muros, Ron se golpeó la cabeza y le comenzó a sangrar la nariz,...

Hermione solamente intentaba gritar sin embargo no salía mucho sonido de su boca... después William dijo "Lasso!" y al instante cuerdas salieron para atrapar a Ron que sea como sea ya estaba algo noqueado. "Casi lo arruinas todo.." Dijo William con coraje "Haciendo cosas que no deberías haberte atrevido a hacer... coqueteando con Hermione... mi Hermione!!...Arruinaste eso... casi me arruinas a mi!!" Y después mirando a Hermione dijo "Es una lastima que quieras a este tipo, vida mía.." miró a Ron nuevamente y grito "Forcaz!!" Y como si se tratara de una fuerza invisible ron se levantó por los aires gritando de dolor... William satisfecho dijo a Hermione "Si... supongo que es suficiente, no crees cielo?" Mas Hermione estaba con la cara entre las manos sin querer ver lo que sucedía y llorando desesperadamente.... con otro movimiento de la varita de William, Ron cayó de nuevo al piso inconsciente....

"Un pelirrojo inconsciente...Oh no.. no le podemos hacer eso a nuestro amigo!!.." Dijo William como si estuviera arrepentido "El tiene que estar despierto para poder disfrutar de toda la diversión que esta por venir!..... ENERVATTE!!" Dijo lanzando otro hechizo con su varita, haciendo que Ron despertara y comenzara de nuevo a quejarse del dolor que la maldición pasada le había provocado..

"Estas loco!!... quienquiera que seas, estas loco!!..." le gritó Hermione entre sollozos.

William la miro sorprendido y como si las palabras de Hermione lo lastimaran "Oh, estoy seguro que no hablas en serio mi amor!!... si apenas me conoces!! Bueno! A mi verdadero yo!....... no piensas darme una oportunidad!???..." Hermione no quería ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.... el sujeto estaba completamente loco, ya que el decía muy enserio todas estas peticiones.. "no deberías juzgar a la gente tan rápido!..... Dumbledore estaría muy decepcionado de ti!..."

"No te atrevas a decir su nombre!!" Dijo Ron con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban... "Todo este tiempo pretendías estar preocupado por el... y sin embargo tu..... no puedo creerlo... trabajas en el ministerio!! Maldito pervertido!."

"el es un mago poli-morfos, Ron " Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

"Eso es imposible... no ha habido uno desde hace siglos..." Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Oh no señor Weasley.... es muy posible..."Dijo William caminando entre los dos amarrados jóvenes.. "Tengo la fortuna de tener ancestros en ambos lados de la familia con el don... así que supongo que era mi turno tenerlo!... Si.. desde siempre estuve destinado a hacer grandes cosas... y el gran señor de las Tinieblas siempre lo supo... es por eso que yo era de sus predilectos..."

Ron lo miró confundido y dijo.. "Quien demonios eres tu?.."

William sonrió al parecer emocionado por la interrogante "Bueno.... creo que es tiempo de que lo sepan.... sería una pena que ustedes dos murieran sin saber de quien fue esta gran idea!... si.. el mas sorprendente plan que alguien puede idear... mi mas elaborado golpe..." Dijo William disfrutando del sabor de la victoria... hablando como todos los lunáticos lo hacen... confesando como es que hicieron cada cosa, como si esperaran una recompensa....y después su cara volvía a pasar por el mismo proceso de transformación...


	30. El Ultimo Sacrificio

Bonjorno!! .... creo que asi se escribe... jeje... bueno pues ahora si vada ves mas cerca del dezenlace..... no se me desesperen....... espero finalizar la historia resolviendo y dejando claras todas las interrogantes..... tambien espero hacerlo dejandolos satisfechos con la historia,... por lo que faltan aun unos 5 capitulos.

Bueno... mientras tanto.. disfruten este!... MUCHOS BESOS!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 30:  _  EL ULTIMO SACRIFICIO_**

* * *

Dijo William disfrutando del sabor de la victoria... hablando como todos los lunáticos lo hacen... confesando como es que hicieron cada cosa, como si esperaran una recompensa....y después su cara volvía a pasar por el mismo proceso de transformación...

Lentamente su rostro tomó su forma original, la forma de un hombre delgado, con los ojos verdes aceituna, de unos 50 años, su cabello era castaño... era tan bien parecido que hubiera podido pasar por el padre de William, Hermione y Ron lo miraron asombrados, el rostro les era muy familiar, lo habían visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore... era Benjamín Donovan.

"mmmm" Exclamó Donovan suspirando.. "Mucho mejor... todos esos cuerpos estaban comenzando a fastidiarme...."

"Tu!." Dijo Ron..... "así que de esto se trata... es venganza... te estas vengando de Dumbledore por casi haberte enviado a Azkaban!..."

"No... claro que no, señor Weasley" Dijo Donovan sonriendo "Si... la venganza es mi motivación, pero Dumbledore no era el objetivo original, no, no, no... el objetivo original siempre han sido, ustedes dos y el Señor Potter por supuesto...." Ron y Hermione lo miraban sin poder decir una sola palabra.... Donovan continuó hablando muy serio "Aquella noche, en la que ustedes supuestamente derrotaron a mi Señor, Lord Voldemort.... nosotros estábamos vinculados a el.. todo el dolor que sintió, lo sentimos junto con el... y justo antes de que ustedes lo enviaran a vivir una media vida como la que tenía, el me habló.... si, me dio el gran honor de hacerlo... y me pidió que lo ayudara a restaurar su poder."

Ron dijo entonces firmemente "Voldemort esta muerto!!"

"No!!!" Grito Donovan con los ojos muy abiertos "El no esta muerto!!..el me hablo!!!..... el esta vivo!!!!" Hermione lo miraba asustada, si bien Donovan lograba esconder su lunática expresión en el cuerpo de William, no lograba hacerlo en el suyo.... a diferencia de los gestos de William que siempre parecían serenos, los de el eran los de un completo maniaco. "Pero díganme!! ¿cómo iba a hacer lo que mi Señor me pidió?... si esa estúpida corte me sentenció a mi y a mi esposa a Azkaban!!...." Continuó diciendo Donovan. "Tuve que hacer una de las elecciones mas difíciles de mi vida... mi Samantha estaba muy débil para escapar.... y tuve que dejarla atrás... después de esa maldición Cruciatus nunca fue la misma!!.... y todo por culpa de la estúpida hija de Lucas!!... sea como fuere... tenía que cumplir las ordenes de mi Señor,.... para recobrar su poder, tenía que hacer que los tres de ustedes estuvieran aquí... en Hogwarts... en las mismas mazmorras en donde el casi encuentra su muerte..."

Hermione no sabía que pensar... el miedo mas grande que había tenido durante los últimos 5 años se estaba materializando ¿Voldemort Seguía vivo? ... Se sentía aterrada y llorando dijo "Vas a matarnos???"

Donovan la miró sonriendo de repente como intentando consolarla, sin embargo sin poder borrar la locura de sus rostro "Oh... tu no tienes que preocuparte amor mío!... En realidad, has logrado atraerme como no tienes una idea, canelita mía... por lo que supongo que podría llegar a algún arreglo con mi Señor.." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Aleja tus sucias manos de ella!!!" Grito Ron desesperado por saber que no podía hacer nada, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que no serviría mucho porque tenía los pies amarados.

Donovan lo miro exasperado.. "Me estas aburriendo demasiado rápido Weasley...así que escúchame atentamente... no soporto a la gente que me fastidia la vida.... es por eso que maté a Lucas Drago... el comía mucho!... y parecía hacerse mas débil en lugar de fuerte....así que simplemente me deshice de el" Ron lo miró algo asustado... después Donovan siguió hablando, parecía que buscaba cualquier oportunidad para recordar la manera maravillosa en que había llevado a cabo su plan, y de nuevo con una mirada perdida dijo "Si.... recuerdo que estaba solo en el bosque, hasta que un travieso chiquillo llegó, escondiéndose de el castigo que su madre quería imponerle por haber hecho magia frente a unos muggles... yo le robé su varita..." Dijo Donovan soltando una gran carcajada "ahora si podía dar el siguiente paso... por lo que fui a Hogsmeade en el cuerpo del chiquillo... desesperado por encontrar el modo de hacer que ustedes tres vinieran... repentinamente, y como si fuera un milagro una Hermosísima mujer entro a la misma posada que yo estaba, caminando de la mano con un Apuesto joven... aquel tonto William Griney... rápidamente entendí que ahí estaba mi próximo disfraz.. por lo que esperé a que su radiante novia se fuera esa noche" Dijo haciendo alusión a Hermione "y me acerque a hablar con el...para aprender sus movimientos y su manera de actuar...Ese tonto.. siempre ansioso por contar algo....hablamos la noche completa... me habló de su Hermosa relación con Hermione Granger, su gran emoción porque ya tenían un mes juntos!... supe también que no tenía familia... por lo que supe que era el perfecto.." Hermione lo escuchaba sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta... siempre había reconocido que el mejor tiempo que vivió con William había sido el primer mes, aunque suponía que eso era algo natural en las relaciones... después de aquel mes había encontrado a William un poco exagerado en su forma de actuar... ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Nos hicimos muy amigos durante los tres días que el estuvo en Hogsmeade" Continuó Donovan... "y justo una noche antes de que el regresara a Londres,... lo maté.. después de eso, yo regresé a trabajar al ministerio y a continuar la hermosa relación contigo mi cielo... por supuesto en el cuerpo de William Griney..." Y después dejando el tono de orgullo en la voz y cambiándolo por uno de aburrimiento dijo "lo demás ya se lo saben... envié una nota a Dumbledore.. ya que sabía que esa era la única manera de hacerlos venir a los 3 aquí... y eso lo supe gracias a ti, querida.. ya que siempre mostrabas tanto respeto y cariño por el..." Hermione cerró los ojos sintiéndose mas usada que antes.... era como si todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera la peor de sus pesadillas, ¿como había logrado engañarla tan fácilmente?.. "Después me enteré de que la estúpida hija de Lucas estaba aquí.. así que me dije... hey! ¿Porque no matar tres pájaros de un solo tiro!.?.... ya saben... ustedes tres, Dumbledore y Regina Drago!!.... muy ingenioso NO!?"

"Y que hay de los dos chicos petrificados!!... dime ellos como interferían!!..." Dijo Ron aun sediento de explicaciones.

"Siempre estaban en las cocinas!!" Dijo Donovan excusándose "dime que se suponía que tenía que hacer!....no quería que los chicos hablaran y empezaran con sus tonterías, ayudándoles a encontrar pistas...no,.. mientras menos preguntas hubiera, también habría menos respuestas.... pero eso ya no importa... ahora están aquí.. y yo estoy a punto de cumplir con mi plan.. y mi señor podrá regresar de nuevo..."

"Estas completamente loco!" Dijo Ron... "El esta muerto!. Nosotros lo vimos morir! El se fue esta vez y tu lo sabes!!..."

·····················································

Harry acababa de encontrar el lugar en el que estaban sus amigos... iba acompañado de Ginny y de Regina Drago y los tres miraban la escena asomados cuidadosamente por una de las puertas de la parte alta de la habitación.

Harry miró a las chicas y les dijo "Espérenme aquí, de acuerdo?"

"Yo no esperaré aquí!.." Dijo Regina Drago casi ofendida por el comentario.

Harry la miro firmemente y después le dijo a Ginny "Esta bien... Ginny, tu espera aquí..." sea como sea Regina podía hacer lo que quería, Harry no tenía porque darle ordenes, o pedirle como amigo nada, ya que no eran amigos.

Por lo que lentamente Regina y Harry salieron de donde estaban y comenzaron a caminar por el tapanco de la parte alta de la habitación, observando con mas claridad lo que sucedía abajo, tenían que caminar con mucho cuidado ya que en esa parte no había un solo rayo de luz... sin embargo Regina tropezó provocando que la madera crujiera fuertemente.

························································

Donovan escuchó el sonido y como si supiera de lo que se trataba giró velozmente apuntando hacia arriba con las tres varitas que ya tenía "Expelliarmus!!!!" un gran rayo dio arriba en diferentes direcciones y al instante las dos varitas de Harry y Regina cayeron al suelo... mientras ellos dos miraban paralizados la gran habilidad de Donovan...

"Valla, valla.... cuanto gusto de verlo señor Potter..." Dijo Donovan completamente complacido y orgulloso de sus siempre fieles reflejos.

"No puedo creer que tu estabas de tras de todo esto!!!" Grito Regina que miraba a Donovan con expresión desafiante.

"Si... y es una pena que tu serás quien tome toda la culpa Regina.... después de todo, los elfos pueden atestiguar que fuiste tu todo el tiempo... esa es la única razón por la que no te he matado a ti igual que a tu padre!" Dijo Donovan riendo después apuntándola dijo "Excruddio!" haciendo que Regina se elevara y cayera al suelo, Regina estaba algo lastimada por lo que solamente se arrastró hacia la orilla de la habitación, avergonzada de que la vieran en una situación tan vulnerable.

Donovan rió de nuevo mas fuerte "valla, valla, valla... tengo cinco varitas... y pensar que durante mucho tiempo sufrí porque no tenía ninguna..!.." De repente se puso serio y comenzó a hablar como si alguien mas estuviera en la habitación, dejando ver claros desplantes de esquizofrenia "Si señor!! Ya están todos aquí!!... disculpe la tardanza.. tenía que esperar a que llegara Potter..! Si.. si Señor.... pero tengo una petición que hacerle...¿puedo quedarme con Granger??.... No mi Señor.. ella no será dañina, se lo aseguro!.... por favor... lo he servido muy bien... deje que sea mi recompensa!.......realizaré un hechizo de memoria, y ella no recordará nada!.." Después dejo la seriedad a un lado y dibujo una enorme sonrisa "Gracias Señor!!!... es usted muy bueno!!.." Después Donovan miró a Hermione muy contento y dijo "Tienes mucha suerte, vida mía!!.. mi señor me dejó conservarte!!" y después con una gran expresión de nostalgia en el rostro le dijo "Oh... me recuerdas tanto a mi Samantha..."

"Déjala en paz!!!" Gritó Ron desesperado y mas ahora cuando no tenía idea de cuales eran los planes de Donovan hacia con Hermione.

"No se porque creas que Voldemort esta vivo.... pero estas loco!!" Gritó Harry desde arriba...

"Cállate Potter!!" Dijo Donovan mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ya has sido 'el niño que vivió' demasiadas veces!! Y estoy cansado de eso!.."

Harry de repente camino y se puso de pie en la orilla del tapanco.. Hermione y Ron lo miraron y negaron efusivamente con sus cabezas.. conocían muy bien a Harry como para saber que ya tenía un plan... y según parecía este plan consistía en lanzarse desde arriba y caer encima de Donovan para dejarlo fuera de Guardia... Sea como sea este era un plan muy fácil de adivinar, incluso Donovan podía entender que era lo que pensaba hacer... sin embargo Harry siempre tenía en mente que si llegara el momento en el que tuviera que sacrificarse por sus amigos, lo haría sin pensarlo... y era por eso que Hermione y Ron estaban asustados... sabían que posiblemente el plan funcionaría para hacer que Donovan perdiera el control de las varitas... y posiblemente después de eso ellos podrían acabar con el... sin embargo lo mas seguro es que Harry perdiera la vida en el intento... ya que sencillamente en el momento del salto Donovan podría enviarle un Hechizo que lo matara.

Ginny lo miraba desde la puerta sin saber que hacer.. su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte al entender también el plan que Harry tenía en mente.

Donovan sonrío mirándolo con condescendencia pensando que Harry era muy tonto al ser tan obvio en sus movimientos... y aburrido por esto dijo... "Dime querida, a quien debo eliminar primero...!" sin dejar de mirar a Harry...

"si te molesta que halla sobrevivido ya tantas veces... entonces déjate de estupideces y mátame a mi primero!... que ya empiezo a hartarme de todo esto!!.." Grito Harry con lagrimas en los ojos... el sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado...

"Tienes razón!!!" Grito Donovan riendo.... "Vamos a hacerte de una vez el favor...." y saboreando las mas letales silabas que un mortífago puede decir, gritó "Avada...." en ese momento Harry brincó y se lanzó al vacío encima de Donovan... Donovan lo miró y terminó su mortal hechizo "Kedavra!!!!"

Hermione y Ron cerraron sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, incapaces de ver a su propio amigo que estaba sacrificándose para que ellos pudieran sobrevivir al suceso.... Ron sabía que en cuanto Harry cayera muerto encima de Donovan el tenía que dejar a un lado el dolor de perder a su amigo y continuar con la misión, quitarle las varitas a Donovan y entonces ponerlo bajo arresto. Sin embargo en ese momento ellos no sentían ese alivio de saber que saldrían vivos de esta.. sino el enorme peso de que su amigo acababa de recibir la mortal maldición 'Avada Kedavra.'

Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba y llorando con toda el alma grito "Harry NO!!!!!......."

Harry cayó inmóvil sobre Donovan que estaba boca abajo sin poder hacer un solo movimiento por el peso del cuerpo de Harry... entonces Ron sabía que tenía que actuar... y dando grandes brincos llegó hasta Donovan y tomó las varitas que estaban en el suelo... intentando mostrar fortaleza apuntó con una de las varitas a Donovan... y otra la apuntó difícilmente hacia el diciendo "Libertus!" las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado desaparecieron... Rápidamente Ron puso un pie encima de la espalda de Donovan y dijo "No te muevas.... ya no tienes ninguna varita..." después señalando a Hermione dijo también "Libertus"

Ginny corría escaleras abajo llorando y arrojándose al cuerpo de Harry lo llevo hacia sus brazos abrazándolo "No... Harry.... porque!?... porque lo hiciste!!... Harry...!!.."

Ron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas miraba a su Hermana y a su amigo inmóvil que sangraba de las manos, posiblemente por la fuerte caída... Se había sacrificado por ellos... Hermione llorando también corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazó intentando consolarla, mas sin poder evitar sentir la gran perdida que acababa de ocurrir...

Por la mente de Hermione pasaban todos los momentos que había vivido con su amigo, lo vio volando felizmente en su escoba, recordando cuanto Harry adoraba volar... recordó la gran sonrisa de Harry cada vez que Gryffindor ganaba la copa de la casa... en esos momentos era feliz.. sin embargo ahora estaba en los brazos de su novia, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados...

Drago miraba la escena conmovida... sin embargo se acercó muy observativa y caminando alrededor de ellos comenzó a sonreír... "Oh... ustedes son tan estúpidos.... dejen de llorar!.."


	31. Alivio

**Mis queridos lectores,, aqui esta la continuacion de este, su querido FANFICTION.... espero que los deje satisfechos.... **

**Muchos besos!.....No tardaré mucho en subir el proximo!..**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 31_: ALIVIO_**

* * *

Drago miraba la escena conmovida... sin embargo se acercó muy observativa y caminando alrededor de ellos comenzó a sonreír... "Oh... ustedes son tan estúpidos.... dejen de llorar!.."

Hermione y Ron la miraron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y frunciendo el entrecejo... ellos sabían que Regina no tenía porque llorar junto con ellos, pero al menos debería mostrar mas respeto.

Sin embargo Regina continuó hablando y sonriendo "Que no ven todo este desastre?" Dijo señalando al suelo.... Hermione confundida miró a donde Regina señalaba descubriendo trozos pequeños de vidrio... parecían mas bien trozos de espejo... todos distribuidos alrededor de Harry y Donovan... Hermione intentaba hacer que su cerebro se concentrara y encontrara una explicación a esto... ya que en ese lugar no había ventanas... Regina irritada dijo "Si tan solo no fueran tan cobardes y hubieran permanecido con los ojos abiertos, habrían visto una hazaña realmente brillante...." Hermione miró a Regina como si esperara a que ella confirmara sus sospechas... Regina solo asintió a Hermione cuando comprendió que ella parecía entender.

Hermione miró a Ginny y a Harry, y exclamó "Ginny!!.... no esta muerto!!!........ no lo esta!!... solo perdió el conocimiento por la caída!!"

Ginny miró a Hermione confundida y aún llorando, pensando seguramente que con todo el alboroto Hermione había perdido la razón.... Ron también la miró con mucho dolor... Su Hermione se había vuelto loca.... Hermione desesperada al ver la mirada con la que sus amigos la veían, se acerco a Donovan y quitó bruscamente el pie de Ron que seguía sobre su espalda.

"Hermione nO!.." Dijo Ron asustado al ver lo que Hermione Hacia... sin importar nada Hermione tomo a Donovan y lo volteó boca arriba... dejando entender porque Donovan no había puesto ninguna resistencia desde que Harry había saltado.... Donovan estaba muerto..... con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ningún otro rasguño...

"La Avada Kedavra le dio a el..." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron que estaba estupefacto... sintiéndose de pronto algo estúpido por haber estado todo este tiempo amenazando con 3 varitas a un cadáver. "El es el que está muerto!..... muy muerto tengo que decir..." Dijo Hermione sintiéndose de repente intimidada por la presencia del cadáver.

Ginny miraba a Harry y al escuchar lo que decían miró a sus amigos... no entendía que pasaba... sea como sea Harry no despertaba...

"Pero como...." Dijo Ron.. que no encontraba sentido

"Puse un espejo en mi pecho al momento de saltar..." Dijo Harry débilmente que estaba volviendo en si cuando escuchó la pregunta de Ron... Ginny volvió a mirarlo sin poder decir una sola palabra.. "El hechizo se reflejó y le dio a el... "y después mirando a Ginny con una ligera sonrisa dijo "Tomé el espejo de tu baúl antes de venir....... siento mucho haberlo roto, Gin..."

Ginny sonrió y después de haberse limpiado las lagrimas se abalanzo nuevamente a abrasar a Harry... comenzando a llorar otra ves... solo que esta vez era de felicidad de saber que no lo había perdido.

Ron sonreía también aliviado.. el peligro había pasado.. y todos estaban vivos... Harry seguiría siendo 'el niño que vivió' y vivió y vivió... Y Hermione estaba ahí también.. sana y salva, y no solo eso... ahora el sabía que ella también lo amaba...

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas sonriendo... y después mirando de nuevo a Harry dijo "Estas sangrando... tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería..." después miró a Ron y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole discretamente a Regina Drago que estaba viendo a los amigos desde una esquina.. Ron asintió y se dirigió a ella.

"Hey... Perdón... sabes? Siempre sospeche de ti.. pero pues eres inocente..." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Regina lo miraba solamente... después Ron un poco intimidado dijo "Sabes... creo que deberías hacer algo con tu mirada... hace que uno especule cosas..."

Hermione solo torció los ojos al ver las grandes disculpas de Ron y luego sonrío una ves mas recordando que estaban vivos.

·····································

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia en el Hospital San Mungo.. Dumbledore abrió los ojos.


	32. De Nuevo Afuera

La la la..... bueno,..... pues como lo prometí (dije que no me tardaría mucho en subir el siguiente) aqui esta para que lo **sigan leyendo**... y les anuncio que despues de esta capitulo estamos a tan solo 2 capitulos mas de que esta hisotria termine.... osea que va a terminar en el **capitulo 34**.... bueno... sea como sea, ya estoy pensando en el argumento de mi **siguiente FF**, que va a ser como una secuela de este pero por supuesto completamente **diferente** en historia, personajesy todo eso.. ..

Espero c**omentarios**. Cuidense, Besos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 32: _DE NUEVO AFUERA_**

* * *

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia en el Hospital San Mungo.. Dumbledore abrió los ojos.

·························································································

Harry salió de las mazmorras junto con Ginny y fue a la chimenea mas cercana del castillo para que alguien fuera a recoger el cuerpo de Benjamín Donovan.

Una hora mas tarde los amigos y Regina Drago se encontraban sanos y salvos en la sala común de los profesores, las mazmorras estarían otra vez, solo en sus futuros recuerdos.

Ron miraba a la chimenea pensando en todo lo que había sucedido allá adentro... Hermione lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como él a ella, y los dos nuevamente tenían la oportunidad de vivir, pero esta vez sería diferente porque ahora estarían realmente juntos.

Harry sin decir nada salió de la sala común llevándose a Ginny con el. Hermione los miró marcharse en silencio, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente... Se habían salvado, otra vez había estado cerca de morir ò cerca de quizás de vivir una vida al lado de un loco... Hermione se estremecía cada que recordaba las palabras de Donovan, cuando le dijo que pensaba dejarla viva y modificarle la memoria, para que no recordara nada... ¿ Cómo sería una vida con alguien que tu crees amar, cuando en realidad hubiera sido a quien mas tendrías que odiar, por ser ese alguien que te separó de tu realidad?... ¿Cómo sería una vida en donde Ron no paseara nunca más por sus pensamientos?... Hermione sintió un golpeteo fuerte en el corazón cuando recordó su nombre... Ron.... y como queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien lo miró desde la mesa del té en donde ella estaba sentada, lo miró tan tranquilo, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea y toda la inquietud que sentía en aquellos momentos se disipó un poco.

Drago se puso de pie repentinamente y rompió el silencio "Tengo que ver a Madame Pomfrey.... me duelen todos los huesos" y después salió sin decir otra palabra, Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, recordaba bien como hace unos días Regina se había burlado de que madame Pomfrey no podía ni curar un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo ahora ella pensaba recurrir a sus servicios. Ahora Ron y Hermione estaban solos en la sala común.

"Y tu como te sientes...?" Pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione tímidamente.

"No lo sé..." Contestó Hermione sin pensarlo mucho "Donovan no me hizo nada a mi... pero no se porque no me siento muy bien" Repentinamente imágenes comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Hermione recordando como Ron había sido lanzado por los aires y los hechizos que había recibido por parte de Donovan, por lo que aprensiva lo miró "Pero Ron... tu como te sientes??" Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el "Te duele algo?... vamos con Madame Pomfrey"

Ron miraba a Hermione actuando como normalmente lo haría y por un segundo pensó que quizás todo lo que se habían dicho en las mazmorras había sido solo un sueño... o peor... quizás Hermione prefería pretender que nada había sucedido... por lo que miró nuevamente al fuego sin atreverse a mirarla. "Solo siento como si cientos de hipogrifos hubieran pasado caminando encima de mi... pero no quiero ir con Madame Pomfrey, Hermione... no ahora, que estoy contigo..." Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Hermione encontró esto muy tierno, conocía muy bien a Ron y tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. En una fracción de segundos pensó en algo que pudiera hacer o decir, sin duda era mas difícil hablar sin la presión de algún peligro mortal al asecho, era mas difícil escoger las palabras sabiendo que tenían por seguro vivir mas tiempo... ahora cualquier cosa que dijeran podía dejarlos vulnerables... sin embargo Hermione decidió ignorar todos estos pensamientos que conforman la constante inseguridad humana y tomando la mano de Ron dijo "Ron... realmente sucedió... yo te amo"

Ron la miró sonriendo, sintió nuevamente como si fuera la primera ves que Hermione se lo decía "Y no tienes idea de cómo te amo yo a ti, Hermione... no se que hubiera hecho si ese bastardo se hubiera atrevido a hacerte algo..."

"Ron... no quiero recordar nada de eso... por favor, ya no digas nada mas" Contesto ella limpiándose rápidamente con el reverso de la mano una lágrima que acababa de escapar de su ojo.

"Lo siento... No llores..." Contesto él acariciando su mejilla con su mano.... "Hablemos de otra cosa..." Dijo mientras cambiaba su consternado gesto por una tierna sonrisa. "Ahora estamos juntos no?.... quiero decir... tu y yo... e.....bueno... ahora nosotros somos..."

Hermione dejó escapar una leve risa, de nuevo Ron estaba ahí, para hacerla sentir mejor con solo una frase... aunque esa frase estuviera llena de nerviosos titubeos... le encantaba ver a Ron en esa clase de aprietos, ella sabía el trabajo que le costaba manejar esta clase de cosas... por lo que mirándolo de una manera inocente le dijo "somos que, Ron?"

"Bueno... ya sabes..... no creo que haga falta decirlo..." Dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviera asustado.

"No... yo creo que si... tu sabes... para que esto sea oficial...." Dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida.

Ron la miró completamente sonrojado "Hermione... de verdad quieres que lo diga???....."

"Umm.... pues si... creo que eso me gustaría..." Dijo ella riendo y mirándolo de manera expectante.

"Demonios.... porque me haces esto..." Y después bajo la mirada y dijo entre dientes "Qirs sr m nvia"

Hermione frunció el seño "Ron... realmente no entendí nada..."

"Argh!!..." Se quejó Ron... el odiaba esta clase de aprietos y protocolos "Hermione simplemente di que si y ya!.. sea como sea piensas aceptar!.... o no?..."

"Bueno, claro que voy a aceptar... simplemente quiero que lo digas" Dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta los dos estaban teniendo una pequeña riña como de costumbre... simplemente era parte de la naturaleza de Ron y Hermione cuando estaban juntos... era su modo de comunicarse, de hacerse saber que siempre estaban al pendiente del otro... y ahora no se sentía de un modo angustiante discutir... ya que ella sabía que Ron la amaba.

"Muy bien... tu... eh... eres mi novia.. bueno.. quieres ser..." Dijo el pelirrojo

"Es pregunta o afirmación...?" Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

"Hermione!!!..." Gritó Ron

"Esta bien, esta bien!!!.... me conformo con eso." Dijo ella entre risas.... y después de pensarlo un segundo se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual fue corto porque Ron se hizo para atrás un instante después. "Que pasa?" Dijo Hermione confundida.

"Pues no me has contestado..." Dijo Ron alzando las cejas.. "Así que oficialmente no somos nada aún..." mientras saboreaba la venganza.

"Ron!...... ya dije que si..." Dijo Hermione mirándolo sorprendida

"Umm... pero yo quiero escuchar que digas, que si quieres ser mi novia..."

Hermione apretó los labios como si estuviera inconforme, ella odiaba tener que decir esas cosas tanto como el... sin embargo tenía que hacerlo ya que ella le acababa de hacer lo mismo a Ron... "Eres realmente cruel....." dio un suspiro y dijo "Si, Ron.. si quiero ser tu novia." Sonrojándose profundamente.

"Ja!!.. muy bien.. ahora puede besarme profesora Granger..!" Dijo Ron triunfante...

"Estas loco.... bésame tu si quieres..." Contesto ella con un gesto de falsa dignidad.

"Oh no... tu primero...."

"No.. yo ya te besé..."

"Oh por Dios!!.... Podrían estar así por siglos...Ron bésala ya!!" Gritó Harry que estaba parado en la entrada de la sala común sosteniendo la mano de Ginny quien los miraba sorprendida.

Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron al saber que habían sido vistos... sin embargo Ron no iba a perder la oportunidad y tomando un cojín del sillón lo puso de manera que Ginny y Harry no pudieran verlos, y sonriéndole a Hermione la tomó del cuello y la dirigió hacia el dándole un ansioso beso en los labios.

"Hey!!..." Dijo Harry haciendo una expresión de disgusto "No podemos verlos pero si podemos oírlos.. saben!?... Santos cielos...esto es muy desagradable.. Hermione es como mi Hermana.... Ron.. ya!!.."

Ron bajó el cojín dejando ver a una muy sonrojada Hermione debido a los comentarios de Harry.. "Y tu crees que yo pensé que era una experiencia fascinante encontrarte besando a mi hermana!?"

Harry solo sonrió, ya que sabía que Ron no estaba realmente enojado, y como podría estarlo ahora que según parecía finalmente estaba con Hermione... después recordó que era lo que tenía que decirles "Por cierto!!... Acaban de llegar noticias de San Mungo!!... Dumbledore despertó!!..."

Hermione los miró emocionada "Y cuando regresa!!!???"

"Solo quieren que recupere un poco las fuerzas, y después lo mandarán a que se recupere por completo en la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey.." Dijo Ginny

"Por cierto, Ron... Madame Pomfrey quiere verte de inmediato... y de verdad deberías hacerlo, acaso crees que Hermione disfruta mucho besándote con esa herida que tienes en el labio?" Dijo Harry señalándole despectivamente con el dedo.

"Ew! Harry.. eso es asqueroso!.." Grito Ron...

"Pues por eso mismo!!..." Dijo Ginny " A Harry lo ha dejado como nuevo... bueno casi.... esta bien... le dio algunas cuantas pociones y apenas están haciendo efecto.."

"Si Ron... ve... si quieres voy contigo" Dijo Hermione, intentando convencerlo, ya que sabía que Ron se intimidaba fácilmente ante Madame Pomfrey.

"Esta bien... vamos" Dijo Ron resignado, los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el exterior de la sala común, afuera Hermione lo tomó de la mano y después de mirarse con una tierna sonrisa comenzaron a caminar.

Harry les gritó desde la puerta "Hey!!.. se van directo a la enfermería, de acuerdo?... no quiero que hagan ninguna parada en alguna aula vacía...!!"

Hermione y Ron solo rieron y siguieron caminando, Ginny miró a Harry y le dijo "Oye!.. no les des ideas... no valla ser que algún día vallamos a toparnos con ellos en una!.."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Los siguientes dos días pasaron muy rápido, los estudiantes miraban ahora aún con mucho mas respeto que antes a sus profesores, si es que esto era posible, y por toda la escuela ya circulaban rumores de que la profesora Granger y el profesor Weasley estaban juntos.

Ron se recuperaba de las maldiciones que había recibido aquella noche, por lo que en sus clases el solamente observaba a sus alumnos y daba instrucciones, cuando estaba bajo efectos de la poción se sentía muy bien, sin embargo algunas veces aún sentía como si los cien hipogrifos hubieran caminado encima de el, por lo que en esos momentos intentaba curarse con pequeñas y tiernas dosis de Hermione, las cuales aliviaban un poco su malestar, o al menos hacían que lo olvidara por un rato.

Harry tampoco podía dar clases muy activas, ya que la caída lo había lastimado también, y sus manos tenían grandes raspones, cosa que lo tenía un poco de mal humor, ya que no podía montar una escoba siendo él, el entrenador de Quiditch.

Era viernes por la noche y los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el gran comedor cenando.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir mañana a San Mungo a recoger a Dumbledore..." Dijo Harry mientras untaba mantequilla a su pan... "Debe estar ya ansioso por regresar al castillo."

"Es una buena Idea..." Dijo Ron sonriendo, extrañaba a Dumbledore, no le gustaba ver a Snape sentado en la silla del director.

"Bien.... pues yo y mi novia nos vamos, tenemos una cita en Hogsmeade.." Dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano para que esta lo siguiera... "Así que mañana nos vemos en la sala común a las 9:00 AM... para irnos juntos a San Mungo...."

"De acuerdo..." Contestó Ron poniéndose de pié y caminando con Hermione a las puertas del Gran Comedor..Y cuando Harry y Ginny se fueron le dijo a Hermione "Vámonos a dormir, Mione.."

"Ja..." Exclamó Hermione.. "Mione!?...suena tan tierno... casi nunca me llamas así..."

A lo que Ron respondió sonrojado y sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.. "Oh... no me digas que prefieres que te diga, canelita!..o terroncito de azúcar!"

A lo que Hermione frenó en seco y miró al suelo, Ron de repente se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir "Hermione... lo siento... no era mi intención...."

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba muy fuerte, recordó como había sido utilizada y sin mirar a Ron dijo "No importa... tengo sueño, me voy a la cama." Y caminando de prisa se alejó de Ron, el cual la miró inmóvil y dio un largo suspiro.

"_Como eres estúpido, Ron!"_ pensó golpeándose mentalmente.

······························································

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Hermione, que no había podido dormir, decidió bajar a la sala común y prepararse un té, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras sosteniendo un candelabro, se sentía inmensamente cansada, mas no podía dormir, cuando cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de William, convirtiéndose en Donovan y cuando veía su lunática expresión en su mente, sentía frío por todo su cuerpo.

Llegó a la sala común y miró a Ron que estaba en el sillón, como siempre con la mirada perdida en la chimenea. "Ron, que haces aquí..."

"Hermione... no podía dormir... lo siento mucho, de verdad.. yo no quería que tu..... tu que estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

"No puedo dormir tampoco... de hecho en los últimos dos días no he dormido mucho...." Y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "Cada que cierro los ojos lo veo, Ron."

Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza, entendiendo a lo que ella se refería y tomándola de las manos le dijo "Duerme conmigo, Hermione."

"Que??!!" Le dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ron de repente se dio cuenta de que se podía mal interpretar por lo que corrigiendo rápidamente dijo "No!.. no pienses mal... solo dormir.... yo no he dormido tampoco muy bien estos días, de solo pensar que algo puede pasarte... cualquier pequeño ruido me despierta y pues... no se... si duermo contigo puedo saber que estas segura...y tu.... bueno.. quizás tu también te sientas mejor. Y bueno..... si quieres duermo en tu sofá..."

Hermione, sonrió y dijo "No esta de más probar... haría lo que fuera por dormir.... pero sabes... no quiero que duermas en el sofá."


	33. Buenas Noches

**Bueno.. pues disculpen si tarde mucho en subir el capitulo... lo que pasa es que me da melancolía pensar en que pronto se va a terminar y que faltan dos capitulos.... y pues pareciera qe quiero alargar la llegada de lo inevitable... el final.. **

**JEJE.. sea como sea disfruten este capitulo y diganme si les gusto**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 33: _BUENAS NOCHES_**

* * *

Hermione, sonrió y dijo "No esta de más probar... haría lo que fuera por dormir.... pero sabes... no quiero que duermas en el sofá."

Ron solamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Minutos después entraron a la habitación de Hermione, a Ron le había gustado mucho desde la última ves que estuvo ahí en Navidad, ya que toda la habitación olía a la suave y fresca esencia de Hermione.

Hermione caminó hasta la cama que ya estaba destendida, debido a sus recientes intentos por dormir, Ron caminó también sintiéndose un poco extraño. Pero recordó que el estaba ahí para proteger a su novia a la que amaba, que además de todo era Hermione, su mejor amiga de años, por lo que sonrió, caminó hacia la cama también, y en un gesto de mucha confianza se lanzo al colchón, dejando que todo su cuerpo sintiera la suavidad de las colchas de la cama, quedando de repente envuelto entre el perfume que impregnaba a las colchas.

Hermione sonrió y se quitó las pantuflas, cobijó a Ron que solamente rió al sentirse como si tuviera nuevamente diez años y se metió también debajo de las esponjadas colchas, después como si fuera cosa de todos los días lo abrazó y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron mientras este la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo y comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello, y con la mano derecha estrechaba la mano de Hermione. Era como estar soñando. "Nox.." Susurró Hermione y las luces se apagaron, dejando iluminado el lugar solamente por los rayos de luna que entraban.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día estaríamos así, posiblemente no le hubiera creído... tu sabes... mas cuando perdimos el contacto" Dijo Ron que recargaba ligeramente su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que te dejaría dormir conmigo tan solo tres días después de declararte, créeme que tampoco lo hubiera creído" Contestó Hermione sonriendo. Se sentía tan bien ahí, al estar rodeada por los brazos de Ron, era como tener asegurado de que nada podría pasarle. Ron rió cuando escuchó el comentario de Hermione. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, era muy curioso como los dos pretendían que esto no les causaba el menor nervio, cuando en realidad el corazón de los dos latía mas fuerte que nunca en su vida, sin embargo Hermione llevaba la ventaja y no podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Ron en su oído. "Ron, me alegra que tuvieras esta idea... no siento mucha ansiedad contigo aquí..."

"En serio??..." dijo Ron, y después con un tono provocativo dijo "Pues yo me siento mas ansioso"

Hermione solamente rió se recargo en su codo lo miró y le dijo "Buenas noches, Ron..." después impulsándose con el brazo le dio a Ron un beso de buenas noches en los labios acurrucándose de nuevo en el pecho de Ron.

"Buenas noches.... te amo." Dijo el suavemente mientras acercaba la mano de Hermione a sus labios y la besaba tiernamente.

Como si todos los tormentosos pensamientos se hubieran borrado de su mente, Hermione poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, disfrutando del sonido que producían los latidos de Ron, y arrullada por su cada ves mas calmada respiración.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se sentía completamente descansada, había soñado profundamente y no había sido ninguna pesadilla, Donovan ni siquiera había aparecido en su sueño, había soñado que Ron y ella volaban en un inmenso Hipogrifo blanco... Sonrió cuando lo miró frente a ella, aún dormido, con sus ojos cerrados y sus pelirrojas pestañas brillando con la luz que entraba por la ventana, era simplemente adorable, sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Hermione no quería despertarlo por lo que se quedó inmóvil sin mover su mano de entre las de el, solo mirándolo, era lo mejor que podía pasarle, Ron era un hombre que superaba por mucho al fraudulento William, aunque este diera la impresión de ser un hombre perfecto, no dejaba de ser algunas veces arrogante, sin embargo Ron era pura ternura, no era para nada egoísta, ya que al haber vivido siempre bajo el techo Weasley no podía serlo. Era sencillo y aunque algunas veces pareciera algo imprudente, en realidad siempre procuraba no decir cosas que lastimaran a las personas. Y por supuesto, habiendo sido educado por la señora Weasley, era todo un caballero.

Ron lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Hermione quien sonrió dulcemente y le dijo "Dormiste bien?"

Ron adormilado, dudó por un momento si esta visión se trataba de un sueño, pero poco a poco recordó que efectivamente había dormido con Hermione Granger y sonriendo, cautivado por su hermosa sonrisa "Dormí como nunca en mi vida... y lo digo sin exagerar..." Hermione rió y el dijo "Hace cuanto estas despierta?"

"Unos quince minutos... sabes que eres realmente adorable cuando estas dormido... sin quejarte.... sin maldecir...."

"Quieres decir que despierto no me encuentras adorable?" Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido mas aún así sin poder ocultar una ligera sonrisa.

"Dormido eres realmente adorable... pero despierto eres... eres Ron... y yo te amo por ser Ron,... no por ser adorable..." Dijo Hermione besando su mano. Después miró por encima del hombro de Ron mirando por primera vez su reloj "Ron!!..." Dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama "Son las nueve!!..."

Ron la miraba confundido "Si.. es muy temprano.. si por mi fuera seguía dormido..."

"Pero quedamos de vernos con Harry y Ginny a esta hora!!!....." Dijo jalándolo de la mano para que se despabilara y se sentara.

"Demonios es cierto!!.." Dijo levantándose de la cama, Hermione lo miró boquiabierta ya que Ron en la parte baja del cuerpo solo vestía sus boxers. "Ouch... lo siento... es que el resorte de mi pijama me molestaba y cuando te quedaste bien dormida me los quite" Dijo preocupado mientras se ponía rápidamente los pantalones de su pijama.

"eh.. no importa..." Dijo Hermione que intentaba esconder su sonrojado rostro, fingiendo que buscaba algo en el cajón de su buró. "Sea como sea eso también es ropa..."

"TOC TOC TOC" Se escuchó un firme golpe en la puerta y después la voz de Ginny "Hermione??? Estas despierta???.... Ya son las nueve... si estas despierta ábreme..." Dijo con una voz que mostraba algo de preocupación, Hermione y Ron miraron asustados a la puerta, no querían que ellos supieran que habían dormido juntos ya que conociéndolos sabían que comenzarían a hacer bromas al respecto... "Hermione no quiero preocuparte, pero Ron no esta en su cuarto..... y Harry ya lo buscó en el Gran comedor y tampoco esta..."

Hermione miró a Ron y en vos baja y firme le dijo "Ron... rápido, aparécete en tu habitación!!... tienes privilegios no?!"

Ron lo miró horrorizado "Hermione, ya no los tengo... la misión ya se terminó... no me puedo aparecer dentro del castillo..."

"Hermione... ábreme..." insistía la voz de Ginny desde afuera

"Entonces metete debajo de la cama..." Le dijo Hermione a Ron, empujándolo para que este obedeciera. Ron rápidamente se metió ocultándose. Hermione tomo un respiro para calmarse y tratando de parecer casual abrió la puerta. "Ginny... lo siento... me quedé dormida!..."

"Hermione... no importa... no encontramos a Ron... Tienes idea de en donde puede estar?.... Harry insiste en que quizás esta contigo.. pero por favor... realmente dudo que pueda ser así"

Hermione respondió con un gesto de falsa preocupación "Pues claro que no esta aquí!... quizás halla salido a dar un paseo en escoba o algo así.."

"Por favor!!... Ron no se levanta a dar paseos los sábados y antes de las nueve de la mañana!!" Dijo Ginny empezando a preocuparse mas. Después miró al suelo y un detalle llamó su atención "Hey.. que no son esas las pantuflas de Ron??.."

"Eh... pues si... anoche me las prestó porque yo estaba descalza... y pues no quería que me resfriara..." Dijo Hermione hábilmente.

Harry entró después a la recamara de Hermione sosteniendo un pergamino y mirándolo con atención como si algo no estuviera bien.

"Harry!... " Dijo Hermione, miró el pergamino y un gesto angustioso se dibujó en su rostro. "¿es ese el mapa del merodeador??... eh.. pensé que lo habías prestado a Fred y George..."

"No... no es el mapa del merodeador... es el nuevo mapa del merodeador... la versión que acaban de hacer Fred y George del original... me lo acaban de hacer llegar, quieren que se lo de a Dumbledore como regalo, y así puede ver si hay intrusos en el castillo.... Aunque no creo que funcione muy bien... pues aquí me dice que Ron esta aquí..." Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con una ceja levantada.

Esta vez Hermione no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojó profundamente. Ron que miraba la escena desde debajo de la cama suspiro comprendiendo su derrota, por lo que lentamente salió de la cama. "Pues no Hermione... tu zapato tampoco esta aquí" Dijo mientras se sacudía la pijama y se ponía de pie.

Harry miraba a Ron perplejo, y Ginny miraba a Hermione boquiabierta y sin importar que pudieran incomodarse dijo "No creen que van demasiado rápido?.... eh quiero decir... Harry y yo tenemos ya casi dos meses y pues ni siquiera hemos pensado en la posibilidad de.."

"Y mas les vale que no!.." Dijo Ron mirando severamente a Ginny y después a Harry...

"Y quien te crees tu para decírnoslo!.." Dijo Harry indignado evadiendo la mirada de Hermione. "Después de que los encontramos a ambos aquí!.."

"Pero no hicimos nada, Harry!." Grito de repente Hermione "Por Dios!.. de verdad piensas que yo lo permitiría!?... solo tenemos 3 días juntos!... me ofende de sobremanera que incluso lo piensen!..."

"SI!.." Dijo Ron completando lo que Hermione decía "Y que clase de persona creen que soy yo!... Hermione y yo nos podemos controlar saben!? No somos animales... simplemente dormimos juntos.. eso es todo!!.. y no creo que halla ningún problema en eso!!..." y después miró nuevamente a Ginny como solo un hermano mayor lo hace "Y Claro que hay problema si ustedes dos lo hacen... por cierto!.."

Ginny dio un suspiro y dijo entre dientes "Tarado... como si fuera a pedirte permiso."

Harry dijo después calmándose.. "Lo siento... hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho, no me importa..... ya son adultos y ahora están juntos y ustedes sabrán lo que hacen..." y después atreviéndose por fin a mirar a Hermione dijo "No fue mi intención ofenderte... es que pues tu sabes... eres como mi hermana y pues... supongo que es el instinto protector... pero hey!!. Como ya dije.. hagan lo que quieran.. ya son adultos.."

"Bien... " Contesto Hermione apenada.. "Solo quiero dejar claro que aquí nada paso.."

Ron asintió y después dijo "Y yo quiero dejar claro que no porque Harry diga que somos adultos voy a decir lo mismo de Ginny..." ..Hermione lo miró y torció los ojos. "Que?.." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya vete a cambiar... teníamos que estar camino a San Mungo desde hace 15 minutos!" Dijo Harry irritado, que prefirió ignorar los comentarios de Ron, sea como sea el no iba a vigilarlos día y noche.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Olvidando el suceso que acababan de pasar los amigos se fueron a Hogsmeade, desde donde se aparecieron directamente en el Caldero Chorreante, encontrándose ya en Londres caminaron hacia la calle en donde se encontraba el Hospital San Mungo, al cual los muggles solo veían como un montón de ruinas.

En algunas ocasiones Ginny miraba de reojo a Hermione, que caminaba junto con Ron del brazo, los dos iban sonriendo y mirando distintas cosas en la calle, disfrutando del paseo. Se sentía un poco frustrada, ya no podía hablar con Hermione como antes, simplemente se imaginaba que si Hermione no estuviera con su Hermano, ella hubiera corrido a preguntarle como estuvo realmente la noche... sin embargo ahora no quería preguntarle detalles... por otro lado pensó que quizás pronto se acostumbraría al hecho de que estaban juntos y entonces todo sería como siempre.

Hermione hablaba emocionada con Ron "Exactamente!... el ministerio esta cuatro calles mas para allá" Decía señalando hacía el norte... "Y mi departamento esta 5 calles hacía allá" Dijo señalando después al noreste..

"Algún día lo conocerás...."

"Genial... yo ya extraño eso de vivir en un lugar estable..." Dijo Ron melancólico, desde que había empezado como Auror, él y Harry vivían en hoteles o posadas, de acuerdo al lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la misión.

"¿En dónde vas a vivir cuando se termine el año en Hogwarts?" Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"Umm.. pues no se.." Dijo Ron sin pensarlo mucho.. "Aún no sé cual sea la siguiente misión..."

Repentinamente un pensamiento invadió la mente de Hermione... que iba a pasar cuando se terminara el año escolar... que iba a pasar con ella y con Ron..


	34. En Espera De Lo Que Sigue

**buaaaa:...... SNIF SNIF... bueno... me da tanta melancolía que esto se termine ya.... por supuesto que lo **que me consuela es pensar que siempre que quiera y tenga tiempo puedo seguir escribiendo.... esta historia no se termina hasta que uno quiera dejar en el olvido a todos estos personajes... por lo que sé que aún queda mucho, ya que ninguno de nosotros queremos eso....

Sea como sea ya vienen mis vacaciones de Diciembre... y yo diría que es un buen momento para empezar a aescribir el siguiente FF... aunque no estoy segura la presión de tiempo que tenga cuando empiece el año que viene, esten seguros de que si empiezo algo lo terminaría...

Bueno... no se me pongan tristes porque llegó el final... mejor disfrutenlo y esperen el que sigue... MUCHOS BESOS:..

VOY A EXTRAÑARLOS MUCHO:.... sus comentarios me han hechofelices todos estosdías....

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO FINAL: _EN ESPERA DE LO QUE SIGUE_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Repentinamente un pensamiento invadió la mente de Hermione... que iba a pasar cuando se terminara el año escolar... que iba a pasar con ella y con Ron..

Sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar de atormentarse por sus propias especulaciones, sea como sea ella estaba con Ron en ese momento, y eso era lo único que importaba... Giraron a la izquierda y ahí se encontraban ya las aparentes ruinas del Hospital San Mungo a las cuales entraron casualmente sin levantar sospechas de los siempre distraídos muggles.

Dentro de San Mungo todos caminaban de prisa entre una habitación y otra, un poco desubicados los cuatro amigos caminaron por uno de los pasillos principales hasta que a lo lejos los dos Aurores parecieron reconocer a alguien, levantaron la mano saludando y luego se acercaron sonrientes.

"Javery!... Que estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Ron a otro joven Auror que estaba parado junto a una de las puertas.

"Resguag'dando la habitación de Dumbledog'e!... El ministegr'io envía guag'dias pag'a que nadie indebido entg'e." Dijo el joven amablemente con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione miró detenidamente al muchacho, si no tuviera la placa de Auror en su ropa, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que el era uno, ya que para estar trabajando se veía algo desaliñado y tenía los ojos tan rojos que parecía que acababa de llegar de una fiesta y que no había dormido toda la noche. Hablaba con acento francés y su apariencia indicaba también su origen.

"Si quieg'en pasag' a veg'lo, tienen que solicitag' un peg'miso en la G'recepción" Dijo el joven señalando el lugar al que tenían que acudir

"Yo voy por los permisos" Dijo Ron soltando la mano de Hermione y caminando confiadamente hacia la recepción.

"Pog' cieg'to Hag'ry, si vienen a g'recogerlo seg'á mejog' que también vallas a og'denar el papeleo pag'a su salida" Dijo Javery alzando las cejas de manera autosuficiente. Harry asintió la con la cabeza caminó con Ginny de la mano para hablar con los sanadores de Dumbledore.

Hermione dio un suspiro y le sonrió a Javery "Y entonces tu eres compañero de Ron y Harry..." Dijo intentando crear un tema de conversación.

"Pues yo dig'ía que soy mas que un compañeg'o... entg'e los Aug'og'es intentamos siempg'e ayudag'nos y sacag'nos de apug'os, pog' lo que se cg'ea mas bien una g'an amistad...." Dijo Javery sonriendo... después miró a Hermione atentamente y dijo "Y tu... eg'es su amiga... o..."

"Soy amiga de Harry y Novia de Ron.... Pero... los conozco de hace mucho tiempo..." Comenzó a contar Hermione, quien no encontró extraño que Javery no supiera que ella era la Legendaria Hermione Granger, después de todo el chico parecía francés.

Javery la miró con mas atención y sonriendo emocionado dijo "OH!.. la novia de RG'onnie...!! cuanto gusto... así que pog' fin se esta dando algo de tiempo libg'e! .." Después cambió su expresión por una mas severa "Ese G'ron!.. es tan dedicado cuando esta en misión que nunca se da tiempo de haceg' otg'as cosas!!..."

Hermione escucho estas palabras que solo sirvieron para complementar su anterior preocupación y para intentar esconderlo dibujo una falsa sonrisa. Ron llegó después con los permisos en la mano dirigiéndole una enamorada sonrisa a Hermione y después le dijo a Javery "No se porque nos haces pasar por todo este papeleo innecesario... se supone que ya nos conoces!.."

"Lo siento G'ronnie!... G'reglas son g'reglas!!.." Dijo el Auror, que mientras sonreía tomaba los pases de entrada de las manos de Ron.

Ginny miró que Ron había vuelto ya con los pases, por lo que apuró a Harry y los dos se dirigieron nuevamente a la entrada de la habitación de Dumbledore.

Cruzaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por Dumbledore y su gran sonrisa "Ya estaba ansioso por que llegaran!!" Dijo sorprendiendo a los 4 amigos al verlo tan fuerte y con su bien conocida mirada tranquila pero feliz.

"Dumbledore!! Como te sientes!!?" Dijo Harry caminando rápido hacia el con una inmensa cara de gusto.

"Como hace 10 años!... lo único que me falta para recuperarme por completo es regresar a Hogwarts...." después miró a Ron que sostenía la mano de Hermione, alzó las cejas y sonrió picaramente "Vaya, vaya... me da gusto saber que no tendré que esperar mas tiempo para verlos juntos!..."

Hermione se sonrojó tanto como Ron, Harry miró a Dumbledore ansioso y dijo "Bien!! Que estamos esperando!... Hogwarts te espera, y de seguro un gran banquete!.."

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Unas horas después estaban los 4 amigos y Dumbledore a las puertas de Hogwarts. El director no podía contener la cara de emoción por encontrarse de nuevo en su anhelado hogar, estaba ansioso por saber como estaría todo a su llegada.

Cuando entraron no había nadie en la antesala principal, no se escuchaba el ruido de ni un solo estudiante, caminaron un poco extrañados por aquel suceso y al abrir la puerta del gran comedor fueron recibidos por un inmenso alboroto de aplausos y Hurras! Para Dumbledore, todos los estudiantes y profesores estaban ahí reunidos esperando ansiosos la llegada de su querido director y mentor, por encima de la mesa de los profesores había un gran pergamino que con letras doradas decía "Bienvenido a Casa".

Dumbledore sonrió a todos y con recuperadas fuerzas caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores seguido por los felices amigos que no podían esperar un mejor recibimiento. McGonagall le dio un gran abrazo a Dumbledore y después continuo aplaudiendo junto con la aún animada muchedumbre.

El director levantó después las manos "Gracias por este majestuoso recibimiento, Me alegro mucho de estar de nuevo aquí entre todos ustedes... Sin embargo..... Esta celebración no se hubiera podido llevar a cabo sin la ayuda de 3 personas, a quienes he querido no solo como alumnos o como amigos, sino como hijos míos... Hermione, Harry y Ron..." Dijo señalando con la mano a los 3 amigos que lo miraban tan conmovidos como sonrojados, Dumbledore acababa de decir que eran como hijos para el, por lo que Hermione simplemente no pudo contener las lagrimas, y olvidando toda compostura corrió hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo, que Dumbledore un poco sorprendido devolvió con una débil carcajada.

Momentos después la escuela entera se encontraba disfrutando de un suculento banquete.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Las semanas pasaban casi sin darse cuenta, Hermione intentaba por primera ves vivir el presente y no atormentarse pensando lo que podría pasar cuando el curso terminara.... Aunque la verdad era que cada noche cuando ya estaba a punto de dormir, pensaba en todos los momentos que había vivido al lado de Ron durante el día, en cada palabra, cada conversación y simplemente le era imposible dejar de sentir una extraña sensación en el corazón, pensando que todo esto podría cambiar.

A Ginny sin embargo no parecía preocuparle esta situación, ella pasaba momentos increíbles al lado de Harry, incluso Ron parecía ya haberse acostumbrado por fin al hecho de que su pequeña hermana estaba con su mejor amigo, eso o Hermione lo tenía realmente distraído.

Finalizaba ya la primavera cuando un día los amigos se encontraban en los jardines de Hogwarts comentando los sucesos del día mientras un rojizo atardecer se dibujaba en el cielo, Cuando una extraña silueta cruzo a unos 20 metros volando por encima de ellos emitiendo un ensordecedor grito... Los amigos miraron extrañados tapándose los oídos por aquel ruido que no cesaba, parecía alguien volando en un artefacto que no se distinguía muy bien, con una extraña red que colgaba por el extremo. Aterrizó a unos 10 metros de ellos, que se levantaron al instante para ver de que se trataba.

Algo se movía dentro de la red, los cuatro amigos se detuvieron ante el hombre dueño del cargamento aún tapándose los oídos. El hombre era inmenso... y sorpresivamente familiar. "Hagrid!!!" grito Harry sonriendo realmente sorprendido.

Hagrid los miró sonriendo un poco atolondrado con su ya bien conocida barba y enredada cabellera y mirándolos confusos dijo "Hey! Porque se tapan los oídos... es un nuevo saludo??"

A lo que Hermione notando que Hagrid traía puestas unas grandes orejeras señaló el cargamento que traía en la ahora definida y vieja motocicleta voladora, Hagrid entendió ahora lo que sucedía por lo que sacó torpemente su paraguas y señalando a la red dijo "Stupeffey" después de esto, el ruido cesó, y quitándose las orejeras dijo mientras se arrodillaba y abría los brazos "Muy bien!!,,, ahora si vengan aquí!.." Los 4 amigos se acercaron y lo abrazaron, Hagrid fácilmente podía abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.. "No puedo creer que estén aquí de nuevo... es como si hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo"

"Hagrid, que estas haciendo aquí!.. y que es lo que tienes ahí??" Dijo Hermione con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro...

"En donde?..." Dijo Hagrid olvidando por completo el cargamento que después de un instante recordó "ah! Eso!... pues es el pedido especial traído desde Beauxbatons.... Olympe.. quiero decir, Madame Máxime las envía" Dijo Hagrid sonrojándose un poco al mencionar el nombre de la directora de la escuela francesa de magia y hechicería... después les dijo casi en un susurro "Son Mandrágoras.... las necesitan en la enfermería!" Los amigos comprendían ahora de que se trataba aquel ruido... "Venían dormidas pero empezaron a despertar algunas ya casi cuando estábamos llegando... les dimos una poción para que su grito no fuera tan potente... de otra forma ustedes estarían inconscientes en este momento.."

"Pues será mejor que se las llevemos ya a la señora Pomfrey... ese par ya llevan petrificados mucho tiempo" Dijo Ron, dando un gran suspiro.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Ahora si todo estaba normal en Hogwarts, Paul Brown y James Romans estaban de nuevo en clases inventando cientos de historias sobre lo que se siente estar petrificados... pero por supuesto contándolas a cambio de ranas de chocolate o artículos de broma... era su manera de sentirse mejor ya que la profesora McGonagall les comento que sus exámenes los presentarían en vacaciones y que durante los siguientes días tendrían que estudiar mucho para ponerse al corriente en sus asignaturas. Dobby también había regresado a las cocinas y había recibido un par de calcetines nuevos por parte de Harry que se había sentido muy culpable por no haberlo tomado en serio... Por supuesto Dobby se negaba a aceptar las disculpas de Harry, ya que ¿Por qué un gran mago como el tendría que disculparse ante un simple elfo?

Hagrid aceptó quedarse unos días en Hogwarts y pasaba las tardes con algunos estudiantes hablándoles sobre criaturas fascinantes y maravillosas.

Una tarde estaban Ron y Hermione en la sala común, cuando llegó una lechuza que se posó al lado de Ron en el brazo del sofá, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un golpe en el corazón cuando su vista distinguió el logotipo de los Aurores. "Que es?.." Dijo acercándose temerosa a Ron que desenrollaba el pergamino para leer el contenido.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta " Auror: Ronald Weasley Le informamos que el tiempo de su actual misión (la cual ya ha sido un éxito) expira dentro de 3 semanas, por lo que esperamos tenerlo de regreso en nuestras instalaciones el próximo 5 de julio, permitiéndole que el tiempo que resta lo disponga de la mejor manera posible. Atentamente: Auror: Alastor Moddy... Oficina central de Aurores......" terminó de leer la carta y con una gran sonrisa dijo "Genial! Tengo vacaciones...!!"

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa algo melancólica "De todas maneras pensabas disponer de el a tu antojo no?...."

"Si!!.. pero es mejor cuando te dan permiso por escrito......" Ron no pudo evitar notar cierta tristeza en la expresión de Hermione "Dime que tienes eh?... acaso te entristece que a tu novio le den vacaciones hasta julio?" Dijo confundido.

"Puede decirse que si...." Dijo Hermione que ya no podía ocultar mas sus pensamientos " Ron... que va a pasar con nosotros cuando todo esto termine... cuando regresemos a nuestras vidas normales, con nuestros amigos normales, y a nuestros trabajos normales...."

"Que va a pasar??... Dime tu que quieres que pase?.." Dijo Ron comenzando a asustarse...¿acaso Hermione quería terminar con el?

"No es lo que yo quiera... Ron tu trabajo exige demasiado tiempo..." Contesto Hermione sin saber como comenzar "Y no se que va a suceder con nosotros... tu vas a tener que ir a misiones en diferentes ciudades... y entonces..."

"Y entonces que?.... podemos organizar nuestro tiempo y que problema hay en que yo este en otra ciudad si nos podemos aparecer en donde queramos cuando queramos?..." Dijo Ron mirándola confundido.

"Pero Ron... yo se que tu eres muy dedicado en tu trabajo... y que casi no te das tiempos libres.... yo no quiero que por mi culpa tu bajes en tu desempeño profesional..."

"Umm... a que te refieres con eso de que no me doy tiempos libres??" Dijo Ron extrañado por aquel comentario.

"Javery, tu compañero Auror, me dijo en San Mungo que eras muy dedicado.... y que nunca salías, que estabas completamente atento a tu trabajo.. y como ya te dije no quiero que por mi culpa dejes de hacerlo...." Dijo Hermione que aunque no quería dejar a Ron nunca, tampoco quería que el dejara las buenas costumbres profesionales que había tomado, que durante mucho tiempo ella quiso que el adquiriera.

Ron soltó entonces una carcajada... "Sabes.... si algo escucharas siempre de la boca de Javery, van a ser halagos hacia mi o Harry..... y yo diría halagos en exceso.... lo hace porque cree que de esa manera Harry o Yo lo incluiremos en nuestros equipos de trabajo... pero Créeme.... solo lo dice por halagarnos..."

Hermione lo miró sorprendida... ¿todo este tiempo se había estado mortificando por nada?... "Entonces tu.... bueno... tu... sigues siendo tan desobligado como lo eras cuando estudiábamos aquí?!"

"Bueno.. no como entonces... cumplo con mis obligaciones que las hago con mucho gusto porque me encanta ser Auror.... y cumplo lo suficiente como para ser un Auror Extraordinario.." Dijo alzando sus pelirrojas cejas "Peeero.. no tanto como para quedarme sin tiempo libre.... o como para no ver a la mujer que amo" Dijo acercándose para abrazarla... "El trabajo de Auror es exigente... pero siempre hay tiempo para otras actividades.... o como crees tu que había tantos Aurores dentro de la Orden del Fénix?...." De repente Hermione se sintió un poco tonta, Ron tenía razón, y no había nada mas que decir... el tenía razón. Ron la miró después con un nuevo gesto de preocupación.. " Ahora tu acabas de hacer que unos cuantos pensamientos entren a mi mente... Si tu eras tan increíblemente dedicada con tus tareas escolares.... estoy imaginándome como serás en tu trabajo del ministerio...."

Harmione rió se inclino y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios "Siempre hay tiempo para la persona que amas...."


End file.
